PAI POR ACIDENTE - TRADUÇÃO
by Mazzola Jackson Snape
Summary: Logo após a Batalha de Hogwarts, Harry Potter descobre que ele é um pai.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Pai por Acidente

**Autor:** PHOENIXGIRL26

**Tradutor: **Mazzola Jackson

**Gênero:** família

**Advertências:** vários casais Harry/Ginny Harry/Tonks Harry/Severus vamos descobrir quem vai ficar com o premio?

**Resumo: **Logo após a Batalha de Hogwarts, Harry Potter descobre que ele é um pai.

**Capítulo um**

Após a morte de Dumbledore, Harry voltou para a unidade de Privet pela última vez. Seus pensamentos eram sobre o que ele tinha que fazer agora, era seu trabalho para terminar o que começou Dumbledore, procurando e destruindo cada pedaço da alma de Voldemort. Harry nunca disse Hermione e Ron apenas como ele estava assustado, não sobre a morte, ele quase morreu algumas vezes em sua curta vida, então ele esperava morrer antes de terminar esta guerra. Ele estava com medo por seus amigos, para o Weasley, para o pessoal em Hogwarts, para cada criatura, mesmo para os trouxas. Se Harry não poderia encontrar essas horcruxes, Voldemort iria viver e matar para sempre.

Ele sentou-se em seu quarto, passando por tudo o que possuía o que não era muito. Ele resolvido seu tronco, porque ele sabia já que ele não estava voltando para Hogwarts, ele não precisava de seus velhos livros ou suas roupas da velha escola. Ele passou por seus livros para ver qual deles ele pode precisar, que soletra pode vir a calhar depois que ele deixou. Ele começou a classificar tudo em pilhas, ele colocou livros como adivinhação, astronomia e história para a pilha de descarte. Ele sabia que os livros que Sirius e Remus tinha dado a ele viria a calhar, todos eles eram livros sobre feitiços antecipados e encantos.

Durante duas semanas, Harry quase deixou seu quarto, ele não queria passar algum tempo com os Dursley. Eles sabiam que alguma coisa tinha acontecido para Harry voltar para casa antes do final do ano letivo, mas Harry não ia explicar nada para eles e ele certamente não queria que eles soubessem que Dumbledore estava morto. Harry tinha certeza de que era apenas ameaças de Dumbledore que os impedia de ir para o disco com qualquer punição que achou por bem colocar em cima dele. Ele tinha sido tão duramente atingido pelo seu tio que algumas vezes ele acabou em hospitais trouxas com sua tia dizendo aos médicos que Harry tinha voltado para casa olhando assim e pensei que ele deve ter entrado em uma briga. Sua tia colocar em um grande ato de fingir estar preocupado com Harry. Ele sabia que não podia fazer muita coisa, não depois de Dumbledore explicou por que ele tinha que permanecer naquela casa e com o sangue de sua mãe. Então Harry colocar-se com ele, porque ele sabia que ele iria embora mais cedo e de uma forma ou outra, ele ou seria morto ou desaparecido para sempre, ele esperava se foi, mas de qualquer forma ele nunca iria ver os Dursley novamente.

Depois de finalmente discutir com seu tio em ir com a ordem, eles finalmente saiu com Hestia Jones e Dedilus Diggle para se esconder. Mesmo que Harry odiava os Dursley, ele não queria que eles torturados ou mortos, e ele sabia que se Voldemort encontrasse, eles seriam torturados para descobrir onde Harry estava. Então, agora Harry estava andando pela casa vazia à espera do fim de chegar para levá-lo para longe antes que a proteção de sua mãe deu-lhe quebrou.

Depois que eles chegaram Olho Tonto explicou o plano, com Harry tentando argumentar sobre como era perigoso, os sete Harry Potter de toda a esquerda. Com um monte voando inventiva e magias, eles escaparam. Harry e Hagrid foram curados pelo Sr. e Sra. Tonks antes de tomar uma chave do portal para a Toca apenas para descobrir que alguns não tinham chegado de volta. Harry viu a Sra. Weasley estava preocupado mesmo que ela tentou agir normal. Harry também notou Ginny olhou assustado e Ginny nunca ficou com medo, mas Harry sabia que era porque o resto de sua família ainda estava lá fora em algum lugar. Eles ficaram juntos, de mãos dadas enquanto esperavam. Então, finalmente, os outros começaram a chegar de volta, mas com George perder uma orelha devido a Snape e de Olho Tonto morrendo porque Mundungus Fletcher ficou com medo e decolou.

Depois de provar que ele era realmente Harry, eles explicaram sobre Olho Tonto, brindou antes que Harry pensou sobre o que fazer a seguir. Ninguém queria que ele saísse, mesmo que Harry pensou que era o melhor plano, mas ele cedeu e parou, até que ele completou dezessete anos.

Harry ajudou limpar do Weasley pronto para fazer A Toca limpa e apresentável para o casamento de Gui e Fleur. Quando Harry, Hermione e Ron tentaram trabalhar em seus planos, a Sra. Weasley manteve dando-lhes empregos que os mantinham separados que foi frustrante muito para Harry.

Mesmo que Harry disse a Sra. Weasley ele não queria qualquer tipo de comemoração para o seu aniversário, uma vez que eles estavam colocando em um casamento, ela insistiu em convidar alguns amigos. Poucos dias antes de décimo sétimo aniversário de Harry e mesmo que ele sabia que era perigoso Harry escapou da casa enquanto todos dormiam. Uma vez que ele passou por duas alas, ele aparatou para Londres, para o lugar de Grimmauld. Ele correu até a escada e entrou na casa. Harry precisava de algo, então ele pensou indo para onde Sirius viveu só poderia dar-lhe o que ele precisava, mesmo que Harry não tinha idéia do que era.

Como Harry subiu as escadas em direção ao antigo quarto de Sirius, ele ouviu um barulho muito suave vindo de um dos outros quartos. Harry sabia que este lugar estava ainda sob o encanto fidelius, mas ele também sabia que Snape, sendo um Comensal da Morte afinal, ele poderia entrar na casa. Assim, Harry pegou sua varinha e rapidamente fez o seu caminho em direção ao barulho. Ouviu novamente, e Harry pensou que soou como choro, como uma mulher chorando, agora ele só esperava que Grimmauld Place não fosse assombrada por uma mulher da família de Sirius, embora nenhum deles jamais viu um fantasma na casa antes, Harry não tomar nada como já concedido.

Então Harry lentamente e tão silenciosamente quanto pôde, girou a maçaneta e olhou para dentro do quarto. Quem ele viu o chocou e se perguntou o que, em nome de Merlin estava acontecendo. Tonks, Ninfadora Tonks estava deitado sobre a cama chorando no travesseiro. Harry viu apenas um par de dias atrás e achou que ela estava feliz agora que ela havia se casado com Remus. Eles não tinham tido muito tempo para falar, Harry queria falar com Remus, porque ele tinha sido feliz por seu amigo. Ele ficou lá assistindo Tonks gritar e se perguntou se deveria deixá-la saber que ele estava lá, então perguntou se ele podia fazer algo para ajudar.

Harry nunca gostou de choros de meninas, ele não sabia o que dizer ou fazer, mas ele gostava de Tonks muito e agora ela era casada com Remus, ela se sentia como uma família, porque Remus tinha sido um dos melhores amigos de seu pai. Finalmente Harry entrou no quarto, fechou a porta, em seguida, sentou-se suavemente na cama. Em poucos segundos Tonks tinha olhado para ele jogou os braços ao redor dele soluçando em seu peito. Harry ainda não tinha idéia do que dizer ou fazer, então tudo o que podia pensar era envolvendo os braços em volta dela e deixá-la chorar, e esperar para ver se ela iria explicar o que estava acontecendo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**O que será que aconteceu para que Tonks perdesse o ar alegre e chorasse dessa maneira? Esperemos descobrir em breve certo?**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos e sim mais uma fic da maravilhos Phoenixgirl!**

**Espero que vocês gostem e comentem**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos de verdade!**

**Ate breve**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo dois**

Depois do que pareceu horas, Tonks finalmente voltou, limpou o rosto em sua manga, em seguida, olhou para Harry.

-Obrigada Harry, mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Eu precisava pensar então eu tinha que ir embora daquela casa cheia. Mas o que há de errado Tonks, você parecia feliz há poucos dias?

-Só uma discussão com Remus. - ela deu de ombros.

-Será que ele sabe que você está aqui?

-Não e, por favor, não diga a ele. Como você, eu precisava ficar sozinha para pensar. Mas é perigoso para você estar fora mesmo aqui Harry. Snape pode entrar aqui agora.

-Sim, eu sei, mas é tão perigoso para você.

-Eu sou um auror Harry, eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo. - ela viu a expressão no rosto de Harry.-Desculpe, eu não estou dizendo que você não pode, você provou que pode. Mas a proteção se foi agora, você não deveria ter deixado a Toca.

-Eu sei, mas eu precisava de espaço especialmente da Sra. Weasley, ela pode ser tão sufocante, por vezes, bem, o tempo todo. Então você não vai me dizer o que está acontecendo com você e Remus?

-Não, é Harry privada, tenho certeza que você entende.

-Eu faço, mas eu gostaria de ajudar e eu não posso porque eu não tenho idéia do que está acontecendo.

-Você pode ajudar apenas me segurando, que está ajudando agora. Se você não se importa que seja isso?

-É claro que eu não me importo Tonks, você é um amigo, família. -Harry colocou o braço para trás em torno Tonks ombro e ela colocou a cabeça para trás contra o peito de Harry. Tonks não chorava mais, ela parecia bem para apenas segurar Harry. Depois de alguns minutos e antes que Harry sabia o que estava acontecendo, ele estava deitado de costas na cama e Tonks estava em cima dele, beijando-o com avidez. Suas mãos estavam puxando a camisa de Harry e de novo sem pensar ou saber por que, Harry ajudou puxando sua camisa.

Harry sabia que isso era errado, mas algo que ele nunca disse a ninguém era que ele tinha um pouco de uma queda por Tonks. Ele pensou que ela era tão grande, engraçada e brilhante. A próxima coisa que Harry sabia era que eles estavam nus e Harry estava acariciando os seios de Tonks, enquanto sua mão estava envolvida em torno de seu pênis, movendo-se lentamente para cima e para baixo. Harry beijou os lábios Tonks, então seu pescoço antes dele tomar um de seus seios em sua boca. Ele chupou e passou a língua contra o mamilo, tornando-se endurecer, então ele começou no outro.

Harry sentiu como se estivesse prestes a explodir e apesar dele ter se aliviava utilizando sua própria mão, não era nada comparado com o que a mão de Tonks se sentia como em volta dele. Em seguida, a mão dela tinha ido embora e ela estava sentada em cima dele, olhando em seus olhos, em seguida, ela abaixou-se para o seu membro. Harry não podia acreditar, ele estava fazendo sexo, com Tonks que era casada com Remus e ela era mais velha do que ele, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia se importar. Ele sempre pensou em outras pessoas, mas agora Harry precisava disso para si e pelo que parece, Tonks precisava disso também.

Então, eles se moviam juntos, Harry segurando seus quadris enquanto ela se mudou então uma de suas mãos deslizou até o interior de sua coxa e tocou. Quando ela gemeu alto, Harry achou que ela gostou do que estava fazendo, então ele manteve seu dedo esfregando em seu cerne. Ele ouviu os outros meninos que falam na sala comum ou na fundamentação, ele sabia que a estimulação do clitóris de uma mulher faria seu clímax, então é isso que Harry estava fazendo e considerando esta foi à primeira vez dele, ele poderia ver e ouvir como Tonks estava saindo. Ela gritou e arqueou as costas e assim como Harry estava prestes a gozar ele sentiu apertar em torno dele e ela gritou mais alto antes de cair em cima dele.

Depois de alguns minutos, quando ambos começaram a respirar corretamente, Tonks afastou Harry e deitou ao lado dele, mas ambos se encararam.

-Eu não me arrependo Harry, mas, por favor, não diga Remus sobre isso?

-Eu não vou e eu tenho que admitir que eu não sinto muito mal. Algo que eu nunca disse a ninguém, mas eu tive um pouco de uma queda por você desde que nos conhecemos.

Tonks deu a Harry um sorriso, mas para Harry parecia um sorriso triste. -é melhor eu ir antes Remus me procurar. Você deve ir Harry, que não é seguro aqui.

-Bem, eu vim originalmente para obter algum tipo de inspiração, algo que iria ajudar. Mas eu acho que você acabou de fazer isso por mim. Você percebeu que eu nunca tinha tido relações sexuais antes?

-Oh, por isso, tomei a sua virgindade, eu nunca fiz com um virgem antes. - ela sorriu.

Harry corou. –Tonks.-ele levantou-se, em seguida, puxou-a para seus pés.-Pelo menos era com alguém que sabia o que eles estavam fazendo. Eu não poderia ter feito alguma coisa antes e não tinha certeza do que fazer, mas você fez parecia se divertir, eu sei que tenho certeza que fiz.

-Eu fiz, muito mesmo e para alguém que nunca fez nada, você definitivamente trabalhou. Eu adoro ter clímax, em seguida, para senti-lo a construir de novo, o melhor orgasmo que eu já tive. Mais uma vez, não diga Remus. -Tonks pegou suas roupas, vestidos como Harry vestiu, então ambos desceu as escadas. Eles saíram, mantendo-se no degrau mais alto: - Vá, eu vou ter certeza que ninguém está olhando.

-O que quer que seu problema com Remus seja, fale com ele. -Harry lhe deu um beijo na bochecha antes de aparatar de distância. Ele chegou fora das alas da Toca, em seguida, caminhou calmamente em direção a casa.

-Onde você estava? Eu pensei que você tinha tirado. - disse Ron em um sussurro alto.

-Basta caminhar em torno de Ron, eu precisava para limpar a minha cabeça. Ele ajudou então eu acho que eu posso dormir agora.

-Tudo bem, mas se você precisa fazer isso de novo, me avise para que eu não vá te procurar. Seus cabelos esta todo desarrumado, o que você tem feito?

Harry estava feliz era escuro, então Ron não podia ver como seus lábios vermelhos foram: - Oh, apenas correr meus dedos por ele, mas ele está sempre desarrumado, você sabe disso. Agora vamos lá, vamos dormir um pouco, precisamos dele. E sua mãe vai ter-nos a trabalhar duro novamente ao longo dos próximos dias.

Ron gemeu. -Oh não me lembre Harry, eu desejo que este casamento acabasse.-Ron suspirou, em seguida, os dois amigos voltaram para o quarto de Ron. Harry com os pensamentos sobre o que tinha acontecido, o sexo com Tonks, Ron com o pensamento de conseguir o casamento de seu irmão com mais. Ambos se deitaram na cama, enrolado em seus lados e adormeceu.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Que isso Tonks predadora hein! Nunca pensei numa fic assim, mas gostei vejo vocês em breve com certeza!**

**Bora comentar e ser feliz?**

**Ate breve**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo três**

Aniversário de Harry tinha sido interrompido por Rufus Scrimgeour, o Ministro da Magia. Ele trouxe itens que Albus Dumbledore havia deixado Harry, Ron e Hermione em seu testamento. Remus e Tonks saíram com pressa, Tonks e Harry dando uns aos outros looks, mas caso contrário agiu normalmente em torno de si até que eles deixaram. Então Harry entrou em uma briga com o ministro antes dos três amigos mostrou a todos o que Dumbledore os tinha deixado.

De Bill e Fleur casamento foi lindo e todos estavam se divertindo muito até que os Comensais da Morte atacaram. Hermione e Ron agarrou Harry e eles aparatado distância. Depois de entrar em uma briga com os Comensais da Morte em um café trouxa, eles chegaram a Grimmauld Place para começar a trabalhar em seus planos. Quando Remus virou-se e perguntou Harry se ele poderia ir com eles, eles acabaram tendo uma enorme luta antes Remus.

Ao longo dos próximos meses, Harry, Hermione e Ron estavam estressados, sempre tensos, eles tinham brigas, alguns piores do que os outros, eles foram congelados e nunca teve comida suficiente. Mas, finalmente, as coisas estavam indo o seu caminho. Ron devolvido, salvo Harry e destruiu o medalhão. Então, as coisas eram terríveis, novamente, eles foram capturados e levados para a sede Voldemort na Mansão Malfoy, em seguida, eles foram surpreendidos quando Draco Malfoy realmente ajudou-os, o que deu o tempo de dois jovens para resgatar Hermione e escapar. Eles quebraram dentro e fora de Gringotes, na parte de trás de um dragão. Eles haviam sido queimados pelos objetos multiplicadores no cofre dos Lestrange, mas fez ter uma horcruxe, mas perdeu a espada. Finalmente Harry viu Voldemort em mente e se dirigiram de volta a Hogwarts e graças a Aberforth, eles entraram no túnel com Neville.

Muita luta muita gente morrendo, mas finalmente acabou. Voldemort ea maioria de seus Comensais da Morte e Snatchers estavam mortos. Os dementadores recuaram para Azkaban, os poucos gigantes que sobreviveram regressaram às suas montanhas e pessoas de todo o mundo mágico estava comemorando e brindar o nome de Harry Potter, ele havia matado Voldemort, sua guerra tinha acabado.

Harry, Hermione e Ron voltaram para o grande salão, Ron e Hermione até onde Fred estava mentindo, Harry sentou-se entre Remus e Tonks.

-Você não deveria ter virado para cima, pelo menos um de vocês deveria ter ficado com o seu filho.

-Eles tiveram que transformar Harry, Dora era um auror, que era seu dever, Remus sentiu-se compelido por causa de sua amizade com o seu pai.

Harry olhou para cima.-Mrs. Tonks, eu sinto muito.

-Você não precisa ser Harry.-ela ajoelhou-se ao lado de Harry e suas filhas cadáver, que estava segurando um bebê em seus braços. -Eles queriam que esta mais para dar o seu filho a chance de uma vida boa, você já fez isso agora, com a sua ajuda. Então, enquanto eu dizer adeus à minha filha, por que não dizer Olá para o seu afilhado?

-Um, ok e eu quero conhecê-lo, mas eu nunca segurei um bebê antes.-Harry desajeitadamente estendeu os braços, enquanto a senhora Tonks colocou Teddy em seus braços. Então Harry ficou lá olhando para o bebê de cabelos escuros.-Eu não posso dizer que ele se parece, ele é tão pequeno.

-Bem, todos nós pensamos que ele se parecia com sua mãe, mas com um traço de seu pai. Isso pode mudar à medida que crescem.-Andrômeda colocou a cabeça no peito dela filhas.-Adeus minha querida filha. Você fez-me orgulhoso e seu filho vai ter orgulho de você uma vez que ele é velho o suficiente e ouve o que você fez aqui esta noite.- ela olhou para Remus.-Vocês estão juntos, mesmo na morte, então tome cuidado com a minha menina Remus.-Andrômeda beijou Remus no rosto, em seguida, beijou a filha na testa, antes de se virar para encarar Harry.-Ele parece gostar de você segurando.

-Ele é bonito, mas o cabelo preto, eu percebi que ele teria marrom, como Remus e Tonks, desculpe Dora.

-Ela gostava de Tonks, assim chamá-la de Tonks. Os bebês podem ter traços de seus pais ou mesmo tias, tios, ou avós. Então, ter o cabelo preto não significa nada e que poderia iluminar como ele fica mais velho. Agora eu sei que é muito cedo e você olha como você poderia usar alguma cura e sono, mas eu gostaria de falar com você sobre o futuro de Teddy. Nós somos sua única família que ele tem Harry, ele vai precisar de nós dois.

-Eu quero ser parte de sua vida a Sra. Tonks e eu quero ajudar, financeiramente também. Eu posso explicar que em poucos dias. Mas você está certo, eu preciso de cura e de sono.

-Então me deixe ter Teddy, você sabe onde eu moro passar por aqui a qualquer momento. Você vai ver Poppy e dormir. Você vai ser a posição de volta para a Toca eu espero?

-Sim, bem, eu acho que sim, provavelmente, porém. -Harry beijou a testa de Teddy, em seguida, colocou-o de volta para os braços de sua avó: -Quantos anos ele tem Sra. Tonks?

-Ele é apenas um par de semanas de idade, ele chegou cedo. Agora se lembre do que eu disse, venha por qualquer hora que quiser e gastar tempo para conhecer Teddy.

-Obrigado, eu vou.-Harry gemeu quando ele empurrou-se a seus pés. -Vejo você em breve.-Harry olhou para Teddy, mais uma vez, em seguida, saiu para ver a matrona.-Madame Pomfrey.

-Sobre o tempo Sr. Potter, siga-me.-Poppy disse e saiu para o lugar isolado perto das portas. -sente.

Harry sorriu enquanto se sentava.-não muda nada.

-Eu imploro seu perdão Sr. Potter.

-Nada Madame Pomfrey, é apenas bom saber algumas coisas nunca muda. De qualquer forma, eu acho que tenho algumas costelas quebradas, minhas pernas estão doloridas e meu peito.

-Pode explicar o que causou as suas costelas para ser quebrado?

-Voldemort.-Harry viu o vacilo matrona.-Ele decidiu se divertir um pouco comigo, eu caí muito difícil.-Harry deu de ombros.

-Tudo bem, ficar parado enquanto eu examiná-lo. -a varinha moveu lentamente sobre Harry, da cabeça aos pés: -Sim, três costelas quebradas, você também tem duas pequenas fraturas, um em cada pé. Mas o seu peito, eu detectado magia negra e eu posso ver sangue, explique, por favor.

Harry fez um gesto para que ela se aproximasse.-Ele usou a maldição de morte em mim, é por isso que está sangrando.

-Vai levar tempo para curar e uma poção. Agora esta poção não pode ser feita por qualquer pessoa, só curandeiros sabe a receita. Então, eu vou dar-lhe um agora, mas você terá de voltar amanhã para mais e eu vou dar-lhe o suficiente para durar um mês. Uma dose a cada manhã.-a matrona pegou três frascos, um a vermelha grossa profunda, os outros dois foram azul.-Beba aquele então você vai precisar para descansar e ficar fora de seus pés.

-Eu vou, eu acho que eu estou saindo com o Weasley, eu só tenho que verificar.-Harry fechou os olhos, em seguida, rapidamente bebeu uma poção após o outro, mas o vermelho fez gag. Ele agradeceu a matrona, em seguida, foi para se juntar à família Weasley e Hermione.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Desconfio que o pequeno Teddy seja filho de Harry, mas enfim só o futuro pode dizer, espero que vocês gostem do capitulo.**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos.**

**Ate breve**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo quatro**

Hermione colocou a mão na de Harry no momento em que estava ao lado dela. -Você viu Madame Pomfrey.

-Sim, tenho um par de quebras, ela quer que eu fique fora de meus pés e descansar.

-Estamos prestes a deixar Harry. -Arthur disse enquanto se levantava.-Você está pensando em vir com a gente eu espero?

-Se está tudo bem Sr. Weasley.

-Sim, é claro, mas não vamos ir para a Toca, pelo menos até amanhã.

-Ah, certo, Bill mencionado você se hospedar com sua tia. Tem certeza que ela vai ficar bem comigo lá?

-Ela não terá nenhuma escolha, você é da família. Nós vimos você conversando com Andrômeda e segurando Teddy.

-Sim. -Harry suspirou.-ela me convidou para passar o tempo com Teddy, conhecendo meu afilhado e eu quero.

-Eu nunca soube que Remus e Tonks nomeado você padrinho Harry, que é uma grande honra.

-Remus me disse que quando ele apareceu na casa de Bill quando estávamos lá. Eu não podia acreditar que ele me fez padrinho, mas ele é bonito, e muito pequeno.

Arthur e Molly sorriram. -Todos os bebês são pequenos e todos são bonitos.-disse Molly. -Agora vamos, eu acho que todos nós poderíamos fazer com algo para comer e dormir.

Harry aproximou-se a Sra. Weasley e abraçou-a. - Sinto muito sobre Fred.

-Oh Harry querido. -Molly abraçou Harry.-Você não precisa ser, nós sabíamos que a possibilidade de perder alguém. Nós todos vamos perder Fred, nada vai mudar isso, mas não é culpa sua.

Harry e Molly Weasley deixar o outro ir. -Eu não posso deixar de me sentir responsável.

-Eu sei, mas você não precisa. Agora, deixe-me recolher o resto dos meus filhos e nós vamos sair.

Harry ficou para trás com Hermione, mas assistiu falar do Weasley mais para seus filhos.

-Oh merda, Harry, fique entre nós. -Ron chamou e correu para seu lado.

-Ora, o que está acontecendo? -Harry perguntou enrijecer e puxando sua varinha.

-Repórteres, incluindo Skeeter, McGonagall e alguns dos funcionários pararam de entrar. Eu não acho que eles já viram você ainda embora.

-Eu não quero falar com eles, especialmente Skeeter. -Harry colocou sua varinha de volta no bolso.

-Fique aqui Harry, eu vou ver o que podemos fazer para que possamos sair. -disse Artur então correu. Ron tem Charlie, Bill, Percy e Ginny para cercar Harry junto com ele e Hermione.

-Eles estão procurando desta forma, todas as cabeças vermelhas e eles sabem Ron é seu amigo. -disse Charlie olhando para a multidão perto das portas preso.

Harry teve uma rápida olhada e viu passo Kingsley na frente deles com outro homem, em seguida, eles finalmente saíram.

-Kingsley classificados ele, falando do pai para ele agora. - disse Bill olhando para seu pai.

Arthur correu de volta. -Nós podemos ir, Kingsley tem alguns membros para fazê-los sair.

Hermione e Harry ficaram com Ron e do resto do Weasley e deixou o grande salão. Eles se apressaram a sair, Bill pegou o braço de Hermione, Charlie levou Harry e eles todo o grupo aparatado distância.

O arrastava lentamente para dentro da casa, Molly posição imediatamente para a cozinha para fazer com que todos de uma xícara de chá e algo para comer, Bill saindo para ir ver Fleur, todos se sentaram.

-Nós temos que voltar para a tenda, sair coisas. Eu só espero que ele ainda esteja lá. -Harry disse cansado.

-Nós vamos fazer isso depois dormimos. -disse Ron.

-Molly, eu estive a ouvir o rádio, eles disseram que ele está morto, que Potter menino matou. -Muriel entrou na sala e seus olhos encontraram Harry.

-É verdade Muriel, Harry matou. -Arthur deu um tapinha no ombro de Harry quando ele percebeu que o jovem ficou tenso. -Nós estaremos indo para casa amanhã, mas eu preciso verificar a casa e comer alguma coisa antes que pudermos.

-Sim, mais três pessoas fazem com que sejam muito lotados. Bem Ron e Potter podem ir para a sala, a menina com Ginny.

-O nome dela é Hermione e meu nome é Harry. -Harry disse com um tom duro em sua voz: -Eu talvez vá ficar com Aberforth.-Harry ficou de pé, mas Arthur empurrou-o para baixo.

-Você ficar com a família Harry, você precisa ficar fora de seus pés, até que curar, para não mencionar tudo o que está errado com você.

-Harry, não é o seu trabalho mais para proteger Hermione, ela é minha namorada, então a minha vez de proteger e jogar branco companheiro cavaleiro.

Harry riu. -hábito, eu tenho colocar-se para Hermione durante anos. Mas você não é um cavaleiro branco Ron, um cavaleiro vermelho, especialmente com o seu temperamento.

-Oi. -Ron olhou então riu. -Estúpido.

-Ok, chega vocês três, agora Harry, o sangramento parou, o que aconteceu?

Harry olhou para baixo. -Ele usou a maldição de morte de novo.-disse ele em voz baixa.

-O Quê?!-Ginny, Charlie e Percy todos gritaram, George olhou para cima e Molly agarrou o peito. -Quando?-Perguntou Arthur.

-É por isso que ele pensou que eu estava morto. -Harry suspirou.-Eu deixei pensar que ele me matou, mas eu realmente não quero responder a qualquer pergunta, ainda não, eu estou tão cansado.

-OWireless disse que destruiu suas horcruxes, quais são eles? -Muriel rebateu.

-Algo que eu nunca vou contar a ninguém.

-Eu tenho certeza que eu vou descobrir... Potter. -Muriel olhou.

-Não... Você... Não, todos esses livros foram destruídos há muito tempo. -Harry olhou para Muriel.-Hermione.

-Há segura Harry, você sabe que eu vou mantê-los seguros.

-Eu sei. -Harry sorriu.

-Então é por isso que você está sangrando, a maldição de morte, mas você sobreviveu, mais uma vez. -Ginny disse enquanto olhava por cima da mesa para Harry.

-Sim, ainda vivo vermelho. -Harry sorriu.

-Oh não, novamente. -Ron gemeu, então Hermione lhe deu um soco no braço.

-Sim. -Ginny ergueu as sobrancelhas para Harry.

-Sim. -Harry sorriu, em seguida, Ginny correu em volta da mesa, sentou-se no colo de Harry e beijou-lhe: -Eu perdi seus lábios vermelhos.

-Oh, você vai parar com os nomes ou eu vou começar, um escolhido.

-Tudo bem, não há nomes, apenas. -Harry fez um pequeno ruído rosnando.

-Harry, que é privado, você quer perder suas peças?

Harry inclinou-se ao ouvido de Ginny e sussurrou: - Então você não pode apreciá-los vermelho.

-Nós não queremos saber, basta manter os beijos a um mínimo, eu vi o suficiente de que, antes. -Ron fez uma careta.

-Hey, tem sido o que, meu aniversário desde que eu beijei Gina, me dê um tempo. Quanto tempo foi ido de qualquer jeito?

-Nove meses Harry queridos, nove longos meses. -Molly flutuou chá e sanduíches em cima da mesa.-Nem uma palavra até que Bill nos disse que você apareceu lá com um goblin, um elfo morto, Luna, Dean e Garrick Olivaras. Ele também disse que os três pareciam terríveis e todos vocês perderam peso.

-Bem, vivendo em uma tenda durante meses, em seguida, lutando comensais da morte, escapando sede Voldemort depois de resgatar Hermione de Bellatrix, deixando Pettigrew morrer, então morrendo de fome e congelando nossos traseiros fora. -Ron olhou entre Hermione e Harry.-Isso é sobre resume tudo, não faz isso.

-Você se esquece de salvar minha bunda Weasley e Hermione fez tão bem, o que mais, oh, sim, escapando Gringotes nas costas de um dragão. Caramba, não é de admirar que eu esteja cansado e ferido, eu prefiro andar de vassoura.

Ron riu, fazendo Hermione rir, o que fez Harry rir, o resto da família, todos olhavam com espanto para os três amigos e se perguntou sobre tudo o que tem a fazer.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummm**

**Vou dizer uma coisa eu odeio de morte Ginny e Muriel... Não sei acho que esses personagens as piores pessoas para sempre descritas e escritas... Enfim espero que vocês gostem.**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cinco**

Depois de Ron, Hermione e Harry parou de rir, todos eles bocejou, mas bebia seu chá e começou a comer.

-Eu tenho que voltar para Hogwarts amanhã, Madame Pomfrey está me fazendo uma poção, para o meu peito. Nós podemos obter nossas coisas depois.

-Sim, soa bem, mas acho que vai ser de nós quatro a partir de agora. -Ron olhou para Ginny, que ainda estava sentada no colo de Harry e beijando seu pescoço.

-Naturalmente, eu não vou deixá-la para trás novamente.

-Por que não sabemos sobre você e nossa irmã mais nova? -Charlie perguntou, mas sorriu.

-Porque todos nós sabemos que vocês meninos são protetor com ela e que é o meu trabalho. -Harry vacilou um pouco.-Caramba.

-É isso Harry, sono, eu acho que é uma boa idéia para todos nós. Ron na sala de estar, levar Harry, Gina, Hermione mostrar o quarto que você está dormindo dentro.

-Acabei de Harry de volta, eu não vou deixá-lo fora da minha vista novamente.

-Olha, se você quiser vocês quatro, na sala de estar.

-Obrigada pai, vamos lá meu doce Harry. -Gina se levantou e pegou a mão de Harry e os amigos foram para a sala.

-A maldição da morte e ele sobreviveu novamente. Albus explicou por que ele fez antes. Eu me pergunto como ele fez desta vez?

-Tenho certeza de que Harry vai explicar logo Arthur querido, mas eu acho que o sono é uma boa idéia.

-Espere, onde está o Bill, a menina e Fred? -Muriel rebateu.

-Bill foi ver Fleur, mas Fred não fez isso Muriel. -disse Artur e viu George colocou a cabeça de volta na mesa e Percy colocou o braço em torno de seu irmão.-Kingsley está cuidando dele.

-Oh. -cara de Muriel amaciar.- então dormir, todos vocês.

-George, Percy, Charlie. -Arthur balançou a cabeça, em seguida, ele pegou a mão de sua esposa e todos eles se arrastou ao longo do longo corredor e em salas diferentes.

No final daquela tarde, Arthur, Molly, Percy, Charlie e George estavam todos acordados. Arthur verificado em Rony, Gina, Hermione e Harry. Ele encontrou Ron e Hermione dormindo com seus braços em torno de si, Harry e Ginny exatamente o mesmo, o que fez Arthur sorrir.

-Por que você está sorrindo pai?-Perguntou Percy.

-Gina e Harry estão dormindo com seus braços em torno de si e por isso são Ron e Hermione. Eles não parecem que está indo para acordar tão cedo.

-Bem, eu ouvi Rony e Hermione falando, eles foram acordados desde que deixaram Bill, que é quase dois dias antes que todos nós fomos dormir. Não admira que eles fossem cansados. - disse Charlie.

-E Ginny quase não dormiu na noite passada, não desde que os rumores deram a volta que Harry tinha sido manchado. -Arthur suspirou.-Dá pra acreditar, porém, que ele está morto, Albus sempre disse que Harry iria fazê-lo, nós apenas tivemos que confiar nele.

-Sim, mas eu ainda gostaria de saber como isso aconteceu. Mas o que foi Harry falando, Snape e sua mãe e ser homem de Dumbledore, eu não entendo isso. -George disse.

-Pelo que eu ouvi, parece Snape amava Lily Potter. Minerva me disse que eles eram amigos quando eram estudantes, mas tiverem uma briga. Eu me pergunto o que aconteceu com Snape e se ele era homem de Dumbledore, então por que ele matou Albus? -Arthur suspirou novamente.

-Dumbledore planejou com Snape, ele estava morrendo. - disse Harry bocejando como ele entrou na cozinha: -Ele realmente estava ajudando.

-Como você sabe disso, você disse que matou Albus? -Molly perguntou como ela colocou uma xícara de chá na frente de Harry.

-Pouco antes de Snape morrer, ele me deu algumas memórias. Parte disso era Dumbledore planejando sua morte com Snape. Sua mão estava amaldiçoada e matá-lo. Pelo que eu descobri, Snape parou os Carrow indo longe demais com a punição, mas ele teve que permitir que alguns ou que teria sido suspeito.

-Eu acho que há muita coisa que precisamos ouvir, mas a sua mãe?

-Snape amava, é por isso que ele me odiava, eu me pareço com o homem que se casou. Mas ele prometeu Dumbledore para ajudar a proteger-me, ele vem fazendo isso desde os meus pais foram mortos. Ele iria espionar Voldemort para Dumbledore, mas fez parecer que ele estava espionando para Voldemort. Tanta coisa estava acontecendo, tantos segredos e tantas mentiras. Estou feliz que acabou.

-Sim, é longo e você não terá que ficar sob a guarda não mais. Mas por que você está acordado, não esperávamos que você acordasse até amanhã?

-Eu estou acostumado a ir a pouco sono, tornou-se um hábito. Mas o que você disse, sim, não mais ficar na clandestinidade ou sob guarda. O que significa que eu posso ir comprar minha própria casa, que ou obter a casa de meu pai fixo e levantado.

-As pessoas pensam dessa casa como um monumento. -disse Muriel.

-Talvez, mas é minha e eu poderia querer morar lá. Eu sei que eu tenho que entrar conseguir algumas coisas. Dumbledore encantou a casa para que só eu possa abri-lo, ele sabia que eu iria querer um dia.

-Você poderia morar lá Harry, seus pais morreram naquela casa?

-Talvez, mas pode ser a única maneira de descobrir mais sobre eles, agora eu posso. Mas eu estava pensando em sair para a tenda, eu quero pegar o meu álbum de fotos dos meus pais.

-Então eu vou com você, pode haver ladrões ainda ao redor. -disse Charlie.

-Se você quer Charlie, ladrões não me preocupar muito, muito densa, se você me perguntar.

-Eu acho que você tenha ido contra Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte também muitas vezes Harry. -Arthur balançou a cabeça.

-Verdade, por isso não me preocupa muito mais.

-Então, você e Ginny, grave pelo som dele. -disse George.

-Sim, eu sou apenas sorte ela não me azarar quando eu terminei com ela.

-Então por que você fez? -Perguntou Percy.

-Voldemort, se ele descobrisse que ela era minha namorada, ele teria parado em nada para se apossar dela, eu não ia ter essa chance. Então, logo após o funeral de Dumbledore, eu disse Ginny nós não poderíamos estar mais juntos. Mas sabe o que me surpreendeu?

-Eu só podia imaginar quando se trata de minha filha.

-Ela entendeu, não há lágrimas, sem mendicância, não há feitiços, nem punhos, nada.

-Mas você disse que beijou em seu aniversário, que foi depois do funeral de Dumbledore. -disse Charlie.

-Ginny me chamou em seu quarto e disse que tinha um presente de aniversário para mim, ela me beijou, então disse que pelo menos eu poderia levar essa lembrança comigo.

-Você percebe que tipo de vida que você vai ter com Ginny, ela é exatamente igual a sua mãe. -Arthur inclinou-se fechado para Harry.-Arranja um galpão e um hobby.

Harry começou a rir surpreendendo a todos. -Eu acho que eu poderia fazer isso Sr. Weasley. Tenho tido o seu conselho antes, com certeza vou desta vez, porque eu tenho um sentimento que eu vou precisar dele.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hahahahaha espero que eles não se casem eu hein :p**

**Espero vocês nos próximos capítulos, espero que vocês estejam gostando**

**Ate breve**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo seis**

Harry e Charlie deixaram a casa de Muriel e Harry tomou a cabeça vermelha a lado ao longo aparição. Eles descobriram que a tenda, que estava uma bagunça, mas ambos começaram a arrumar tudo. Harry encontrou sua mochila e ele ainda tinha o seu álbum de fotos no seu interior, Charlie encontrou as bolsas de Ron e Hermione, mas a maioria dos livros foi destruída. Entre os dois, eles desapareceram do lixo, em seguida, embalado a barraca antes de voltar para a casa de Muriel.

-Então você encontrou suas coisas? -Perguntou Molly.

-Sim, a maioria dos livros de Hermione foi destruída, mas o nosso material pessoal estava bem. Nós os escondemos debaixo da cama com algumas roupas.

-Assim é que, quando você ficou o tempo todo? -Perguntou Arthur.

-Não, nós movido ao redor, só fiquei em um lugar por um dia ou dois. Mesmo que usamos encantamentos fortes para manter qualquer um ver ou ouvir-nos, nós não poderíamos ter a chance de ser descoberto.

Ginny deu um passo atrás de Harry e colocou os braços ao redor dele, em seguida, beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

-Hey vermelho. -Harry sorriu.

-Hey Potter. -Ginny sorriu depois sentou-se ao lado dele.-Você saiu pelo olhar dele.

-Sim, Charlie veio comigo, eu queria ter meu álbum de fotos. Há as únicas fotos dos meus pais que eu possuo, e Sirius.

-Isso sono antes era o melhor que eu já tive em um longo tempo. Eu gostava de seus braços em volta de mim.

-Senti bom, mas você fala em seu sono vermelho, eu pensei que eu era o único a fazer isso. Pelo menos eu não gritei com meus pesadelos.

-Eles devem aliviar agora Harry, eles foram causados por Voldemort. -disse Arthur.

-Sim, acho que é por isso que eu não tenho um.

-O que eu disse?-Ginny mordeu o lábio enquanto olhava nervosamente para Harry.

-Eu não tenho certeza se eu deveria dizer. -Harry riu, em seguida, fez uma careta quando Ginny socou seu braço.-Não é tão difícil vermelho, eu ainda estou de cura.

-Então me diga o que eu disse Potter ou bastão de batedor vai sair.

-Ok, você disse meu nome muito. -Harry se inclinou mais perto e sussurrou: -Você disse que quer fazer amor.-Harry riu enquanto Ginny corou: -E você me ama.

-Você sabia que de qualquer maneira.

-Sim eu faço. -Harry deu de ombros, mas notou Charlie, George Percy e olhando para eles.-Eu não estou dizendo.

-Portanto, não perguntam. -Gina disse a sério.-ou os boogies morcego sairá para você muito em vez de Harry.

-Não é a minha garota. -Harry virou-se para o Sr. Weasley.-Quando você vai ver Bill de novo?

-Amanhã, ele vai receber-nos na casa, por quê?

-Eu preciso descobrir o que vai acontecer com Gringotes. Nós praticamente destruímos o edifício quando escapou. Em seguida, adicione o fato de que nós terminamos com sucesso em um cofre seguro alto, eles não serão felizes. Eu vou precisar para entrar em meus cofres, eu preciso de roupas.

-Tenho certeza de que Bill irá com você para falar com os goblins. Mas eu ouvi rumores de que ele matou um monte deles.

-Eu sei que ele matou algum.

-Você disse que foi por seu álbum, o que acontece com o seu manto, que não se perdeu foi? -Gina perguntou erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Harry puxou um pequeno pedaço de seu manto de dentro de sua jaqueta. -Desde que Dumbledore me disse para mantê-lo comigo, tornou-se um hábito.

-Tudo bem, mas eu preciso saber. Hagrid realizado o que pensávamos ser o seu cadáver para fora da floresta proibida, por que você fez isso? -Gina perguntou.

-Eu precisava chegar à cobra, uma vez que ele descobriu que eu estava morto, ele finalmente deixá-la fora da gaiola encantada. Mas então percebi que Neville rompeu seus encantos, eu percebi o que tinha acontecido. Então, quando eu desapareci, sob minha capa, eu era capaz de atordoar os Comensais da Morte e proteger todos vocês ao mesmo tempo sem que nenhum deles percebesse que eu estava vivo ou o que eu estava fazendo.

-Sim, por que não eram vinculativas suas magias, eles pareciam quebrar facilmente? -Perguntou Percy.

-Eu fiz o que minha mãe fez Percy que deu tudo de você uma proteção. Assim, mesmo que ele era capaz de lançar suas magias, eles não furarem e que foi por causa de quantos eram. Comigo, apenas uma pessoa, ele não poderia me tocar. Havia centenas de todos os do nosso lado.

-Você disse que ele usou a maldição de morte, mas para ter essa proteção significava que você se sacrificou você deixá-lo usar essa maldição. -disse Arthur.

Harry deu de ombros: - Sim, há muita coisa que eu não posso entrar, mas sim, eu deixei que me matasse. Eu preciso perguntar, porém, você sabe que eu não sei muito sobre esse mundo, sem nunca ter a chance de aprender. Mas depois que ele me bateu com a maldição, eu fui a algum lugar, falei com Dumbledore, isso é possível?

-Você estava no entre os mundos, é aonde você vai antes de você passar ou você voltar como um fantasma, como Nick Quase Sem Cabeça. Dumbledore esperou por você, ele deve ter sabido que você iria lá.

-Sim, ele fez, mas ele finalmente me contou tudo. A única coisa que eu não entendo é Voldemort. Ele me bateu com a maldição, mas nós dois foi nocauteado, ou o que quer que fosse. Eu estava lá com Dumbledore e que restava de sua alma estava lá. Agora Dumbledore e eu parecia o mesmo, bem, eu estava nu e não tinha óculos ou qualquer cicatriz. Mas Voldemort era essa coisa nojenta desfigurado, gemendo de dor. Por que ele iria ser nocauteado quando o feitiço me bater, isso é estranho?

-Esse é o caminho sobre as nossas cabeças Harry, talvez você pudesse falar com Kingsley.

-Na verdade, desde que eu tenho que voltar para Hogwarts, eu poderia falar com o retrato de Dumbledore. McGonagall disse que eu posso a qualquer momento, ela sabe que eu gostaria de falar com ele sobre as coisas.

-Coisas como em coisas que você não pode falar sobre com ninguém. -disse Charlie.

-Sim, eu sinto muito por isso, mas alguma das coisas que eu sei é perigosa demais para ser contada. Então, eu prometi Dumbledore que eu nunca vou repetir as coisas que ele me disse.

-Você sabe que Kingsley vai precisar de algum tipo de declaração de você Harry.

-Eu posso lhe dar algumas informações básicas, só não tudo.

-E quanto a nós Harry? Você sempre disse que, em um relacionamento que você deve sempre ser aberto e honesto com o outro. -disse Gina.

-Eu acredito que, mas isso Gin coisas, desculpe, eu não posso te dizer, eu não posso dizer a ninguém. Então, eu espero que você possa aceitar isso.

-Eu vou tentar, não posso dizer que vou embora.

-Eu sei que isso é duro baby, eu não tenho uma escolha, então basta ir com ele.

Ginny sorriu. -Eu sentia falta de ouvir você me chamar assim.-Ginny colocou a cabeça no ombro de Harry e seu braço foi em torno dela. A família toda sentou e assisti-los e perceberam o olhar que viu no rosto de Ginny estava cheio de amor.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmm**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo e comentem vejo vocês em breve nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo sete**

No dia seguinte, depois que todos se acomodaram na Toca, Harry teve que obter a sua poção de Madame Pomfrey, mas ele também tinha que ir falar com Andrômeda Tonks e trabalhar para fora para ver Teddy. Ginny não gostou da idéia de que ele queria ir sozinho, mas quando Harry disse que ele precisava para resolver as coisas com ela e seria melhor fazê-lo em privado, Ginny cedeu. Harry aparatou longe de Hogwarts pronto para conhecer seu afilhado, quando ele chegou, a Sra. Tonks abriu a porta e Harry entrou na casa dela e ela o levou para a sala onde Teddy estava dormindo em um berço.

-Quando ele acorda você pode vê-lo, então vamos falar Harry. - ela sorriu em seguida os dois sentaram na mesa de jantar.-Remus e Dora têm-me dito muito sobre você. Como eu tenho certeza que você sabe não se sabe muito sobre você ou o que são mentiras ou real, apenas o que saiu nos jornais ou rumores. Eu finalmente ouvi a verdade e eu sei que eles fizeram a escolha certa para Teddy.

-Obrigado Sra. Tonks e eu queria pedir desculpas novamente pela maneira como agi esse tempo com Hagrid.

-Não há necessidade, eu faço se assemelham a minha irmã.

-Sim, mas eu posso dizer que você é uma mulher agradável apenas pelos seus olhos, que mostram o calor e carinho. Os olhos de Bellatrix foram frio, duro e cruel.

-Sim, e ela foi todas essas coisas. Eu vou dizer isto Harry, ela nunca era assim quando era jovem. Mas no momento em que o conheceu e o resto deles, ela mudou. Narcisa fez tão bem, mas ela nunca foi tão ruim. Ouvi Molly foi a que teve o cuidado de Bella?

-Sim, ela só perdeu matando Ginny, eu nunca vi a Sra. Weasley tão irritada, mas eu entendo. Ela acabou de perder Fred e quase perdeu Ginny, nada iria impedi-la.

-Não, eu não a culpo. Agora, há algo sério Eu preciso discutir com você. Mas, primeiro, Remus e Dora que deixou uma carta no caso de algo que lhes aconteceu. -Andrômeda pegou um envelope do bolso.-Pediram-me a lê-lo, o que eu fiz, mas eu estava explicando tudo mais cedo.-ela entregou.-Só esperar um grande choque Harry. Eu estarei no outro quarto quando você estiver pronto, então vamos conversar.

Harry pareceu confuso, mas abriu a carta e leu: _\- Querido Harry, em primeiro lugar, você é a melhor pessoa para estar lá para o nosso filho Teddy Eu espero que você queiras conhecê-lo e, se não fazê-lo fora. A luta viva, então ele vai precisar de você, mais do que você sabe. Só sei isso, eu não segurar nada contra você, na verdade, eu sei que você está se perguntando o que eu estou falando, então aqui vai. Dora e eu estávamos tendo problemas, ela queria ter filhos, como um lobisomem não posso. Essa é a razão pela qual ela foi ao Largo Grimmauld, naquela noite, eu tinha acabado de explicar que eu nunca poderia ter filhos. Quando ela me contou o que aconteceu entre vocês dois, ela disse que ela estava triste por te usando como essa. Mas ela percebeu se ela estava indo para escolher um homem para pai do filho dela, você era o melhor que havia, portanto, dizer que, o que eu estou dizendo é que Teddy é o seu filho._

_Agora, se nós ou eu sobrevivemos, eu teria dito a você e só pediu para que pudéssemos compartilhar Teddy. Mas se você está lendo isso, isso significa que eu não estou mais lá. Lamentamos que nunca dissesse antes e eu sou desculpe por ser irritado com Dora estar grávida quando eu apareci no Largo Grimmauld, eu só descobri sobre o que aconteceu entre vocês dois e mesmo que eu aprecio isso agora como deu-nos uma criança, então eu estava chateado. Dora e eu falamos muito quando ela me disse que estava grávida, ela queria ter filhos muito, mas eu nunca poderia dar a ela qualquer um. Nós dois concordaram em dizer-lhe quando nós tivemos uma chance e esperava que você não a odiasse por isso, mas todos nós perguntar é você ser um grande pai para Teddy, ser o homem que sabe que você é um bom homem, um homem gentil, um homem amoroso, dar tudo para que o seu filho fosse feliz._

_Só mais uma coisa Harry, porque eu não estou mais com você, eu não me importo que ninguém saiba que você é o pai de Teddy. Eu quero que ele cresça como um menino de média e menino normal. Tenho certeza de que tudo isso é um choque para você e eu não posso culpá-lo, você é jovem, mas você tem a sabedoria de alguém mais velho e você é mais velho em seu coração e mente então eu sei que você vai fazer um pai maravilhoso. Diga a ele que eu teria gostado de ser seu pai, mas nunca foi destinado a ser. Lembre-se do que eu disse, eu não segurá-la contra você e eu não me arrependo de Dora ficar grávida para você, tivemos uma família, que eu nunca pensei que eu teria, mas você me deu isso, mesmo se você nunca percebesse a tempo._

_Eu tenho ouvido rumores sobre onde você pode ser, e eu espero que você tenha que ouvir Potterwatch, então você sabe que eu estava tentando pedir desculpas. Quando eu apareci no Bill, eu quase disse a você sobre Teddy então, mas eu vi o quão estressado você estava e sabendo que você só se tornou um pai não teria sido a melhor coisa para você. Então eu segurei minha língua, na esperança de vê-lo novamente e eu esperava que não demorasse muito para que eu fizesse. Desde que você está lendo isso, então eu só podia esperar que você fosse derrotado, ou sobreviveu com nada muito errado com você a partir de tudo o que ele te fez passar. Tente manter Teddy seguro se ele ainda está por aí, mas tenho a sensação de que você vai ganhar este para todos, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Diga Teddy o quanto eu o amava, quando ele é mais velho, explicar como tudo isso aconteceu._

_Eu sinto muito se isso é um choque para você Harry, mas eu sei que no meu coração você vai se tornar o pai que Teddy vai se orgulhar, assim como eu estou orgulhoso de você agora. Uma última coisa, eu lhe disse quando Teddy nasceu que seu nome era Teddy Remus Lupin, mas isso não é verdade, tive colocar Potter, eu nunca te disse antes, por isso é Teddy Remus Potter e ele vai ser um homem bom e gentil quando ele cresce, assim como seu pai. Lembre-se sempre que eu te amo e eu vim a pensar em você como um filho. Mas agora estou com o seu pai, mãe e Sirius e só pensar, os marotos estão juntos novamente._

_Uma última coisa deixe Andrômeda ver Teddy, ela o ama tanto. Se você precisa de tempo, ela está disposta a manter Teddy e você pode vê-lo sempre que quiser. Se quiser ficar, ela chegou a dizer que você pode viver com ela, de que maneira ela pode ensinar-lhe todas as coisas que você vai precisar saber ao criar um filho. Eu espero que você perdoe Dora e eu para isso e para fazer-lhe um pai muito antes que estivesse pronto. Dora vai sentar-se com você e resolver isso se ela sobrevive, mas eu sei que a minha esposa, se a luta começa, eu estarei lá e eu sei que ela vai virar-se para lutar também, eu só espero que ela sobreviva, mas nós dois sabemos que tudo pode acontecer a qualquer um dos nós. Agora, Harry, eu sei que você será um pai maravilhoso para Teddy ao chegar a este estado de choque, eu te amo, nunca se esqueça disso, Remus_.

Harry sentou-se lá lendo e relendo Remus palavras. -Teddy, meu. -Harry deixou cair à carta em cima da mesa, levantou-se e foi para a sala de estar onde Andrômeda estava segurando seu filho. Ela automaticamente colocados Teddy em seus braços.

-Conheça o seu filho Harry, agora você entende porque ele tem o cabelo preto, como seu pai. -ela deu um tapinha no ombro de Harry, em seguida, deixou Harry sozinho para conhecer seu filho.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Minhas suspeitas se confirmaram, tks... Eu adoro o Teddy! Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo oito**

Como Harry ficou lá olhando para seu filho, lágrimas caíam pelo seu rosto.-Sra. Tonks.-Harry disse, mas sua voz falhou com a emoção que estava sentindo.

-Eu sei que isso foi um choque Harry, mas você pode levar o seu tempo e conhecer Teddy.

-Hum, sim, chocado, mas eu quero. Como vamos resolver isso, eu não tenho uma casa, no entanto, você ama seu neto e eu não quero levá-lo para longe de você. Mas eu quero que Teddy, eu quero o meu filho, eu quero ser um pai para ele.

-Isso é o que precisamos discutir. Agora, a primeira coisa é se você quiser, por que você não mora aqui agora? Conheça Teddy, aprender o que você precisa para que você possa cuidar dele. Eu sei que você vai querer com você e isso é compreensível. Mas insisti com você levar o seu tempo, você é jovem e isso tem sido um grande choque.

Harry lentamente levantou os olhos de Teddy.-Então, você realmente não se importaria se eu morasse aqui com vocês para que eu possa estar com Teddy?

-Não, eu não. Eu ainda gostaria de ser uma grande parte da vida do meu neto, ele é toda a família que me resta, por isso mesmo que você, eventualmente, obter sua própria casa, eu gostaria de ser capaz de tê-lo vir aqui, apenas ocasionalmente. Mas ele é seu filho, o que significa que toda a responsabilidade que vem com ser pai.

-Parece bom, mas me dê alguns dias, então eu vou vir estadia. Eu vou ter que explicar tudo isso aos meus amigos, e Merlin Ginny, como é que ela vai ter isso, saber o que aconteceu com Tonks.

-Ginny Weasley você quer dizer?

-Ela é minha namorada, estávamos juntos antes de Dumbledore morreu. Mas porque eu tive que deixar que eu terminasse com ela. Nós só acabamos de voltar juntos.

-Oh, eu vejo, bem, ela pode ser um pouco irritada com você quando você diz a ela. -apenas depois Teddy deu um pequeno grito:-Acho que o seu filho precisa de uma ração, que gostaria de fazê-lo Harry?

-Sim, eu tenho que aprender de qualquer maneira, por isso obrigado.

-Você não precisa me agradecer, agora nós começamos a compartilhar Teddy e criá-lo em conjunto. Vou pegar a garrafa.-Andrômeda sorriu então foi para a cozinha.

-Bem Teddy, acho que vamos ver um monte de outro. Papai, oh homem, eu não posso acreditar, mas eu não posso dizer que sinto muito. -Harry abaixou-se e beijou a testa de Teddy, -Você vai ter tudo o que sempre quer ou precisa. Eu só preciso trabalhar algumas coisas para fora.

-Aqui, você vai Harry. -Andrômeda entregou-lhe a garrafa, em seguida, sentou e observou Harry alimentar seu filho:-Você está fazendo o bem, é tudo muito fácil, você vai buscá-lo.

-Eu espero que sim, eu quero ser um bom pai.

-Você vai, porque o principal é você só precisa amá-los.

-Eu já o amo. -Harry sorriu para o filho: -Ele está me observando.

-Sim, ele vai fazer isso muito quando ele está sendo alimentado. Agora, depois que ele teve sua alimentação, eu vou lhe mostrar como mudá-lo e colocá-lo para baixo. Talvez amanhã eu possa mostrar-lhe como dar banho nele.

-Eu gostaria disso, obrigado Sra. Tonks.

-Eu acho que nós podemos ignorar a formalidade Harry, somos uma família agora, chame Andrômeda.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, mas ficou observando seu filho e ainda tinha dificuldade em acreditar Teddy era dele. Depois que ele terminou, Andrômeda explicou sobre trazendo vento de Teddy, em seguida, eles entraram em seu quarto e mudou. Harry se uma imersão no momento em que tomou a fralda do bebê fora que fez Andrômeda rir em silencio. Ela usou um feitiço de limpeza em Harry enquanto ele terminou mudando Teddy.

Ao longo dos próximos dias, Harry iria deixar a Toca cedo e passar o dia todo com Teddy. Ele não disse Ginny ou seus amigos, no entanto, ele sabe que está parando porque ele não tem certeza de como eles vão levá-lo, especialmente Ginny. Mas Harry continuava a lembrar-se de que eles não estavam juntos quando ele dormiu com Tonks, portanto, realmente, ela não pode ficar com raiva mesmo que Harry sabia que ela seria. Andrômeda e Harry deu certo para ele se mover na semana seguinte, que daria a Harry tempo para fazer compras para si mesmo, ir para Gringotes e mais importante, explicar a seus amigos que ele era um pai.

Harry entrou na cozinha da Toca da mesma maneira que todo mundo foi se sentar para jantar.

-Você tem ido todos os dias, de novo. Eu nunca te ver Harry e por que eu não posso ir com você? Você nunca me deixe ir com você. -Ginny estalou.

-Caramba, eu só entrei na porta Gina, me dê um tempo.-Harry correr os dedos pelo cabelo. -Eu estou tentando ficar a conhecer Teddy e aprender tudo o que posso para que eu possa cuidar dele.

-Mas ele tem sua avó para fazer tudo isso, você está apenas seu padrinho, você não precisa aprender nada, apenas mimá-lo, não é isso que um padrinho é?

-Caramba, você está sendo realmente egoísta, ele é um bebê, tudo que ele tem eu e Andrômeda é e nós dois vamos estar lá para ele. Mas há algo que você não sabe, algo que nenhum de vocês sabem. Mas eu não posso continuar caminhando aqui e sendo gritado por querer estar lá para Teddy.

-O que não sabemos?-Hermione perguntou vendo o olhar no rosto de Harry, como se ele fosse um pouco envergonhado.

-Eu não sou seu padrinho. -Harry rosnou em frustração, o que estava acontecendo muito ultimamente e que foi porque a cada dia ele chegou em casa Ginny era para ele e ela nunca desistiu. Ele estava começando a irritar Harry, então ele descobriu agora era a hora de explicar.

-O que quer dizer que você não é seu padrinho, Remus disse no Bill que você era, nós estávamos lá lembrar Harry.-disse Ron.

-Eu sei o que ele disse, mas ele não poderia me dizer a verdade, não, então. -Harry suspirou, -Ok, não há nenhuma maneira fácil de dizer isso, do que apenas dizer isso.

-Dizer o que?-Ginny estalou novamente.

-Eu sou o pai de Teddy, não padrinho.

Harry sentou-se ali a ouvir todas as vozes dizendo a mesma coisa, como, antes de tudo eles pensaram Harry não conseguia entender como funciona um padrinho ou estava fazendo-se crer que ele era o pai de Teddy.

-Não, é tudo que você não entende. -Harry suspirou.-Poucos dias antes de meu último aniversário, depois de todosforam dormir, eu saí, eu precisava ficar longe e pensar. Ron me viu quando eu voltei, eu disse que estava apenas andando por aí, eu não estava. Eu fui a Grimmauld, eu precisava sentir Sirius. Tonks estava lá, chorando, eu tentei fazer com que ela me dizer o que estava errado, ela não iria.-Harry abaixou a cabeça sabendo que ele tinha a dizer o resto.-Dormimos juntos naquela noite, ela ficou grávida de mim e significou a isso. Remus não podia ter filhos, é por isso que ela estava chorando, ela queria ser mãe. -Harry sentou lá e não podia acreditar como era silencioso, mas ele sabia que não iria durar muito tempo, e não quando essa informação afundou em e Ginny finalmente entendeu o que ele disse.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmm como será que essa ruiva mandona vai levar a noticia? Espero que vocês gostem vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo nove**

-Você me enganou você dormiu com Tonks. -Ginny gritou.

-Não, eu não fiz batota em você, mas sim, eu dormi com Tonks. -Harry olhou diretamente para o rosto com raiva de Gina.

-Você dormiu com ela, o que significa que fiz batota em mim.

-Nós não estávamos juntos, se você se lembra Ginny, então eu não fiz batota em você. Eu nunca sequer disse que se nós estaríamos juntos novamente.

-Eu não quero ser mãe aos dezessete anos.

-Você não é Tonks é a mãe de Teddy.

-Mas o que dizer de nós? Eu não quero cuidar de uma criança, eu sou muito jovem.

-Eu não espero que você, Teddy é minha responsabilidade e eu sou tudo o que eu posso aprender a ser um bom pai, que é o que eu quero. Teddy é a minha primeira e única prioridade e sempre será.

-Então o que acontece quando eu quero passar um tempo com você? -O rosto de Ginny estava virando mais vermelho do que já era.

-Teddy estará sempre comigo, ele é um bebê, por isso ele precisa de uma série de cuidados e eu quero, ele é meu filho, eu o quero comigo, sempre. -Harry disse e todo mundo ouviu a frustração em sua voz, mas não foi frustração por ter de cuidar de uma criança, ele estava frustrado com a atitude de Ginny.

-Quando foi que você descobriu? -Perguntou Hermione.

-Na semana passada, Remus me deixou uma carta explicando tudo. Ele não se importou que eu tive relações sexuais com a sua esposa. Ele estava feliz que ela era capaz de engravidar. Ele sempre planejou para me dizer, ele só estava esperando o momento certo.

-O que acontece com a gente, então? -Ginny estalou novamente.

-Agora tudo o que posso pensar é Teddy. Uma vez que eu aprender o que eu preciso, então Teddy estará vivendo comigo. Eu encontrei uma casa de um par de dias atrás, mas eu não estou movendo em linha reta ainda, eu vou ficar com Andrômeda por um tempo. Ela quer passar mais tempo com seu neto e me mostrar como cuidar de um bebê.

-Por que você deixá-lo até agora para dizer a todos, especialmente Ginny? -Perguntou Arthur.

-Eu tenho tentado obter minha cabeça em torno de ser um pai aos dezoito anos, nem mesmo dezoito ainda. Eu queria se acostumar com isso em primeiro lugar, então eu ia explicar. Mas eu não podia tomar Ginny tendo um ir para mim toda vez que eu entro na porta. Teddy precisa de mim e eu vou estar lá para ele. -Harry correu até as escadas e no quarto de Ron, ele rapidamente pegou suas roupas e empurrou em sua velha mochila. Ele verificou o quarto completamente depois virou pronto para sair da sala. -Ron.

-Eu realmente não sei o que dizer agora, mas eu não acho que Ginny quer isso para sua vida.

-Eu sabia que ela não iria, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso. Teddy é meu filho e eu o amo, eu quero ser parte de sua vida.

-Você não precisa explicar companheiro, mas como em nome de Merlin fez você acaba tendo relações sexuais com Tonks?

Harry balançou a cabeça: - Ela me pediu para segurá-la até que ela se sentia melhor, mas ela não quis me dizer o que estava errado. Então, de repente, estavam nus e bem, a fazê-lo, ter relações sexuais.

-Como é que foi? -Ron corou.

Harry não poderia ajudá-lo, ele sorriu. -sopro da mente, ela definitivamente sabia o que ela estava fazendo. Depois, ela disse que não estava arrependida e eu admiti que eu não fosse qualquer um porque eu costumava ter uma queda por Tonks. De qualquer forma eu sou um pai Ron, não é algo que eu estava esperando para acontecer por alguns anos, mas eu não sinto muito mal. Teddy finalmente está me reconhecendo e sorri toda vez que ele olha para mim.

-Eu quero conhecer seu garoto Harry, mas isso é tudo tão estranho.

-Sim, me conte sobre isso. A coisa é, naquele dia, após a luta, quando eu estava sentado com Remus e Tonks, Andrômeda veio e ela me deixou segurar Teddy. A primeira coisa que notei foi que ele tinha cabelo preto, e não marrom, mas nunca me dei conta de que ele era meu. Então eu perguntei quantos anos Teddy era, uma semana e ela disse que ele chegou mais cedo. Então, depois que eu li a carta do Remus, eu contei para trás, sim, apenas ao longo de nove meses, foram embora nove meses e deixou dois dias depois eu dormi com Tonks. Mas eu nunca soube lobisomens não podia gerar filhos, não é?

-Não, não é algo que eu pensasse. Gostaria de saber se Hermione sabia sobre isso?

-Não, eu não sabia, mas as coisas que eu aprendi sobre lobisomens estavam em como eles se comportam, não sobre a reprodução. -Hermione disse como ela entrou na sala.-Ginny está com raiva e continua dizendo que ela não quer ser uma mãe agora.

-Ela não vai ser eu disse que, Tonks é a mãe de Teddy.

-Harry, você não pode ficar com Ginny se ela se sente assim, ele não iria funcionar.

-Eu não consigo pensar em nada disso agora ou Ginny para esse assunto. Se Ginny não quer fazer parte da minha vida que envolve o meu filho, então, que é a sua escolha. Teddy é a minha principal prioridade, eu sou o pai dele e eu quero fazer a coisa certa aqui, eu o amo Hermione e eu quero estar com o meu filho.

-Ok, eu entendo isso, mas isso significa que você e Ginny não estarão juntos.

-Eu sabia que isso poderia acontecer e esperava. A única razão pela qual eu nunca disse nada antes era para que eu pudesse se acostumar com isso em primeiro lugar. Então eu ia trazer Teddy aqui e explicar. Mas todos os dias quando eu vim para cá, Gina nunca mais parou. Mesmo que ela não sabia sobre mim, aquele menino na época tinha perdido seus pais. Eu não podia acreditar o quão egoísta Ginny era ter um ir para mim por querer estar lá para um garoto que havia perdido sua família, como eu, não há pais. Por que ela não entende isso?

-Eu acho que ela fez Harry, mas ela disse o quanto ela perdeu você. Eu acho que ela só sentiu deixada de fora que você não passar tempo suficiente com ela. Você só fez de uma noite, para um par de horas no máximo.

-Sim, eu entendo isso, mas tudo o que eu estava pensando era Teddy.

-Então você está indo para tomar Teddy para viver com você, apenas ainda não? -Perguntou Hermione.

-Sim, Andrômeda e eu falamos de tudo. Ela adora Teddy, mas ela é sua avó, não sua mãe. Ela sabe que seria melhor para ele se ele morasse comigo e eu quero que ele more. Temos trabalhado para fora que Teddy pode ficar com ela, provavelmente, uma noite por semana, talvez um par, ainda estamos falando sobre isso. Tudo o que ela quer é ser parte da vida de Teddy, eu quero isso também, ele precisa de nós dois. Mas é melhor eu ir, eu disse Andrômeda eu estaria de volta. Mas ela disse que você poderia vir visitar qualquer hora que quiser.

-Vamos, eu duvido que Ginny vá embora. -Ron deu de ombros.

-Não e eu sabia que o momento em que ela descobriu que seria mais, eu estava esperando por isso.

-Antes de ir Harry, nós não lhe dissemos as últimas notícias. Kingsley parado por hoje para nos dizer.

-Não é má notícia é que Hermione, não perigo ou alguma coisa? -Harry imediatamente olhou desconfiado.

-Não, Snape, ele foi encontrado vivo Harry, mal, mas ele está vivo. Então tivemos que explicar ao Kingsley sobre o que você nos disse para que ele soubesse Snape estava realmente ajudando.

-Caramba, eu pensei que ele morreu, ele parecia que ele fez. -Harry correu os dedos pelo cabelo.-eu vou ter que ir vê-lo, agradecê-lo pelo que ele fez. Mas não agora, eu tenho que chegar a casa para Teddy. Vocês dois vir logo e conhecer meu filho?

Hermione e Ron pudessem ver a expressão no rosto de Harry, ele amava Teddy e queria mostrar seu filho fora. Eles entenderam mais do que ninguém poderia saber. Harry finalmente tem família, uma família de sangue que vai amá-lo, tanto quanto Harry vai adorar seu filho.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Realmente odeio Ginny, como assim não quero ser mãe aos dezessete anos, tem meninas de treze anos mundo sendo mãe :s agora vocês sabem porque a odeio! Enfim espero que vocês gostem do capitulo**

**Vamos embora para os reviews e próximos capítulos?**

**Ate breve**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo dez**

Durante o próximo par de dias, Harry resolvido em casa de Andrômeda com ela e Teddy. O segundo dia, ela queria dar Harry a chance de ver o que ser um pai realmente era. Então ela foi para fora por algumas horas e deixou Harry sozinho com seu filho. Ela sabia que Harry tinha o cuidado e amado Teddy, ela também sabia que ele iria proteger Teddy não importa o quê, então ela era apenas um pouco preocupado e que só veio a Harry sendo tão jovem.

Uma semana depois, Harry estava sentado no chão, com Teddy, e ele não conseguia parar de beijá-lo e cada vez que ele fez Teddy lhe daria um sorriso que fez derreter o coração de Harry. Ele não podia acreditar que o amor que ele tinha por seu filho, ele foi direto para sua própria alma.

-Harry, você tem visitantes. -Andrômeda sorriu quando ela entrou no quarto com Ron e Hermione.

-Hey. -Harry sorriu, em seguida, levantou-se com seu filho nos braços.

-Uau, você parece tão natural, segurando ele. -Hermione disse que ela passou por cima e olhou para o menino.

-Eu não estava para começar, mas Andrômeda é ótima, me ensinando tudo o que eu preciso saber. -Harry lhe deu um olhar e ela balançou a cabeça.-Nós queríamos dizer-lhe aos dois alguma coisa.

-Oh, nada de errado há Harry? -Perguntou Hermione.

-Não, bem, eu espero que você não acha que é errado. -Harry sorriu em seguida, delicadamente colocou seu filho nos braços de Hermione, Ron, Hermione, dizer Olá para o seu afilhado.

-O Quê?! Ron deixou escapar: - Você está falando sério Harry?

-Sim, vocês dois têm preso por mim durante anos, você me ajudou, você também me protegeu. Eu sei que você vai fazer o mesmo por Teddy e Andrômeda concorda.

-Então, Tonks e Remus nunca nomearam uma madrinha? -Hermione perguntou, mas olhou para o bebê menino de cabelos escuros.

-Não, ela estava esperando até que Harry poderia ser contado, porque ela tinha a sensação de que Harry iria querer que você fosses sua madrinha e Remus sabia que uma vez Harry ouviu a verdade, que Ron seria o padrinho.

-Então, Remus foi realmente bem com tudo isso? -Perguntou Hermione.

-Sim, tudo o que ele ia pedir Harry era compartilhar Teddy. Naturalmente, se a minha filha ainda estava aqui, Teddy seria com sua mãe e se Remus estava aqui, em seguida, ele teria sido três deles com Harry visitar o tempo todo. Remus e Dora estavam indos para sentar-se com Harry e trabalhar tudo para fora. Eles ainda consideraram ter Harry viver com eles para que ele pudesse estar com Teddy. Então vocês dois agora têm alguma responsabilidade por Teddy, se você quer ser padrinhos que é isso?

-Sim, nós iremos. -Ron sorriu, em seguida, abraçou Harry.-eu sou honrado, companheiro.

-Basta lembrar, você tem que mimá-lo e nunca dizer não quando ele quer alguma coisa. -Harry e Ron riu.

-Harry, nós estaremos lá para ele, mas não se pode dizer que, Ron irá levá-lo sério.

-Ele tem o seu pai e avó para criá-lo e fazer todas as coisas sérias, os padrinhos são para ser o seu favorito e sair com qualquer coisa, com Hermione, não tanto. Você quer alimentá-lo Hermione, ele está pronto para uma alimentação?

-Se você não se importa, eu adoraria.

-Em seguida, sentar, eu vou pegar sua garrafa.

-Eu vou deixar vocês quatro sozinhos, eu vou sair por um tempo. -Andrômeda beijou seu neto depois saiu.

-Será que ele vai ficar bem com Andrômeda foi? -Ron perguntou olhando nervoso.

-Bem, Andrômeda foi sair para me acostumar a estar no meu próprio com Teddy. Ela sabe que eu tenho que de qualquer maneira, então ela sai por um par de horas todos os dias. -Harry entrou na cozinha pegou garrafa de Teddy pronto então entregou a Hermione. -Eu realmente obtive muito boa com tudo que está envolvido com o olhar depois de Teddy.

-Deve ser ainda mais estranho, ter um filho.

-É eu continuo a achar que é difícil acreditar. Mas eu amo Teddy e eu sei que ele me ama. Amanhã, porém, eu vou ser chocante algumas pessoas com essa notícia. Enviei uma coruja para McGonagall em falar com Snape, por isso estamos indo para lá amanhã. Eu ia perguntar se vocês dois queria vir comigo, mas eu percebi que Snape e eu deveríamos fazer isso sozinho. Eu realmente quero saber mais sobre sua amizade com a minha mãe.

-Você deveria ir sozinho Harry, mas também queria te dizer que estamos indo embora, para a Austrália.

-Sobre o tempo Hermione, eu sei o quanto você perdê-las.

-Eu faço, mas eu também sei que eles estavam seguros. Eu queria relaxar um pouco antes de considerar indo para o outro lado do mundo. Não temos certeza de quanto tempo vamos ser, mas o ministério contatou o ministério a Austrália e eles estavam indo para entrar em contato com o ministério muggle, tentar encontrá-los. Portanto, esperamos que no momento em que chegar lá, eles poderiam saber onde meus pais são.

-Isso é boa Hermione. -Harry sorriu para seu filho que está sendo alimentado por seu melhor amiga.

-Então, quanto tempo você vai ficar aqui?-Perguntou Ron.

-Pelo menos mais algumas semanas, eu estou pegando o jeito das coisas, mas Andrômeda e eu falamos. Então, primeiro ela vai sair para um dia inteiro, depois de amanhã, eu vou levá-lo para fora por mim pela primeira vez. É só assim que eu sei o que fazer quando estou sozinho com ele. Eu também estive lendo sobre parentalidade livros para os novos pais. Você não percebe o quanto está envolvido com a criação de uma criança, mais do que eu pensei, eu sei agora é claro.

-Você está bem sobre tudo isso Harry, mas você já pensou sobre a sua vida, como o trabalho ou voltando para Hogwarts, coisas assim?

-Eu não vou voltar para Hogwarts, eu não poderia estar longe de Teddy por tanto tempo, por isso é impossível, mas é minha responsabilidade, assim que eu ficar com ele. Quanto a trabalhar, Andrômeda me perguntou a mesma coisa. Ela disse que se eu quiser trabalhar, ela vai levar Teddy durante o dia. Por enquanto, porém, eu não estou mesmo considerando isso. Talvez em um ano ou dois eu pudesse, agora eu quero passar todo o meu tempo com Teddy, eu quero criá-lo e estar lá para ele e espero fazer um bom trabalho.

Hermione e Ron podiam ver o quão sério, como apaixonado Harry era sobre ser um bom pai para o seu filho e eles sabiam disso desceu a não ter uma família amorosa como ele cresceu. Assim, mesmo que isso tudo aconteceu, eles sabiam que Harry seria um pai maravilhoso.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Disso não me cabe duvidas, Harry é maravilhoso!**

**Espero que vocês gostem e espero vocês nos reviews!**

**Ate breve**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo onze**

Harry amarrado o cinto em seu corpo, em seguida, colocado Teddy dentro dele e amarrou antes de pegar sua bolsa.

-Devo dizer Harry, você olhar incomum. -Andrômeda sorriu quando ela balançou a cabeça.

Harry riu: - Acho que eu faria, mas você tem certeza que ele vai ficar bem com aparição?

-Sim, contanto que ele pode sentir que você e você mantê-los perto e apertado, os bebês se acostumar com isso muito facilmente. Tenho aparatado com ele algumas vezes Harry, assim fez Dora e Remo, por isso ele está acostumado com isso agora.

-Tudo bem, é melhor eu ir, eu não sei quanto tempo eu vou ser embora.

-Gaste tempo com seu filho e em algum lugar longe daqui. Você tem que se acostumar a levá-lo para fora.

-Eu sei, é apenas a minha primeira vez, então estou um pouco nervoso. Ok, eu estou indo. - Harry sorriu em seguida, olhou para Teddy, que estava dormindo contra ele. Ele saiu, olhou mais uma vez para o filho, em seguida, aparatou de distância. Como não havia encantamentos ao redor de Hogwarts ainda, Harry foi capaz de aparatar direto para os jardins. Ele fez o seu caminho para o castelo destruído, e a primeira coisa que notou foi o entulho foi aclarado. Harry tinha sido se preocupar com isso, ele não queria tropeçar, mantendo Teddy. Ele deu um passo para as portas sinistrado do grande salão e viu a professora McGonagall conversando com alguns dos funcionários.

-Ok Teddy, tempo para que os outros saibam sobre nós. -Harry abaixou-se e beijou-lhe a cabeça, em seguida, caminhou lentamente em direção aos seus antigos professores.-Professora.

Todas as cabeças se voltaram, alguns com suas bocas abertas como eles viram o pacote pequeno de cabelo escuro.

-Harry, eu sabia que você viria aqui, mas eu não estava esperando que você trouxesse seu afilhado com você.

-Na verdade, há algo que eu preciso dizer, vai ser conhecido em breve de qualquer maneira. Mas Teddy não é meu afilhado, ele é meu filho. É uma longa história, mas Remus sabia e estava tudo bem com ele. Ele sempre planejou para me dizer, ele simplesmente nunca teve a chance.

-Remus sabia e você é o pai de Teddy. Acho que você precisa para explicar Harry.

-Antes do meu último aniversário, eu estava sobrecarregado com o que eu tinha que fazer, então, uma noite eu precisava sentir Sirius, eu fui ao Largo Grimmauld e encontrei Tonks chorando. Eu não tinha idéia de por que e ela não quis me dizer. Bem, eu estava segurando ela tentando acalmá-la e uma coisa levou a outra. -Harry olhou para seu filho.-Remus não podia gerar filhos, é por isso que ela estava chorando e por que ela, bem, fez isso comigo. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo, então, disse Remus depois e ambos estavam bem, porque Tonks ficou grávida, mas para mim, em vez de Remus. Então, no momento eu estou ficando com Andrômeda para saber o que eu preciso para cuidar de um bebê antes de me mudar para o meu lugar com ele. -Harry beijou a cabeça de novo, antes de olhar para cima e percebeu a surpresa ou choque no rosto de todos. -Eu só descobri depois, Remus me deixou uma carta. Seu nome completo é Teddy Remus Potter.

-Quando eu ouvi Nymphadora estava grávida, eu quis saber. Eu sei que os lobisomens não podem se reproduzir.

-Eu não sei nada sobre isso, tudo que já foi um grande choque para mim. Mas eu amo Teddy, meu filho. -Harry sorriu.

-Devo dizer, é estranho ver um bebê amarrado ao seu peito. O que é essa coisa?

-É um arnês de trouxa, eu sei que você pode usar a magia para fazer isso, Andrômeda explicou, mas eu me senti melhor com isso. Ele é agradável e confortável e eu ficar com as mãos livres.

-Você sabe que isso vai causar uma grande celeuma quando a notícia se espalha. É bem conhecido que Remus era amigo de seu pai.

-Eu sei, mas não posso dizer que sinto muito. -Harry olhou para Teddy e notou que ele estava acordando lentamente.-Hey meu homenzinho.-Harry sorriu quando Teddy lhe deu um sorriso, em seguida, fez alguns ruídos.

-Eu deveria levá-lo para Severus, ele está esperando por você. Agora Kingsley tem falado com ele e ele explicou a sua parte, mas ele vai precisar de alguma informação de você.

-Sim, eu estive esperando para ouvi-lo.

-Tudo bem, vamos para uma sala. -Minerva acenou para sua equipe, em seguida, saiu com Harry.-Você não é mesmo dezoito ainda Harry, esta é uma grande responsabilidade. Tem certeza que você pode fazer isso?

-Tenho certeza de que agora, no começo eu não estava, mas Andrômeda tem sido muito bom. Ela está me mostrando como fazer tudo, então ela sai por um tempo todos os dias para que eu possa me acostumar a ficar sozinho com ele. Hoje é o primeiro dia que eu tomei-o para fora e eu fui um pouco nervoso sobre isso. É tudo tão difícil, que está envolvido com o cuidar de uma criança, mas um bebê, ainda mais.

-Sim, há muita coisa envolvida, mas ele parece feliz. Do que eu posso ver dele, ele se parece com você. Eu te vi duas vezes quando você era um bebê, Lily e James trouxeram-o a pedir reuniões. Às vezes, eles não seriam de ficar em casa com você.

-Oh, eu nunca soube disso, mas eu não sei muito sobre os meus pais. Eu não quero isso para Teddy, ele vai me conhecer, Andrômeda e eu estamos indo para contar a ele sobre Tonks e cerca de Remus. Quando ele é velho o suficiente, vamos explicar como cheguei a ser seu pai e não Remus, sem os detalhes do curso.

-Acho que me chocou mais do que qualquer coisa. Eu posso entender Nymphadora fazendo isso, porém, ela sempre quis ser mãe, ela teve um instinto maternal natural. Mas a escolha de você engravidar não é algo que eu teria esperado dela, principalmente por causa de sua idade.

-Andrômeda disse para além de apenas um bom momento, ficamos sozinhos, ela disse que queria alguém próximo a Remus, para que ele se sinta confortável e pai faria. Remus disse em sua carta que ele esperava que pudesse ter trabalhado isso de modo que o quatro de nós poderia ser uma família. Fiquei tão surpreso com a facilidade com Remus aceitou o fato de que sua esposa, bem, fez sexo comigo.

-Remus queria que sua esposa para ser uma mãe, que era uma de suas preocupações quando se casou com Nymphadora. Eles nunca tiveram tempo para realmente discutir nada disso. Eu acho que é por isso que Remus adorava passar o tempo com você quando você era um bebê, ele deu-lhe a oportunidade de ver o que é ser um pai como era mesmo que ele sabia que nunca poderia ser um deles. Muito bem, agora eu devo mencionar isso, Severus parece ser um pouco diferente do que todos nós estávamos acostumados. Ele explicou que a forma como ele agiu, o quanto ele era, era tudo parte de seu ato de fazer Voldemort acreditar que ele realmente era dele. Alguns foram porque ele não queria chegar perto de alguém novamente. Ele não é o homem que você achava que sabia Harry.

-'Eu costumava ver um olhar sobre ele quando ele olhou para mim e perguntou o que ele queria dizer. Às vezes eu tenho a sensação de que ele não queria me odiar, mas não podia deixar de ir a minha aparência, o rosto de meu pai.

-Eu acredito que era parte dela. Desde que você fez trazer o seu filho aqui, depois que você terminar com Severus, venha ao meu escritório. Tenho certeza de que Albus adoraria ver Teddy.

-Eu estarei lá Professora, obrigado. -Harry sorriu e esperou até que ela saiu em seguida, respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta pronto para falar com o homem que tinha sido o melhor amigo de sua mãe.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**E o que será que vai sair dessa conversa com Snape? Espero que vocês gostem vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo doze**

Severus ouviu a porta e sabia que tinha entrado em seu quarto. Ele virou-se, mas manteve-se como ele não olhou para Harry Potter, mas o bebê que tinha preso ao peito.

-Potter.

-Professor, um, este é o meu filho, Teddy.

-Teddy, não quer dizer filho de Lupin?

-Isso é o que eu pensei, mas não, Tonks ficou grávida de mim, não Remus. Eu só acabei de descobrir. Mas eu pensei que você sabia que Remus não podia gerar filhos, você sabia sobre lobisomens.

-Eu fiz, mas como um mestiço, eu sei que no mundo trouxa há maneiras de contornar isso. Imaginei que isso é o que Lupin e sua esposa tinha feito. Se você não se importa me perguntando, como é que você se tornar o pai de seu filho?

Harry colocou a sacola no chão, desamarrou seu filho. -eu vou explicar, ele precisa de sua garrafa.-Harry embala seu filho, em seguida, levou a garrafa para fora da bolsa antes de se sentar e alimentando seu filho.-Ok, bem, antes de eu sair com Hermione e Ron, eu estava confuso, oprimido e eu precisava de alguma coisa. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Sirius, então eu fui para Grimmauld Place tarde da noite. Quando eu cheguei lá Tonks estava lá, chorando. Conversamos um pouco, mas ela se recusou a dizer-me o que estava errado, ela só pediu que eu abraçá-la, eu fiz, as coisas foram de lá. Andrômeda Tonks me deu uma carta de Remus explicando que Tonks pretendia engravidar para mim, porque ela queria ser uma mãe e Remus não estava mesmo chateado com descobrindo. -Harry lentamente olhou para cima.

-Eu não sei o que é mais surpreendente, o fato de que você é um pai em apenas dezessete anos ou o fato de que Lupin não se importava de sua esposa fazendo sexo com você.

-Eu acho que o sexo é o mais surpreendente, com certeza me chocou. Nem o sexo, mas com Tonks. De qualquer forma para a razão pela qual eu estou aqui, eu principalmente, vim vê-lo, porque eu queria te agradecer. Depois de ver as memórias, o quão perto você e minha mãe estavam um monte de coisas fez sentido para mim. Desde o primeiro dia aqui quando eu tinha onze anos, eu não podia trabalhar fora porque você nunca gostou de mim. Foi instantâneo, eu vi e senti-lo de você. Agora eu sei, porém, - Harry deu de ombros:- Mas nunca deixou de te ajudar, por isso obrigado.

-Você é bem-vindo, mas você não sabe tudo Harry. Algo que vai precisar para discutir, mas eu prefiro não fazê-lo aqui e não ainda. Eu acho que nós dois precisamos de tempo para perceber que o que nós dois pensamos que sabíamos sobre o outro, não é como realmente somos.

-Hum, sim, a professora McGonagall mencionou que a maneira que eu pensei que eu conhecia que você não fosse você em tudo e você me chamou Harry, não Potter, algo que nunca tinha feito antes.

-Eu espero que você perceba que eu nunca desgostei você, foi você que parecia. Eu não poderia ter passado o fato de você se parecer com seu pai.

-Sim, trabalhei que pouco fora, mas eu pensei que você realmente me odiava.

-Não, isso era o que eu tinha que fazer o lorde das trevas acreditarem. Mesmo que ele se foi, na época, como Albus, eu sabia que ele iria voltar. Novamente como Albus, após o incidente na câmara dos segredos, eu trabalhei o que tinha feito o que significa que ele fez horcruxes. Algo ainda que eu nunca pensasse que ele iria fazer, eles são a pior magia negra que existe.

-Sim. -Harry suspirou então olhou para seu filho.-Hum, eu gostaria de perguntar sobre isso, uma vez que você sabe magia negra.

-Eu faço.

-Tendo que dentro de mim, ele teria feito qualquer coisa para mim, me danificado de qualquer maneira? Eu não quero nada disso afetando o meu filho.

-Não, isso não aconteceu, tudo o que fez foi dar a você e o Lorde das Trevas uma conexão.

-Sim, eu vi coisas tão terríveis que ele fez que é difícil de conviver.

-Eu imagino que como eu já vi o meu quinhão de coisas perturbadoras o lorde das trevas fez.

Harry olhou para cima. -Por que você ainda chamá-lo disso, mesmo se você só estava fingindo ser um Comensal da Morte?

-Eu era um Comensal da Morte Harry, nunca se esqueça disso. Mas eu acredito que a resposta é quanto tempo eu chamei-lhe isso. A partir do momento que eu tinha quatorze anos, ele fez-nos chamá-lo de o Lorde das Trevas. Posso dizer Voldemort e posso dizer Tom Riddle, mas dizendo que o Lorde das Trevas tem sido parte de mim por um longo tempo.

-Faz sentido eu suponho. -Harry retirou a garrafa vazia da boca de seu filho, pegou uma toalha da bolsa, colocou-a no ombro, em seguida, colocar seu filho sobre ela e começou a tapinha das costas.

\- parece ter obtido o jeito com tudo o que está envolvido com a criação de uma criança.

-Sim, eu tenho agora, graças a Andrômeda. Você disse que prefiro falar daqui, eu entendo e em algumas semanas eu passar em minha casa. Poderíamos falar lá, se você quiser, mas eu gostaria de saber uma coisa, agora se você não se importaria?

-Peça, e eu vou ver.

-Minha mãe, por que você chamá-la de sangue-ruim?

Severus suspirou então se sentou em frente Harry. -Eu nunca quis, eu estava ferido, envergonhado como eu tenho certeza que você viu. Eu ataquei por causa do que o seu pai estava fazendo e desde que eu sabia que ele tinha sentimentos por Lily, que é que a minha raiva visava. Há muito mais para isso, mas como eu disse, eu prefiro não discutir isso aqui.

-Está tudo bem, mas o que você disse, sim, que é o que eu imaginei. Você parecia humilhado e eu sei que eu teria também. Depois de quebrar em sua mente naquele dia, eu estava tão confuso porque eu tinha ouvido todas essas coisas sobre o meu pai, como ele era bom, o quanto meus pais se amavam. Então eu o vi fazer isso com você e eu percebi que ele tinha um pouco de um lado escuro, isso me assustou.

-Ele nunca teve um lado escuro Harry, ele simplesmente não conseguia parar de me provocar. Novamente, há uma razão que discutiremos mais tarde. Seu pai não era um homem mau em tudo, na verdade, eu iria tão longe e dizer que ele era um homem muito bom e ele amava sua mãe mais do que qualquer coisa. Ele literalmente acarinhados em todos os sentidos. Ela não poderia ter sido tratada melhor do que como James Potter tratava.

Harry olhou para Snape e ele tinha certeza de que o choque havia mostrado em seu rosto. Ele tentou relaxar o rosto, finalmente, ele embala seu filho e olhou para ele assim que Snape não podia ver o que estava sentindo, choque, sim, mas era mais e Harry não tinha certeza exatamente o que era. Tudo o que sabia era que ele estava, finalmente, ver um pouco do real Severus Snape.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Mais um capitulo pronto espero que vocês gostem e comentem, vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos.**

**Ate breve**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo treze**

Durante o próximo par de semanas, Harry demorou para sair com Teddy fora. Ele precisava fazer as coisas para a casa dele e ele teve que se acostumar a parar, alimentar Teddy, mudá-lo, em seguida, continuar o que estava fazendo. Ele tinha um monte de pessoas vêm até ele, todos fazendo a mesma coisa, cujo bebê foi passado de mão em mão. Finalmente Harry acabou de começar dizendo a todos que Teddy era seu filho, mas sua mãe morreu durante a batalha de Hogwarts. Ele tinha um monte de mulher oferta para ser sua mãe, Harry ficou chocado no início, mas ele foi educado e transformou-os todos para baixo. Ele também foi abordado por alguns homens que ofereceram a mesma coisa, para ajudar Harry cuidar de sua criança, de novo Harry virou para baixo.

Repórteres apareceram pela segunda vez Harry foi ao Beco Diagonal. Assim, ele finalmente se levantou e contou sua história de como ele veio a ser pai de apenas dezoito anos. Mas ele mudou algumas coisas ao redor, ele disse Remus e Tonks perguntou a ele, não que ela só fez isso sem ele saber. Eles queriam alguém que se preocupava com o pai o seu filho. Todos pareciam acreditar nele, então, finalmente, ele deixá-los tomar algumas fotos de Teddy e ele juntos antes de terminar suas compras.

Harry esbarrou em alguns de seus amigos e, novamente, todos eles foram surpreendidos que Harry fosse um pai. As meninas gostam de Luna, as gêmeas Patil, Hannah Abbott todos feitos ruídos do bebê em pelúcia e não conseguia parar de tocá-lo fazendo com que o riso bebê. Amigos do sexo masculino de Harry queriam, principalmente, para saber sobre o sexo que fez Harry rir porque ele percebeu que todos os seus amigos do sexo masculino nunca fizeram sexo antes. Ele nunca admitiu que ele nunca fizesse antes Tonks, mas com Ginny, havia um monte de tocar com os dois dando os outros orgasmos com as mãos. Foi um pouco difícil demais para fazer sexo real, com tudo acontecendo e Harry não se sentia confortável em ir até o fim com ela quando ela não era maior de idade, mas Ginny não ia deixar que impedi-la de ter um pouco de diversão.

Harry estava andando Beco Diagonal tentando pensar em que mais precisava de quando um homem da idade de Harry, talvez um pouco mais velho aproximou-se dele. Ele deu a Harry um sorriso brilhante, em seguida, olhou para Teddy. Ele sorriu para Harry novamente, então se afastou. Mas o que Harry achou estranho foi o momento em que o homem sorriu para ele, ele sentiu um choque de prazer ir direto para sua virilha e não podia trabalhar o porquê. Ele balançou a cabeça e voltou a se concentrar no que ele precisava antes de levar seu filho para casa.

Poucos dias depois, Harry se mudou para sua casa com Teddy. Andrômeda estava triste, claro, mas como eles discutiram, ela poderia ter Teddy pernoitar ocasionalmente. Ambos gostaram da idéia, uma vez que deu a Harry uma pausa e deixe Andrômeda ficar perto de seu neto, sua única família.

Harry tinha acabado de se estabelecer com Teddy para baixo em seu quarto e foi fazendo-se alguns almoços quando uma coruja estranha voou para a cozinha e pousou sobre a mesa. Harry pegou a nota de seu bico, lê-lo, em seguida, respondeu. Ele assistiu à coruja voar para longe antes de terminar seu almoço.

Naquela noite, depois que Harry tinha banhado Teddy seguido, colocá-lo para a cama, ele sentou-se no sofá à espera de seu convidado. Quando ele ouviu uma batida na porta, ele fez saltar, mesmo que tivesse sido esperando por isso. Harry levou um par de respirações calmantes, em seguida, abriu a porta.

-Professor, entra. -Harry voltou para permitir que Snape a entrar em sua casa.

-Harry. -Snape entrou na sala e olhou em volta.-Algum deste mobiliário pertenciam aos seus pais, eu reconhecê-lo.

Harry fechou a porta. -Hum, sim, eu percebi que estava sentado lá e foi em bom estado. Isso me dá um pouco de meus pais na minha casa. Como você sabia que embora?

-Eu fui para a casa de seus pais um par de vezes, uma vez que não muito tempo depois eles se casaram. Eu perguntei a sua mãe que me perdoasse, ela finalmente fez e nós sentamos e conversamos. Também falei com o seu pai uma vez, precisávamos para limpar o ar sobre algumas coisas.

-Ok, bem, por que você não se senta. Gostaria de algo, uma bebida ou uma xícara de chá?

-Não, eu estou bem obrigado. Onde está o seu filho?

-Dormindo, após o banho, ele geralmente cai direto para o sono. -Harry se sentou diante de Snape.-Então você disse que precisamos falar as coisas.

-Sim, mas em primeiro lugar, eu gostaria de pedir um favor e eu sei que vindo de mim, que iria surpreendê-lo.

-Sim, um pouco, mas desde que eu sei que você ajudou, eu tenho a sorte de mudar de idéia sobre você.

-Então, a favor é realmente sobre o meu afilhado, Draco.

-Oh caramba, eu nunca percebi que ele era seu afilhado, as coisas fazem sentido agora.

-Sim, por que eu deixá-lo fora tanto. Como sabe que ele ainda está nas celas no ministério, mas seu julgamento é devido na próxima semana. Você também sabe que ele não queria matar Albus, maldição senhorita Sino ou veneno deputado, Weasley. Aquelas coisas que ele fez foram porque ele estava desesperado para salvar a vida de sua mãe. Tenho certeza que você poderia entender que vai comprimento extra para salvar alguém que você ama.

-Sim, eu faço e um pai ou filho, mais ainda. Narcisa Malfoy me ajudou naquela noite, foi para seu filho, que eu recebo, mas ainda me deu uma chance. Então, qual é este favor?

-Eu gostaria que você testemunhasse para ele em seu julgamento.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, em seguida, levantou-se e serviu-se de um pequeno copo de uísque de fogo, ele tomou um gole antes de enfrentar Snape.

-Antes de eu decidir, desde que eu tenho tempo e me desculpe, mas eu vou usar isso. Eu quero saber por que você e meu pai se odiavam. Eu recebi o que as crianças fazem quando estão na escola, mas vocês dois parecia ir deliberadamente um para o outro o tempo todo. Remus explicou algumas coisas para mim, sobre as lutas que você costumava ter. Mas eu acho que tudo isso é por isso que você me deu aqueles olhares quando eu comecei em Hogwarts. Então, para mim para ajudar Malfoy, eu quero a verdade Snape.

Severus olhou para Harry e não tinha certeza de como ele se sentia ou como tirar essa nova assertiva Sr. Potter. Mas ele percebeu que este jovem merecia saber tudo, Severus só não tinha certeza de como ele tomaria ouvir isso pouco surpreendente de informações e esperava que ele nunca pegasse em tudo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**O que será que são essas informações que Snape esconde com tanto afinco? E será que Harry vai tomar bem disso?**

**Espero que vocês gostem, vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo quatorze**

-Tudo bem, eu acho que é justo considerar como meu afilhado tratou. Mas o que eu estou a ponto de dizer que eu gostaria que fosse mantida entre nós. Ele vai chocá-lo, mas você só vai ouvir a verdade.

Harry sentou-se. -Isso é tudo que eu sempre quis, choque ou não, então você tem a minha palavra que eu nunca vou repetir isso.

Severus assentiu: - Talvez eu pudesse fazer com uma bebida antes de eu começar.

Harry acenou com a cabeça voltou-se e derramou um copo de uísque de fogo, entregou a Snape antes de se sentar.

Severus tomou um gole. -Antes de explicar, esta é a razão pela qual eu dei-lhe um momento tão difícil. Sim, era a sua aparência, você é James todo além de olhos de Lily. Mas muito de sua personalidade é James. Você luta como ele, seu temperamento explosivo é James e seu protecionismo é tudo James. As memórias que lhe mostrei, selecionei-los deliberadamente. Eu percebi que eu estava prestes a morrer, por isso gostaria de manter a verdade enterrada. Mas você nunca viu algumas das vezes eu estava sozinho com seu pai. Agora mesmo que você sabe que eu amava sua mãe, era como minha melhor amiga, não um amor romântico. Ela era a pessoa mais próxima de mim, mais perto do que até mesmo os meus próprios pais e que se importava muito para o outro, mas como apenas amigos. Eu sei o que você viu fez você acreditar no contrário e que foi deliberada.

-Ok, continue indo, por favor.

-Com a idade de doze anos, eu percebi que eu preferia homens, mas outra coisa me ocorreu. Mesmo que eu odiava seu pai e padrinho, eu parecia encontrar-me sentir atraído por James e eu acredito que é por isso que eu lutei com ele tanto. Ele era quem eu queria, mas nunca poderia ter. Agora, apesar de que você acaba de chocado, que não é nada para esta próxima parte eu estou prestes a explicar. -Severus tomou outro gole, antes que ele pudesse continuar Harry falou.

-Então, já que você estava atraído por ele e eu me pareço com meu pai, que é a razão de como você me tratou?

-Sim, você me lembrou de que eu queria. Agora esta parte seguinte, um dia depois de seu pai terminou formação de Quadribol, eu iria esconder nas sombras para vê-lo, eu esperei até que o resto da equipe para sair, em seguida, sorrateiramente para o vestiário. Seu pai estava sozinho, ele estava tendo um chuveiro. Ele nunca soube que eu estava olhando para ele, não até que ele saiu. Eu parecia ter congelado e não poderia sair a tempo. Ele deve ter visto alguma coisa, algum olhar no meu rosto. Ele nem sequer cobrir-se, apenas se aproximou de mim. Ele olhou para o que pareceram horas, realmente foi apenas alguns minutos. Finalmente, ele me perguntou por que eu estava o vendoele tomar banho e por que eu estava nos vestiários da Gryffindor. Ele agarrou meu braço, porque eu estava indo para recusar-se a responder, ele não me deixou ir até que eu lhe disse a verdade. Eu pensei que ele iria me insultar, mas ele nunca fez, ele realmente me surpreendeu.

-O que ele fez? -A voz de Harry teve um tremor nervoso para ele e ele sabia que Snape ouvi-lo também.

-Ele me beijou, então ele explicou que, apesar de ele preferiu meninas, ele era, na verdade, bissexual e tinha sido com um rapaz antes. Ele nunca me disse quem era eu só assumiu que era Black, porque eu sabia que ele era gay.

-Sirius era gay. -Harry engoliu em seco, em seguida bebeu o último de sua bebida.-Eu nunca soube disso, mas eu não sei muito sobre os meus pais ou Sirius.

-Não, você não faz, mas há mais, se você quiser ouvir isso?

-Eu faço, eu acho que eu preciso, porque isso é tudo que faz sentido agora.

-Sim, seria. -Severus tomou um gole. -Nós nunca deixou os vestiários, acabamos por ter relações sexuais. A partir de então, estaríamos fugindo, pelo menos, uma vez por semana e encontrar em algum lugar. Seu pai me disse que ele estava apaixonado por Lily e planejava se casar com ela um dia e então ele me chantageou. Se eu dissesse a Lily algo sobre o que estávamos fazendo, ele diria a Lily eu estava mentindo, eu era um Comensal da Morte e eu o convenci a ter relações sexuais e eu usei para espioná-lo no chuveiro. Lily sabia que eu era gay, ela era a única que sabia, antes que eu disse a seu pai que é. Lily queria falar comigo sobre isso, porque eu costumava pensar que eu estava errado, havia algo de errado comigo.

-Quando eu tinha quinze anos, eu tentei me matar por causa disso, este foi logo antes de seu pai. Ela veio a St. Mungo de me ver e me contou sobre Albus ser gay. Ela nunca me disse como ela descobriu sobre isso. Mas a partir de então eu tinha alguém para conversar, que sabia o que eu estava passando. Levei um tempo, mas eu até disse Albus sobre James, ele me disse para desistir de James porque ele nunca iria a qualquer lugar, que James e Lily estavam destinados a ficar juntos. Naturalmente, eu estava machucado, mas eu sempre soube a verdade. A partir de então eu mergulhei com os outros comensais da morte, eu esperava que fosse me ajudar a esquecer o seu pai. Essa também é a razão para alguns das nossas lutas mais graves, mesmo que ainda fez ficar juntos de vez em quando.

-Não era apenas sexo era isso, que o amava?

-Sim, eu fiz. Agora, apesar de Albus disse Lily quando viu o meu patrono na memória, foi para seu pai não sua mãe e eu fiz Albus e você acredita que, um companheiro ao seu veado.

-Ok, bem, isso me surpreendeu, mas não tanto quanto deveria. Só mais uma coisa que eu realmente preciso saber. Na época, eu prometo Dumbledore para nunca contar a ninguém, eu nunca tive, eu não acho que ele quis dizer-lhe, porém, a profecia?

-Sim, quando ele acreditava que era criança da profecia significava, eu fui para a casa de seu pai e falei com seu pai. Nós não tínhamos falado desde a nossa última vez juntos. Era estranho no início e uma vez ele percebeu que eu não estava lá para ele, nós relaxamos e eu expliquei o que eu fiz. Ele nem sequer me odiava por isso, mas ele me pediu para fazer tudo o que podia para mantê-lo seguro. Lily me perguntou a mesma coisa quando eu falei com ela. Foi depois que eu deixei a seu pai que fui para Albus e você viu o que aconteceu. Eu fiz promessa de fazer tudo o que podia para proteger o filho de Lily e James, pelo amor que eu tinha por ambos.

-Sim, eu entendo isso agora. Só mais uma coisa, Sirius, a maneira como ele falou sobre você e você dele, que ele sabia sobre você e meu pai?

-Sim, essa é a razão. James me disse que ele tinha a dizer Black como ele contou-lhe tudo. Ele pensou que eu estava tentando fazer com James para se juntar aos Comensais da Morte. Não importa o que eu disse, ele se recusou a acreditar que eu não estava tentando corromper James, eu nunca faria isso e James não era do tipo que nunca deixa ninguém convencê-lo a ir para o outro lado.

Harry acenou com a cabeça, finalmente percebendo por que Snape tinha sido tão frio em direção a ele. Os dois homens estavam sentados em silêncio, tomando uma bebida de vez em quando, mas nenhum dos dois disse uma coisa. Ambos tinham muito que pensar e tomar em tudo o que havia sido falado.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmm**

**Que vida Severus e triste por cima. Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo quinze**

-Vou testemunhar para Malfoy, e obrigado por me dizendo tudo isso, ele ajuda e explicar um monte de coisas. Existe alguma coisa que você precisa me perguntar, eu realmente não tenho nenhum segredo?

-Eu tenho uma suspeita sobre duas coisas que você pode ser capaz de responder. Primeiro, a profecia e por que Albus acreditava que significava que você.

-Você sabia que a verdade sobre Voldemort, sendo um mestiço?

-Sim, isso é o que a minha suspeita é de cerca. Ele escolheu você, um mestiço como ele sobre o outro menino nascido ao mesmo tempo, um puro-sangue, que é correto?

-Sim, Neville poderia ter tido a minha vida. Dumbledore me fez prometer que nunca lhe dizer, eu nunca sequer disse Hermione ou Rony sobre isso.

-O outro é a varinha, tivemos que trabalhar para que eu fosse à pessoa para matá-lo, mas eu sempre acreditei que não havia mais do que não querer Bellatrix para jogar com ele. Eu sei que varinha foi tomada pelo senhor das trevas e deve haver uma razão.

-Isso tem que permanecer confidencial professor, é perigoso.

-Você tem a minha palavra que eu não vou repetir nada do que falamos.

Harry acenou com a cabeça. -varinha de Dumbledore foi a Varinha das Varinhas. Ele planejou para você ganhar quando você o matou. Agora, como você sabe Malfoy desarmou-o antes de você chegar lá, mas eu não tenho certeza se você sabe que eu desarmado Malfoy na Mansão Malfoy. Assim, a varinha agora pertence a mim, mas eu ter escondido onde ninguém nunca vai encontrá-lo. Eu considerei destruí-lo e que a única razão que eu não era porque ela pertencia a Dumbledore e eu me preocupava muito dele, então eu não podia.

-Então foi uma coisa boa Draco fez desarmar Albus naquela noite. Eu não acho que eu gostaria que a responsabilidade que a varinha exigiria. Mas você me surpreendeu Harry, você foi honesto e que não foram excessivamente chocantes ao ouvir que eu sentia por seu pai ou o que aconteceu entre nós. Você é realmente o filho de seu pai e eu finalmente estou vendo um homem jovem e bonito que seu pai sempre esperava que você viesse ser. Eu não tenho certeza de como eles se sentem ao saber que eles seriam avós tão jovens, porém, trinta e oito é um pouco jovem para serem avós, é jovem o suficiente para ser um pai.

-Sim, mas imagine como eu me sinto, eu sou apenas dezoito anos e um pai, um pai solteiro também. Mas você me surpreendeu bem Professor, você era honesto e eu não tinha certeza de que seria. Mas eu posso finalmente ver o que minha mãe viu em você, por que ela se tornou seu amigo.

-Acho que podemos dispensar as formalidades Harry, é Severus.

Harry acenou com a cabeça. -Severus, eu preciso saber mais uma coisa e se eu estiver errado, me desculpe. Mas eu sou muito bom em ler as pessoas, você era o único que eu nunca poderia ter uma verdadeira leitura, no entanto, você é um ator muito bom. Agora eu espero que eu não me envergonhe.

-Parece que este deve ser pessoal, por isso vou tentar ser honesto e discreto.

-Você disse que me deu um tempo difícil, principalmente porque eu pareço com meu pai, que você amava. Mas houve momentos em que eu vi alguma coisa em seu rosto quando você olhou para mim. Eu também vi isso de novo quando falamos em Hogwarts. Agora eu não sou tão bem informado sobre relacionamentos, tendo apenas dois e ambos não duraram muito tempo. Mas eu sei o que eu vi e mesmo que você é bom em esconder o seu verdadeiro eu, seus sentimentos, eu acho que é mais do que me envolve. -Harry lentamente olhou para cima e mais uma vez ele viu o olhar, era a maneira que você olha para alguém que você se preocupava, mas era mais do que cuidar como um amigo foi realmente sentimentos.

-Eu estava esperando que você não pegar nisso, assim que eu deveria explicar. No começo eu achava que eu estava atraído por você porque você é tão parecido com James. Eu ainda não tenho certeza de que não é o caso. Ao longo dos últimos anos, tenho tentado organizar meus pensamentos em relação a você. Mesmo que eu descobri que eu estou vendo você e não seu pai, não sei nada virá disto. Você é jovem e você também está em linha reta.

-Idade não tem nada a ver com sentimentos, mas como por ser em linha reta, eu não tenho tanta certeza. Eu acho que sou mais parecido com meu pai do que eu pensava. Ok deixe-me explicar, veja, eu namorei Ginny, eu tenho certeza que você sabe disso, nós nunca tivemos sexo e essa foi a minha chamada, ela não era da idade. Assim, o máximo que fez foi muito comovente, satisfazendo um ao outro dessa forma. Agora eu fiz sexo com Tonks e admito que eu goste, mas quando eu fui fazer compras, este homem, não tenho idéia de quem ele era, ele sorriu para mim antes de sorrir para Teddy. O sorriso que ele me deu-me fez reagir, ele foi direto através de mim e me confundiu. Mas já que você explicou sobre o meu pai, eu não sou tão confuso como eu era. Então eu acho que eu sou bissexual como meu pai ou gay, porque eu não parei de olhar fixamente em seus olhos escuros e desde que eu já estou envergonhando a mim mesmo que eu poderia muito bem continuar, seu lindo.

Severus sentou lá em audiência choque o que Harry disse, mas seu coração saltou ao mesmo tempo. Eles poderiam fazer esse trabalho, com a diferença de idade, Severus não tinha certeza. Ele encontrou Harry atraente e ser um jovem muito bom, mas, novamente, jovem. Ele sabia que tinha de dizer alguma coisa, ele podia ver como Harry estava nervoso.

-Harry, apesar de eu ainda estou tentando descobrir se eu estou atraído por você para o seu pai ou a você, eu sou vinte anos mais velhos que você. Se você é gay ou não, você deve encontrar alguém mais perto de sua idade.

-Por causa da minha vida, como tem sido difícil, que eu tenho certeza que você sabia. Tudo isso, os Dursley, Voldemort, tudo o que eu passei, que me fez crescer rápido. Mas agora, desde a noite em que ele morreu, eu sinto como se tivesse envelhecido. Eu não me sinto dezoito anos, para ser honesto, eu sinto que eu tenho quarenta, cinqüenta. -Harry suspirou.-Outra coisa, eu não acredito que a idade deve entrar em como alguém se sente. Remus e Tonks amavam, ele tinha a sua idade, Tonks foi apenas os seus vinte e poucos anos, eles não deixaram sua idade vir entre eles. Então verdade Severus, é a idade a única coisa que pode ser que você parar?

Severus suspirou. -É principalmente a sua idade Harry, mas como eu disse, eu ainda estou tentando descobrir se eu encontrá-lo atraente ou se é porque você se parece com James. Eu admito que goste de sua personalidade mais do que James. Ele gostava de ser popular, ele gostava de jogar piadas e brincadeiras com as pessoas e ele gostava de enfeitiçar ninguém que o aborrecia. Você não é nada assim, você nunca gostou de atenção, você nunca jogou uma brincadeira com alguém e você nunca enfeitiçado sem razão, como o que aconteceu com Draco. Ele explicou que ele estava indo para usar a maldição cruciatus em você. Então, eu acredito que eu preciso para trabalhar fora, se eu estou atraído por você antes de iniciar qualquer coisa, isso é só porque ele pode ser você que pode se machucar se eu ainda tenho sentimentos para o seu pai e isso é o que eu vejo quando eu olho para você. Agora eu acho que eu deveria ir, eu tenho um monte de pensamento para fazer e eu espero que você considere tudo bem.

Severus colocou o copo sobre a mesa e levantou-se da mesma maneira que Harry fez e eles caminharam até a porta juntos. Harry parou antes de abrir a porta e virou-se para encará-lo, em seguida, eles estavam se beijando nos braços um do outro. Severus sentiu alguma coisa, o beijo de Harry estava dando a ele foi mais intensa, mas ele ainda precisava trabalhar para fora o que estava sentindo tão Harry nunca se machucasse.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmmmmmmmmmmmm**

**Isso sim que é bom demais, mas esperemos que Severus descubra seus sentimentos, espero que vocês gostem vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos.**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo dezesseis**

Severus se afastou de Harry. -Precisamos considerar tudo Harry, eu não acho que nós devemos apenas apressar em nada.

-Eu concordo, mas há uma razão que eu te beijei além de querer. Agora você tem uma comparação entre meu pai e eu, você mesmo disse que nossas personalidades são o mesmo em alguns aspectos e diferente de outras formas, talvez os nossos beijos sejam diferentes também. Eu vou dizer isto, eu gostava de te beijar, mas agora cabe a você. Você pode me dizer quando o julgamento de Malfoy é?

-Em primeiro lugar, sim, você beija de forma diferente do que o seu pai, eu acredito que você colocar todos os seus sentimentos para ele, então eu tenho uma comparação. Em segundo lugar, eu gostaria de te beijar também. Quanto ao julgamento, vou notificá-lo e também notificar a Suprema Corte que você estará testemunhando em nome de Draco. Desde que seus pais tenham sido enviados diretamente para Azkaban e eu sou o padrinho dele, eu tenho a responsabilidade por ele. Se você quiser, eu vou acompanhá-lo em dia. Uma vez que a palavra sai que você vai estar lá no dia, haverá um monte de atenção e você tem Teddy para pensar.

-Isso é gentil de você Severus, então sim, eu gostaria de ir com você. Se você trabalha fora o que você sente, deixe-me saber? -Harry sorriu então abriu a porta.

-Eu vou, boa noite Harry.

-Boa noite... Sev. -Harry deu um sorriso insolente e com uma pequena risada de Severus quando ele entrou pela porta. Eles olharam um para o outro por mais alguns segundos antes de Severus aparatou de distância.

-Seus olhos um sonho. -Harry riu, em seguida, fechou a porta e subiu para verificar em seu filho, que estava dormindo profundamente, então ele entrou em seu quarto, despiu e banho antes de subir na cama. Ele ficou ali, com as mãos atrás da cabeça pensando em tudo Severus disse, mas ele também não poderia começar seus olhos escuros de sua mente. Harry sorriu de novo, virou-se e sabia que seu sonho seria de combustão sem chama orbes escura.

Um par de dias depois, Harry estava sentado no chão, brincando com Teddy, quando houve uma batida na porta. O estômago de Harry virou pensando Severus. Ele rapidamente abriu a porta.

-Kingsley, hey. -Harry tentou não parecer ou olhar decepcionado.

-Eu estava esperando para falar com você Harry, podemos entrar?

-Um, em primeiro lugar, esses dois caras com você, você confia neles com sua vida?

-Eu os conheço há alguns anos e eu acredito que eles são dignos de confiança Harry, eles são aurores e eu trabalhei com eles.

-Então, só sei desde que você nunca disse com a sua vida, que eu estou mantendo minha varinha sobre eles. -varinha de Harry tinha escorregado para baixo sua manga quando ele se moveu para trás para deixar os três homens. Ele foi direto sobre o Teddy e escolheu-o para cima, segurando-o perto. -Sente-se e diga-me o que eu posso fazer por você.

Harry sentou-se no canto mais distante para que ele pudesse ficar de olho em todo mundo, e que não foi passado pré-aviso de Kingsley.

-Você está seguro Harry, eu não iria deixar ninguém te machucar, eu acho que você sabe disso.

-Depois da minha vida Kingsley, eu não confio em um monte de gente, você que eu faço, com a minha vida. Mas eu não os conheço e tenho Teddy para pensar.

-É justo, mas o que eu li nos jornais sobre Teddy, isso é verdade?

-Sim, ele é meu. - Harry olhou para seu filho:-Você pode dizer pelo cabelo.

-Sim, você pode. -Kingsley deu um sorriso.-Tudo bem para baixo ao negócio, eu preciso de respostas que só você pode dar. Eu questionei Severus Snape em seu papel em tudo isso, você teve um papel importante.

-Ok, eu esperava para falar com você há muito tempo, você foi ocupado eu presumo. Agora, como para o que você disse, eu não posso responder tudo Kingsley, desculpe, mas algumas coisas que eu nunca vou repetir.

-Então, o que você disse para Voldemort naquela noite, sobre suas horcruxes sendo destruída, é que se você pode me dizer ou não pode me dizer?

-Não é possível, tudo o que eu vou dizer é uma horcruxe é a pior magia negra que existe e a razão que ele foi capaz de voltar.

-Eu realmente preciso saber o que eles estão Harry.

-Desculpe Kingsley, não vai acontecer. Se a palavra saísse, estaríamos de volta lutando com outro bruxo das trevas tão ruim quanto Voldemort. Apenas um par de pessoas sabe o que são e que é a maneira que fica.

Kingsley suspirou. -Eu sempre soube que você era teimoso meu jovem amigo. Ok, eu preciso saber por que ele esse feitiço saiu pela culatra em cima dele e não você que ele estava com o objetivo, o que eu estou contente com pelo caminho.

Harry sorriu. -Eu também, mas para responder a isso, ele estava usando a minha varinha, bem, minha varinha eu ganhei. Falei com Garrick Olivaras após resgatá-lo da Mansão Malfoy. Ele explicou um pouco sobre a varinha lore. Mas que a varinha era minha a partir do momento que eu desarmado alguém, Voldemort nunca soube que era meu embora. Você deve se lembrar do que aconteceu naquela noite, quando Olho-Tonto tinha seis outros se transformam em mim.

-Quando você quebrou a varinha emprestada de Voldemort, eu ainda não tenho certeza sobre isso.

-Ok, minha varinha, este em minha mão é o que eu tenho de Olivaras quando eu tinha onze anos, ele me escolheu. Agora é núcleo é uma pena fênix de Fawkes, Fênix de Dumbledore. Ele sempre apenas deu outra pena e que aconteceu para ir para a varinha de Voldemort. Assim, nossas duas varinhas se recusaram a trabalhar corretamente uns contra os outros, eles não matam uns aos outros. Assim, ele toma emprestada velha varinha de Malfoy na esperança de que seria o suficiente para me impedir. Naquela noite, eu estava meio inconsciente e por qualquer motivo a minha varinha movido por seus próprios e filmados chamas douradas para ele e quebrou a varinha emprestada. Então, ele decidiu procurar outra varinha e percebi a varinha de Dumbledore pode ser poderoso o suficiente. Ele foi o único que quebrou sepulcro aberto de Dumbledore, mas eu já tinha ganhado a varinha até lá.

-Sim, Draco Malfoy desarmou Albus na noite em que morreu, para que desarmou Draco. Isso tem sido respondida em seguida. Agora, por que ele acredita que você estivesse morto e ter Hagrid levá-lo para fora da floresta proibida?

-Bem. -Harry olhou para Teddy que sorriu para ele: -Eu deixei ele me bater com a maldição da morte, então eu fingi estar morto. Narcisa Malfoy foi feito para me verificar, ela sabia que eu estava vivo, mas ela perguntou se seu filho estava vivo no castelo. Quando eu disse a ela que ele era, ela disse a Voldemort que eu estava morto. Ela não fez isso para me ajudar, foi para que ela pudesse encontrar seu filho.

-Ok, isso é um choque para ouvir. Albus explicou por que você sobreviveu como um bebê, sua mãe. Por que você sobreviver a esse tempo?

-Eu não posso te dizer Kingsley, me desculpe.

-Desculpe-me Sr. Potter, mas ele é o ministro e deve ser tratado como tal. -um dos aurores disse.

-Para mim Kingsley é um amigo, mas vou deixar isso para você Kingsley como o que você quer que eu chame você. Mas penso nisso, se eu começar a te ver como o ministro, então eu provavelmente não teria deixá-lo aqui, se eu vir-lo-lo como um amigo, então eu deixei amigos nisso.

-Isso eu entendo, pois você teve uma corrida com Rufus, e Fudge era apenas idiota.

-A corrida com Rufus, ótima maneira de dizer que tivemos algumas lutas e ele estava sangrando muito idiota. Tudo o que ele pensava era como as coisas olham, e não fazer o seu trabalho na tentativa de parar de Voldemort. -Harry viu os dois aurores endurecer.-Eu não acho que você é como eu e seus aurores Kingsley, não que eu me importo.

-Bem, você fez apenas insultar um amigo deles, mas eu sei o que Rufus fez e foi errado. Deixe-me perguntar isso, pois você disse que confiava em mim e você faz com a sua vida e têm duas vezes pelo caminho. -Kingsley sorriu fazendo Harry risada: -Se eu estava aqui sozinho, você explicar as coisas para mim?

Harry sentou-se ali pensando por alguns minutos, em seguida, colocar seu filho em cima de seu ombro. -Talvez, se eu tivesse a sua palavra de que o que eu digo a você nunca se repete ou colocar em qualquer tipo de relatório ou declaração. É perigoso Kingsley eu tive perigo suficiente para me durar uma vida.

-É justo, então o que você diz sobre mim voltar sozinho. Eu sei que estou seguro aqui, vou ser escoltado, mas vou entrar sozinho.

-Sir. -um dos aurores começou a falar.

-Estamos seguro com Harry, nós estivemos sozinhos lotes de vezes.

-Tudo bem Kingsley, eu vou fazer isso, porque eu confio em você. Mas, apesar de seus aurores estará fora que eu conseguir, vou colocar encantamentos ao redor da casa para que eles não sejam capazes de ouvir qualquer coisa que dizer, eu sou muito bom nisso.

-Então eu vou te ver na próxima semana, vou mandar uma coruja com o dia em que eu posso fazer isso. -Kingsley e Harry se levantou, Kingsley teve um rápido olhar para Teddy.-Ele se parece com você, cabelos rebeldes e tudo que você meu amigo.

-Sim, ele é meu filho. -Harry riu, em seguida, deixar os homens para fora antes de voltar a jogar com Teddy.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Espero sinceramente que Kingsley não repita nada disso a ninguém num futuro próximo! Espero que vocês gostem do capitulo e comentem, vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos.**

**Ate breve**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo dezessete**

Uma semana depois, Harry estava arrumando a bolsa de Teddy pronto enquanto seu filho estava no grande tapete no chão da sala. Ele tinha encantado alguns de seus brinquedos para flutuar e girar em torno acima dele, que estava mantendo Teddy ocupado para que Harry pudesse ter tudo pronto. Ele ouviu a porta e fez o seu caminho rapidamente para ele.

-Severus, entre, eu estou quase pronto. -ele mudou-se para o lado e deixá-lo entrar.

-Seu filho esta acordado pelo que vejo.

-Sim, eu vou acabar de arrumar sua bolsa, por que você não ficar de olho nele para mim. -Harry sorriu, em seguida, correu de volta para a cozinha. Ele colocou fraldas, roupas, um par de toalhas e garrafas de Teddy na bolsa e viu Severus sentado no chão, conversando com seu filho que fez Harry sorrir. –Ok.-Harry colocou a bolsa no chão, em seguida, levou os encantos fora dos brinquedos e flutuava-los para o tapete ao lado de seu filho, em seguida, se abaixou e pegou Teddy no colo.-Nós temos que ir para fora Teddy.-Harry beijou sua bochecha.-um, você pode segurá-lo por um minuto, eu só preciso ir lá para cima.

-Hum, claro, mas eu nunca segurei um bebê antes, Harry.-ele desajeitadamente levou o bebê pequeno em seus braços: -Ele parece com você.

-Sim, ele faz e ele parece gostar de você, ele está sorrindo. Eu já volto. -Harry correu até as escadas ainda sorrindo que seu filho também parecia gostar Severo.

Severus olhou para o bebê e não pôde deixar de sorrir. -Você é tão parecido com seu pai e avô. Mas eu vi o seu pai quando tinha a sua idade, você está exatamente como ele, até mesmo o seu cabelo bagunçado.

Harry sorriu quando ouviu o que Severus disse: - Sim, como o meu, eu não posso obtê-lo a ficar na posição horizontal. Quanto tempo nós temos?

-Tempo suficiente Harry. -ele entregou o bebê de volta para seu pai: -Eu queria dizer-lhe que, se você quiser, podemos ver como isso vai entre nós. Eu não parei de pensar sobre aquele beijo, que eu tenho certeza que era o seu plano.

-Eu esperava que fizesse você pensar sobre isso. -Harry chegou mais perto.-Assim, vemos uns aos outros, você vai estar bem com Teddy embora?

-Sim, eu fiz exame de seu filho em consideração que ele é parte de sua vida. -Severus abaixou-se e os lábios de Harry, capturado.-Isso é o que eu me lembrava.

Harry sorriu. -Sim, bom não era. Mas sobre o que eu chamei você quando você saiu como você se sente sobre isso?

-Eu realmente gostei sua mãe sempre me chamou Sev.

-E meu pai?

-Não, ele sempre me chamou Snape.

-Então, para continuar a fazer distinções entre nós, eu não vou chamá-lo de Snape mais. Mas eu gosto de Sev, ele combina com você. Só mais uma coisa, o que faz Malfoy chamá-lo longe de Hogwarts porque eu chamado Sirius por seu nome e ele foi o meu padrinho.

-Ele me chama de Severus, por que você quer saber isso?

-Eu já ouvi outras pessoas chamam sua madrinha ou padrinho tio ou tia. Eu disse a Hermione e Ron eu não quero Teddy chamando-os de tio ou tia, apenas Hermione e Ron.

-Então, você fez os padrinhos de seu filho, o que dizer de Andrômeda?

-Ela concordou comigo quando eu expliquei como ele sempre ficou do meu lado e como eles sempre me protegeu e que iria fazer o mesmo para Teddy. Eu sinto falta deles, estão na Austrália, no momento, olhando para os pais de Hermione.

-Então, ela fez sair por causa de quão perto ela é para você?

-Sim, mas ela também tirou a partir de suas memórias, para que eles nem sequer sabem que têm uma filha. Ela imaginou se ela não fazê-lo, então eles não iria perceber. Doeu profundamente para fazer isso, mas ela estava disposta a fazer isso para que ela pudesse me ajudar e mantê-los seguros, ao mesmo tempo. É por isso que eu a queria como madrinha de Teddy.

-Sim, ela sempre foi muito inteligente e muito protetora de você. Mas devemos ir você tem tudo?

Harry pegou a bolsa que Severus tirou de sua mão e atirou-a por cima do ombro.

-Sim, eu tenho agora. -Harry beijou Severo novamente tornando-os tanto rir.

-Vamos lá Harry, mas não devemos fazer isso em público até que tenhamos uma chance de ver como isso vai jogar fora.

-Boa idéia, mesmo que eu não me importo se alguém sabe. Mas vamos lá e espero que seu afilhado vá sair. Eu não acredito que ele merece Azkaban.

-Não, ele não faz.

Severus e Harry que estava segurando Teddy perto de seu peito, aparataram de distância. Eles chegaram ao ponto de aparição dentro do ministério e em poucos segundos, eles foram cercados por repórteres que estavam todas as perguntas gritando que fez Teddy gritar do barulho repentino.

-Você não pode ver as pessoas insuportáveis que Harry está segurando seu filho e agora você ter perturbado o bebê. -Severus olhou e abriu caminho para deixar Harry através da enorme multidão, mas ambos recusaram-se a falar. Eles apenas fizeram o seu caminho para os elevadores, então Harry manteve beijando o rosto testa nariz e bochechas de Teddy novamente.

-É companheiro bem, shhh. -Harry beijou-o novamente, em seguida, colocá-lo em seu peito novamente e balançou suave. Eles entraram no elevador e foi direto para os tribunais.

-Ele está se estabelecendo, que era impensável, gritando daquele jeito com um bebê em seus braços. Essas pessoas só não se acham às vezes.

-Ele está acostumado a barulho, mas que era tão alto e muito repentino, mas é bom Sev, você não precisa ficar com raiva. -Harry lhe deu um sorriso e Sev sorriu de volta.

-As pessoas gostam que me faça com raiva porque eles não usam o cérebro que lhes foram dados.

-Você me disse isso uma vez. -Harry sorriu.

-Sim, eu sei que eu fiz e eu sinto muito. Mas o que eles fizeram isso foi imperdoável, mas vamos entrar. -Severus abriu a porta e deixou Harry e todos os olhos da Suprema Corte e os espectadores todos olhou como Harry segurando seu filho e Severus como eles tomaram seus assentos. Harry sabia que isso aconteceria, mas ele não estava esperando um tribunal cheio de pessoas para estar lá, incluindo um casal de jornalistas. Harry esperava que eles estivessem lá, principalmente para o julgamento e não ele. Todo mundo sabia que Draco Malfoy se tornou um Comensal da Morte, mas a maioria não sabe que ele nunca quis isso e foi forçado a levá-la junto com sendo forçado a fazer tudo o que está em julgamento por elas. Harry sempre soube que Draco Malfoy não era tão mau como tentou fazer com que todos acreditem e mesmo que Harry achava que ele merecia alguma punição, ele não merecia Azkaban. Assim, mesmo que ele nunca pode ser amigo, Harry queria que ele saísse.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmm**

**Mais um capitulo espero que vocês gostem, vejo vocês em breve!**

**Ate**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo dezoito**

Harry sentou-se e ouviu outras pessoas, que depor a favor ou contra Draco Malfoy. Ele observou Severus prestar depoimento para seu afilhado, explicando tudo o que sabia ao certo e as coisas que ele tinha visto ou ouvido. Harry também notou que um dos aurores montando guarda era um que tinha sido com Kingsley na semana anterior e ele ainda deu a Harry um olhar descontente, Harry apenas deu de ombros.

-Senhor. Potter, por favor, assumir o posto.

-Sev, você pode segurar Teddy, apenas mantê-lo em seu ombro, ele vai ficar bem. -Harry disse suavemente e com um aceno de Severo para que ele lhe entregou o seu filho e, na verdade, viu Draco Malfoy parecendo surpreso, então Harry sentou-se.

-Nós gostaríamos de começar com a noite Albus Dumbledore morreu. Pelo que nós descobrimos a partir ministro Shacklebolt, você estava lá naquela noite. Portanto, comece a partir do início se você quiser.

-Professor Dumbledore e eu chegamos de volta na Torre de Astronomia, ele era fraco e mal podia ficar de pé, que levou toda a minha força apenas para levá-lo de volta. Ele me pediu para ir buscar Professor Snape e só Professor Snape, porque eu queria chegar Madame Pomfrey. Quando me aproximei da porta, ouvimos passos e nós sabíamos que havia Comensais da Morte na escola. Ele me disse para se afastar e colocar minha capa, minha capa de invisibilidade. No momento em que eu o fiz me petrificou.

-Por que ele faria isso?

-Ele estava tentando me proteger, como sempre. -Harry deu de ombros: -No momento em que me petrificado, Draco Malfoy entrou e desarmou. Professor Dumbledore e eu sabíamos que Voldemort ordenou Draco para matar Dumbledore e que ele estava sendo ameaçado de sua morte e da morte de seus pais.

-Como é que o Sr. Malfoy olhar, a sua opinião, por favor?

-Assustado, estressado e eu poderia dizer que ele não queria fazê-lo.

-Continue, por favor, Sr. Potter.

-Dumbledore continuou dizendo Malfoy que a ordem da fênix iria mantê-lo e seus pais seguro. Malfoy não achou que alguém poderia mantê-los seguros. Finalmente Malfoy baixou a varinha e pude ver que ele estava indo tomar Dumbledore em sua oferta de proteção.

-O que aconteceu então?

-Bellatrix Lestrange, os Carrow, o lobisomem Greyback e dois outros comensais da morte chegaram. Bellatrix ficava gritando para Malfoy para fazê-lo, para matar Dumbledore, então Professor Snape entrou. Bellatrix disse Malfoy não poderia fazê-lo, então Dumbledore chamou Severus. Eu podia ver o quão fraco ele era, mas ele estava colocando em um bom show de estar bem.

-Por que ele estava fraco Mr. Potter?

-Ele bebeu uma poção que Voldemort fez, eu ofereci, ele se recusou.

-Por que ele iria beber a poção?

-Precisávamos recuperar algo que estava na poção. Agora Dumbledore tentou várias magias, mas é o que Voldemort queria alguém para enfraquecer-se e quando a dor e sede têm demais, você seria obrigado a beber do lago que cercou a poção, então você seria puxado sob o lago pelo inferi, que havia centenas do que eu podia ver. Eu fui puxado para baixo quando eu fui pegar um pouco de água, por sorte Dumbledore era capaz de lançar chamas em torno de nós e eu saí.

-O que ele precisa recuperar?

-Eu não posso entrar em detalhes.

-Continue com o que aconteceu depois de Professor Snape entrou para todos.

-Dumbledore chamou Severus, por favor, sua voz era suave e fraca, então Professor Snape o matou, o que todos sabem foi planejado pelo Professor Dumbledore.

-Por que um mago de tão brilhante como Albus Dumbledore planejou sua morte?

-Dumbledore estava morrendo, tinha talvez meses para viver. Ele fez Professor Snape prometer para matá-lo no momento certo. Ele não queria que Bellatrix para brincar com a comida como Dumbledore colocá-lo, ele também não queria Greyback para alimentar-se dele, ele queria morrer com dignidade que ele merecia. Dumbledore também não queria a alma de Draco de ser danificado por matar, mas sabia que a alma do Professor Snape estaria tudo bem porque ele estava dando seu amigo uma morte digna e não uma horrível ou dolorosa.

-Obrigado por isso. Continue com o que aconteceu depois disso.

-Professor Snape pegou Malfoy e todos eles deixaram a torre de astronomia. Depois que eu percebi que eu não estava mais petrificado, eu persegui-los. Todos os meus amigos estavam lutando com outros Comensais da Morte para baixo no castelo junto com a ordem da fênix. Eu tentei impedi-los, mas eles escaparam.

-Obrigado por isso. Agora, conte-nos sobre a noite em que foram levados para a Mansão Malfoy.

-Minha amiga Hermione Granger me bateu no rosto com um feitiço picadas para tentar distorcer a minha cara e cicatriz, ela até mesmo removido meus óculos. Eles viram a minha cicatriz, mas não tinha certeza se era eu ou não, que era Greyback e alguns ladrões. Então, ao invés de nos levar para o ministério para a recompensa, eles nos levaram a mansão Malfoy. Uma vez dentro, Bellatrix Lestrange e Lúcio Malfoy olharam para mim. Eles sabiam que era Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley, também houve Dean Thomas e um goblin com a gente. Eles não poderiam dizer se era eu ou não, de modo que pediu para Draco dar uma olhada.

-O que o Sr. Draco Malfoy disse quando ele olhou para você?

-Em primeiro lugar, eu vi imediatamente ele me reconheceu que se conheciam há anos. Mas ele disse a seu pai e sua tia não tinha certeza, que ele não achava que era eu.

-Mesmo que ele não é uma prova, qual é a sua opinião sobre por que ele mentiu?

-Eu sempre acreditei que ele nunca quis fazer parte disso. No ano anterior, eu segui Malfoy o tempo todo, usando minha capa. Eu sabia que ele foi dado um trabalho por Voldemort e eu estava tentando descobrir o que esse trabalho era. Eu sabia que o Professor Snape tinha feito o Voto Perpétuo com Narcisa Malfoy para que ele fosse proteger seu filho e fazer o trabalho no lugar de Draco. Eu vi como ele estava estressado e ao mesmo tempo ele estava muito chateado de todos devido ao que ele estava sendo forçado a fazer, sob a ameaça de morte.

-Mais uma vez obrigado, agora a noite que você matou Voldemort. Você viu o Sr. Malfoy em tudo?

-Sim, algumas vezes durante a noite e não uma vez que eu pareço lutando, não como o outro Slytherin do que tinha escapado de volta ao castelo e se juntou aos Comensais da Morte. Vi-o mais tarde, com dois de seus amigos na sala de exigência. Um de seus amigos, Gregory Goyle dizia a Draco para fazê-lo, ou seja, para me matar, não e mesmo se abaixou sua varinha. Seu outro amigo Vincent Crabbe jogou o feitiço chama do demônio que começou a engolir o lugar. Meus amigos, Hermione e Rony se juntaram a mim e encontramos vassouras para escapar diante. Vimos Crabbe cair nas chamas, em seguida, viu Goyle inconsciente em cima de alguns móveis e Malfoy agarrado ao lado do mobiliário, Ron e Hermione agarrou Goyle e puxei-o para a vassoura, eu agarrei Malfoy e puxou-o para a minha vassoura e escapamos.

-Mais uma vez eu vi Malfoy depois, ele ainda não estava lutando, não ao lado dos Comensais da Morte ou outro Slytherin. Eu o viele proteger-se algumas vezes e eu realmente vi atordoar um Comensal da Morte. Após a luta terminou e ele foi levado com os pais, recebi uma carta dele me agradecendo por salvá-lo. Se eu posso dizer isso, eu sempre soube que Draco Malfoy nunca quis ser um Comensal da Morte, eu entendo por que ele foi embora. Ele estava tentando proteger sua família, que eu tenho certeza que a maioria das pessoas faria. Além disso, vou dizer isso assim, eu tinha a capacidade de ver através dos olhos de Voldemort quando ele não fechou sua mente para mim. Eu o vi usar a maldição cruciatus em Draco Malfoy para fazê-lo torturar outros Comensais da Morte. Uma vez que ele se recusou e Voldemort ameaçou usar a maldição sobre sua mãe, mas não iria libertá-la até que Malfoy fez o que foi condenado a fazer. Eu sei que eu iria usar essa maldição para proteger a minha mãe, então eu entendo por que ele fez isso.

-Agradecemos por sua honestidade Mr. Potter. Mas você poderia explicar como chegou a ser capaz de ver através aquele que não deve ser nomeado?

Harry revirou os olhos, mas abaixou a cabeça para que ninguém o visse. -Tudo o que posso dizer sobre isso foi que tivemos uma conexão. Uma vez que ele percebeu que ele manteve sua mente perto de mim, mas às vezes quando ele estava extremamente irritado, ele não poderia fechar. Eu continuei usando isso para manter um olho sobre ele mesmo que me causou dor. Minha amiga Hermione ficava me dizendo para fechar, porque ela odiava ver-me na dor, mas eu precisava saber o que ele estava fazendo também.

-Dor, onde você experimentar essa dor?

-Na minha cicatriz, por vezes, a dor ficou tão grave que me fez desmaiar. -apenas depois Teddy deu um grito: -Então eu terminei, meu filho precisa de alimentar?

-Sim, e obrigado por seu testemunho Sr. Potter.

Harry levantou-se e sentou-se com Severo, pegou uma garrafa da bolsa, em seguida, levou Teddy volta em seus braços e começou a alimentá-lo com todos os olhos no tribunal que o observavam.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummm**

**Chocante essa revelação hein Potter!**

**Espero que vocês gostem vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo dezenove**

A Suprema Corte sentou discutir Draco Malfoy, Malfoy ficou observando seu padrinho que estava falando com Harry e se perguntou por que os dois pareciam tão amigáveis.

-Sr. Malfoy, seu padrinho Severus Snape agora tem a guarda total sobre você desde que seus pais estão internados em Azkaban, mesmo que você é maior de idade, decidimos que ele deveria manter uma estreita vigilância sobre você até que decidir o que sua punição seria. Assim dizendo que, decidimos você será libertado e colocado sob restrições e Sr. Snape tem total controle de sua vida e finanças. Estas restrições vão durar cinco anos e se eles são mal utilizados ou você não obedecer a estas restrições, em seguida, você será levado para Azkaban. A primeira é que você vai relatar aos aurores uma vez a cada quinze dias, em segundo, você vai voltar e fazer o seu último ano em Hogwarts, mais uma vez para que o seu padrinho possa manter um olho em você. Em terceiro lugar, a sua casa vai ser submetida a revistas aleatórias e se você nunca se mudar para outra casa, os aurores deve ser notificado. Em quarto lugar, você não é entrar em contato com qualquer bruxa ou bruxo escuro, você não está a entrar em lugares como a Travessa do Tranco, você não está a ter qualquer coisa a ver com magia negra, poções escuros ou objetos escuros, você concorda com essas restrições?

-Sim, senhor.

-Quando os aurores levá-lo a partir daqui, você terá que assinar um contrato vinculativo mágico que irá alertá-los, se qualquer uma dessas restrições são cuecas. Agora você está livre para ir Sr. Malfoy.

-Obrigada. -Draco se levantou e caminhou até a auror e seu padrinho se juntou a ele, mas assim fez Harry Potter. -Você tem que explicar o que está acontecendo.

-Em particular eu vou Draco. Agora vamos terminar isso para que eu possa chegar a casa. -Severus acenou para o auror que tomou o braço de Draco e eles deixaram a sala do tribunal e levado para os escritórios auror. Harry ficou olhando da porta, enquanto Draco assinou o contrato, então Severus fez.

-Eu vou ajudá-lo no meio da multidão Harry em seguida, tomar Draco casa. Eu preciso falar com você, não é possível chegar a seu lugar na quarta-feira à noite, eu gostaria de ficar com Draco para os próximos dias?

-Claro, e, na verdade, que vai ajudar, Kingsley vai estar lá, eu tenho que explicar algumas coisas para ele, você poderia chip.

-Sim, eu posso fazer isso. Agora vamos tirá-lo daqui para que você possa levar seu filho para casa e eu posso obter Draco resolvido.

Os três homens, com Harry segurando seu filho voltou para baixo através do átrio e novamente Severus manteve o público de volta de Harry e seu filho até que pudessem aparatam de distância, em seguida, Severus Snape e Draco Malfoy também aparatado longe do ministério.

Quando Harry chegou a casa, ele mudou Teddy e colocá-lo na cama, em seguida, fez-se um almoço. Durante a tarde, Pig chegou com uma carta de Hermione. Eles estavam em casa e os pais dela estavam de volta e seguro. Sra. Weasley os convidou para jantar na noite seguinte e Hermione gostaria de apresentar seus pais para ele e seu filho, então ele poderia, por favor, venha e que ela sabe. Harry respondeu à carta de Hermione e devolveu-o Pig antes de deixá-lo ir. Sempre que via Pig ele lembrou Sirius e a dor em seu coração parecia ficar mais forte. Ele perdeu Sirius, mais do que ninguém percebeu. Harry nunca havia dito a seus amigos, mas ele chegou a pensar em Sirius como um pai. Quando Harry disse a Sirius, ele não tinha certeza de como seu padrinho iria levá-la, mas Sirius entendeu e sentiu lisonjeado. Harry nunca conheceu seus pais, nunca conheceu seu pai, mas ele veio para conhecer Sirius e eles instantaneamente ligado.

No dia seguinte, Harry tomou banho e mudou Teddy, tem a sua bolsa pronta, então aparatou para a Toca. Harry entrou para ser imediatamente abraçado por Molly Weasley, mas desta vez foi uma suave um braço abraço desde Harry foi segurando Teddy.

-Oi Sra. Weasley, que era um abraço completamente diferente de você do que o que eu estou acostumado. -Harry sorriu e todos os meninos Weasley riu, incluindo Arthur.

-Bem, você está segurando seu filho Harry, mas Merlin ele parece com você. -ela olhou com carinho para baixo, para Teddy.

Harry podia ver a expressão no rosto da Sra. Weasley para que ele entregasse seu filho para ela: - Ele é bom com as pessoas que ele não conhece.

-Ele é tão precisam, quantos anos ele está agora?

-Seis meses e eu só comecei a ele em sólidos. -Harry colocou a bolsa no chão, em seguida, foi abraçado por Ron e Hermione, de modo que os três amigos estavam abraçados, mas Harry ouviu Hermione chorar.-Hermione, não há nenhuma necessidade de chorar. Você sabe que eu não sou bom com as meninas chorando e é assim que eu acabei um pai aos dezoito anos.

-Oi. -Ron olhou como Harry riu.

-Só brincando Ron, mas por que ela está chorando em cima de mim e não você?

-Ela sentia falta de você, ela não está acostumada a estar longe de você por tanto tempo. A mais longa foi de duas semanas, se passaram quatro meses.

-Sim, eu perdi você tanto assim, mas Hermione, você está em casa e você pode vir e passar o tempo com seu afilhado. Agora você vai parar de chorar ou, pelo menos, chorar nos braços de Ron já que ele é seu namorado.

Hermione fungou novamente depois, lentamente, deixe Harry ir. -Era tão estranho não tê-lo conosco.

-Eu sei Hermione, mas você está em casa e pelo que posso ver você é como sua mãe, ela é tão bonita quanto você.

-Oh Harry. -Hermione fungou novamente, então pegou sua mão e levou-o ao longo de seus pais, em seguida, apresenta o seu melhor amigo de seus pais. Eles apertaram as mãos e falou por um minuto antes de Harry sentou-se.

-Ouvi dizer que você testemunhou no julgamento de Draco Malfoy, o que aconteceu? -Perguntou Arthur.

-Eu testemunhei para ele e ele foi liberado com restrições para cinco anos. Desde Snape é seu padrinho e seus pais estão presos por toda a vida, ele tem total controle sobre Malfoy para os próximos cinco anos.

-Você deixou Teddy com Andrômeda? -Perguntou Hermione.

-Não, eu o levei comigo. Isso vai chocá-lo, mas Snape cuidava dele enquanto eu estava testemunhando e Teddy parece gostar dele. -Harry viu queda de boca de Ron aberto e até mesmo Hermione pareceu surpreso que fez Harry começar a rir e ele quis saber como seus amigos iam ouvindo, ficar juntos, mas ele decidiu agora não era o momento de entrar em detalhe, especialmente com toda escuta do Weasley. Ele precisa explicar primeiro desde que ele fez data Ginny e agora ele estava com um homem, que o homem sendo Severus Snape. Ele precisaria explicar sobre seu pai, que ele não tinha estado com Severus, ele deixaria que fora, mas apenas dizer que seu pai era bissexual e ele funcionou, ele foi bem.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Isso vai ser um choque quando seus amiguinhos descobrirem, e o que falar de Draco quando ele ouvir falar disso? Espero que vocês gostem vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos!**

**Ate breve**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo vinte**

-Hermione explicou como você se tornou um pai tão jovem, ele deve ser assustador para você.

-No início, era Sr. Granger, mas graças a Andrômeda, que é avó de Teddy, ela mostrou-me tudo o que eu precisaria saber no que diz respeito à criação de uma criança. Ela adora Teddy, por isso deixo com ela durante a noite uma ou duas vezes por semana. Ela gosta de passar o tempo com ele, mas ela também gosta de me dar uma pausa. Eu odeio ter Teddy longe de mim embora, mas eu percebo que eu preciso de uma pausa de vez em quando, uma vez tudo isto é novo para mim.

-E o trabalho Harry, você vai deixar Andrômeda cuidar dele?

-Eu não estou pensando nisso Sr. Weasley, pelo menos por alguns anos. Eu realmente quero ficar em casa com Teddy e desde que eu puder pagar que é o que eu vou fazer. Eu não posso dizer o que vou fazer, em poucos anos, porém. -apenas depois Fleur se levantou e foi até a Molly que ainda estava segurando Teddy.-E parece que você tem notícias.

-Ah, sim, desculpe Harry, mas de Fleur grávida. -Bill sorriu.-Eu me perguntei quanto tempo ele iria levá-la a prestar atenção a Teddy.

Harry levantou-se e abraçou Bill, em seguida, beijou Fleur. -Parabéns, vocês vão adorar ser pais, é tão gratificante e recompensador.

-Ele se parece com você Harry. -disse Fleur, mas manteve olhando para Teddy, que estava chegando para seu cabelo.

-Sim, ele é, mas ver o seu cabelo, ele gosta de mastigá-lo, bem, ele mastiga em tudo.

-É por isso que você não está usando óculos? -Perguntou Arthur.

-Uma das razões, mas eu decidi ter feito a cirurgia a laser, eu odiava o uso de óculos o tempo todo. -só então Teddy soltou um pequeno grito.-Parece que ele está com fome.

-Posso alimentá-lo de novo Harry, tem sido assim por muito tempo desde que eu o vi?

-Se você quiser Hermione, mas o seu em sólidos agora. -Harry tirou uma pequena tigela de comida coberto e uma colher de bebê pequeno, ele fez um feitiço de aquecimento sobre ele como Arthur conjurou uma cadeira e Molly colocado Teddy nele, então todo mundo assistia como Hermione timidamente alimentou-o, mas ele continuou tentando agarrar a colher e acabou sacudindo sua comida todo Hermione fazendo Teddy risadinha, Ron e Harry riu, e até mesmo os Granger riu.

-As coisas que você tem que aturar quando você alimentar um bebê Hermione. Eu deveria tê-lo avisado, porém, ele fica mais sobre mim do que em sua boca. -Harry moveu sua varinha sobre Hermione, depois limpou a boca de Teddy.-Teddy, coma seu jantar meu homenzinho, Hermione não quer usá-lo. -só então Teddy riu. -Oh Teddy, o que eu vou fazer com você.-Harry beijou a cabeça, em seguida, sentou-se.-eu vou te limpar, se ele faz isso de novo Hermione.

-Obrigado, mas não tem um gosto muito bom, o que é isso?

-Mushed vegetais, é realmente o seu favorito, mas eu acho que ele está se divertindo com você. Apenas tente não deixar que ele se apossar da colher ou tudo o que poderia usá-lo, ele tem um braço bom sobre ele.

-Quando chegar à hora para Ron e Hermione para ter filhos, eles podem obter ajuda de vocês. Você já sabe tudo Harry. -George sorriu, fazendo orelhas de Ron ir vermelho e Hermione corar e que fez Harry soltou uma gargalhada que começou Teddy rindo e que trouxe mais risos na cozinha da Toca. Harry ele acabou tendo um grande momento com a Weasley e o Granger tal como o seu filho fez.

Um par de dias depois, Harry ouviu uma batida na porta e sorriu quando viu Severus. –Hey.-ele se mudou de volta para permitir que ele e, em seguida, ficou surpreso quando Severus beijou.-Isso é bom.

-Eu pensei assim, mas era Teddy bem, quando você chegou a casa no outro dia?

-Ele parecia agarrar-me um pouco, mas ele se estabeleceu depois de um tempo. O que há com a bolsa? -Harry acenou com a cabeça em direção a bolsa Severus estava segurando.

-Estou fazendo-nos o jantar, dar uma pausa. Então me mostre à cozinha meu jovem Sr. Potter.

Harry riu, em seguida, abrir o caminho para a sua cozinha. -Você sabe que você não tem que fazer isso.

-Eu sei, mas eu quero e ele vai te dar uma pausa. Você precisa disso porque eu notei que você parecia ter perdido peso.

-Sim, eu ainda estou tentando obter tempo para comer entre tudo o resto, eu tento embora.

-Você vai entrar em uma rotina com Teddy, mas é por isso que eu estou cozinhando. Você cuida do seu filho, eu vou cuidar de você.

Harry riu, então tenho Teddy seu jantar à noite, quando ele estava pronto, Harry voltou para a sala, pegou o filho e colocou-o na cadeira.

-Mesmo que você tenha acabado de começar, tem cheiro gostoso.

Severus riu. -Yummy, não algo que eu estava esperando de você Harry.

-Eu gosto do inesperado, mantém a vida interessante.

-Concordo plenamente. Vejo que Teddy está em sólidos, mesmo que sejam sólidos piegas.

-Sim, Andrômeda explicou que agora ele é seis meses de idade, é hora de começar a ele sobre tudo isso e coisas para ajudá-lo a mastigar para trazer os dentes completamente. Eu sei que tenho lido muito sobre bebês, mas ainda há muita coisa que eu não sei.

-Você não falou com Molly Weasley, ela fez levantar sete filhos.

-Eu sei que eu poderia ter falado com ela, mas eu só estava tendo um bom tempo com todos. Eu só fiquei fora porque estava em casa de Ginny e ela está chateada comigo por causa de Teddy. Mas fui jantar em algumas noites atrás, Hermione me queria para conhecer seus pais. Ginny não estava lá, o que eu estou feliz sobre isso, ela teria feito uma noite tensa. Mas isso é outra coisa, quando Ginny ficou chateado com Teddy, principalmente, que eu dormi com Tonks e ela não queria a responsabilidade de cuidar de uma criança, eu não era tão chateado que não estaríamos juntos. Foi quando eu percebi que eu sou provavelmente gay e por causa de seus olhos. -Harry sorriu-se para Severus.

Severus riu então olhou para Harry por um minuto. -Ela estava chateado que você dormiu com Nymphadora?

-Não, bem, sim, num primeiro momento, mas eu expliquei que não estávamos juntos nem eu alguma vez disse que iria voltar a ficar juntos. Então eu expliquei como eu nunca realmente enganado, então ela passou sobre não querer ser mãe aos dezessete anos. Ela não é Tonks é a mãe de Teddy, mas ela não conseguia entender o que Teddy é o meu filho, por isso ele é a minha única responsabilidade e parte da minha vida.

-Mesmo que nós estamos vendo um ao outro agora Harry, eu posso entender seu ponto de vista. Ela é jovem e provavelmente queria um relacionamento com você que todos os jovens têm. Namoro, indo para fora, talvez para alguns clubes, um monte de beijos e transando. Ela percebeu que nada disso estaria acontecendo como você tem Teddy em sua vida e que ele é a sua principal prioridade. Seria muito para alguém tão jovem para tomar. Mas eu não posso dizer que estou decepcionado.

Harry sorriu. -Nem eu e eu poderia começar a ver o que você esconde sob aquelas vestes Sev.

-Você é realmente um espertinho Sr. Potter, mas agora vamos comer. - Severus colocar duas placas sobre a mesa, em seguida, uma jarra de suco e alguns copos.-Mas quando eu começo a ter a sua?

Harry olhou por cima para Severo. -tenho a minha que, você me perdeu.

Severus se aproximou de Harry. –Sua bunda jovem Harry? -ele disse baixo e sedutoramente.

Harry respirou fundo afiado então ele não conseguia controlar sua respiração, era irregular e pesada, então tudo o que ele podia fazer era se contorcer em seu assento como o sangue correu para seu pênis. Ele viu Severus sorrir antes de rir, então ele começou a comer como se nada fora do comum que acabara de acontecer. Todos Harry feltro era desconfortável e tão ligado ele não tinha certeza do que fazer.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Nossa Severus agora você vai ter que dar um jeito no bicho de Harry, acho que não agüentará mais tempo :p**

**Espero que vocês gostem, só mais oito capitulo para a final**

**Ate breve**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo vinte e um**

Após o jantar, Harry deu um banho de Teddy, com um pouco de ajuda de Severo, em seguida, eles colocaram-no na cama antes de se sentar no sofá e em poucos segundos eles estavam se beijando, beijos apaixonados, e muito famintos e quentes.

Severus deitou-se e puxou Harry contra ele: - Você é diferente de seu pai Harry e eu posso dizer honestamente que eu estou com você para você, não para James.

Harry olhou para cima. -eu fiz esperança e eu pensei que você fez, mas eu estava esperando por você para me dizer. Você percebe o que você disse antes de me levou a ser desconfortável?

-Sim, eu sei, eu estava esperando que fosse dar-lhe tempo para pensar em fazer amor. Eu sei que nós apenas ficamos juntos Harry, mas somos adultos e que ambos querem estar nessa relação. Não há pressão, porém, se você quiser tempo, então vamos dar o nosso tempo.

Harry estendeu a mão e beijou Severo. -Eu não quero esperar, só até depois deixa Kingsley, que eu espero que ele chegue aqui em breve. Eu só vou dar uma olhada no Teddy, volto. -Harry lentamente se levantou, mas passou a mão sobre virilha de Severus. Harry viu seus olhos se arregalam que a fez rir. -Pensei em dar-lhe algo para se pensar Sev.-Harry riu então foi lá em cima.

-Ah, eu acho que eu vou ter problema com você Harry. -disse Severus a si mesmo como ele balançou a cabeça, em seguida, ouviu uma batida na porta e Harry chamado para Severus para obtê-lo. Severus abriu a porta para ver o ministro ali de pé. -Ministro, entre.

-Severus, eu não estava esperando que você esteja aqui.

-Ministro, você não pode ir lá sozinho, ele era um Comensal da Morte. -um dos aurores disse.

-Há muito tempo atrás, mas se eu posso deixar Severus sozinho com meu filho, que deve provar que não há perigo de Severus. -Harry olhou para os aurores.-Kingsley.

-Está tudo bem. -Kingsley levantou a mão para os aurores antes de entrar na casa, em seguida, viu como Harry lançar alguns encantamentos muito avançados. -Eu quero saber por que Severus está aqui?

-Ele pode ajudar com o que você precisa saber, então venha sentar-se. -Harry e Severus se sentou perto um do outro, mas não se tocam, Kingsley sentou oposto.

-Então, Severus é uma das pessoas que sabem coisas que ninguém mais faz?

-Sim, ele sabe tudo. Então, onde você quer começar?

-Os horcruxes Harry, mesmo que eu não vou colocar isso em qualquer tipo de declaração, como um membro da ordem e ministro, eu realmente gostaria de saber o que são e por que eles são tão escuros?

-Ok. -Harry virou-se para Severus.-Talvez você poderia explicar.

-Muito bem Harry. -Severus balançou a cabeça, em seguida, começou a contar o Ministro da Magia exatamente o que a horcruxe estava. Ambos Harry e Severus viram queda de boca de Kingsley aberto em estado de choque e demorou alguns minutos antes que ele pudesse falar. Harry levantou-se e derramou em três pequenos copos de uísque de fogo.

-Oh meu. -disse Kingsley depois de tomar um gole.-Agora eu sei por que você não quer que conhecido e eu concordo plenamente com você. Como você ficou sabendo sobre eles, para que ele fez?

-Dumbledore, ele primeiro tem suspeito após o incidente na câmara dos segredos. Mas ele percebeu que ele fez mais de um depois que eu tive essa visão do Sr. Weasley ser atacado. Ele tinha vindo a recolher memórias por anos, a partir de qualquer um que estivesse disposto a abandoná-las, qualquer um que nada tem a ver com Voldemort. Costumávamos nos encontrar em seu escritório e discutir o que eram e onde ele escondeu.

-A serpente, era um?

-Sim, mas Neville nunca soube, eu só lhe disse a cobra tinha que morrer.

-Muito bem, agora sobre como você sobreviveu, você pode explicar isso?

Harry levantou o cabelo. -eu fui feito uma na noite isso foi feito. Essa é a razão pela qual eu podia ver através de seus olhos, eu tinha um pouco de sua alma dentro de mim desde aquela noite dezessete anos atrás.

Kingsley fechou os olhos antes de olhar para Harry. -Você pode falar a língua das cobras, o único não Slytherin para ser capaz de fazer isso. Você viu Sirius sendo torturado, mesmo que ele não era.

-Sim, ele percebeu que estávamos conectados, não apenas nisso. Então, ele decidiu usar essa conexão para enviar-me uma falsa visão que tenho Sirius morto, minha culpa. -Harry fez uma careta e torceu as mãos.

Severus podia ver como Harry estava machucado e decidiu que não ia se preocupar o que alguém disse. Então, ele estendeu a mão e agarrou as mãos de Harry na sua, antes de beijá-lo suavemente.

-É bom Harry, e tentar se acalmar.

-Eu ainda sinto falta dele Sev.

-Eu sei que sim. -Severus puxou Harry para ele, em seguida, colocou o braço em volta de Harry antes que ambos enfrentaram o ministro.

-Eu vejo que vai chocar muita gente. Não é o fato de que você é tanto gay, é o fato de que ambos são e a diferença de idade.

-Como eu disse para Sev, a idade não deve entrar em sentimentos. Exatamente como Tonks costumava dizer para Remus, ele finalmente viu sentido. Então, como você está com a gente?

-A escolha é sua e nada a ver comigo. Ok, então você disse que você deixá-lo matar você só você sobreviveu, porque é que você sabia sobre aquele pedaço de alma?

-Eu só descobri antes de enfrentar. Como você sabe que todos nós pensamos Sev morrido, mas eu estava ajoelhado ao lado dele no momento. Ele estava vivo e me deu algumas memórias, então eu pensei que ele morreu. Eu não podia fazer nada, porque Voldemort tinha me dito para ir com ele ou ele mataria todos. Então, depois de voltar para o castelo, eu fui até a falar com o retrato de Dumbledore, eu precisava de conselhos, ele não estava lá, então eu assisti as memórias de Sev. Dumbledore disse Sev sobre mim e ele tinha para me dizer. Ninguém poderia encontrar-nos para que ele não pudesse me dizer, nós nos mantivemos escondidos e sob encantamentos. Imagine se eu nunca olhasse para as memórias de Sev, que eu não ia. Eu ainda pensei que ele tinha matado Dumbledore e traiu a todos nós, ele ainda estaria aqui Kingsley e nada poderia tê-lo matado.

-Sim, você está certo. Mas por que você se ajoelhar ao lado de Severo quando você pensou dessa maneira sobre ele?

-Eu realmente não posso responder isso, mas algo me disse para ir para ele, que tudo não era o que parecia. Eu confiei em meus instintos tantas vezes e Dumbledore mesmo me disse para sempre confiar nos meus instintos, então eu fiz novamente e foi para Sev. Eu realmente odeio Dumbledore, por vezes, e eu odeio todas as mentiras e segredos. Agora eu estou feliz que tudo acabou.

-Eu não culpo você Harry, mas eu não posso acreditar no que você estava disposto a fazer, para nós, para todos. Eu sabia que você tinha coragem e eu sei que você é teimoso e você sempre me surpreendeu, mas isso, eu estou chocado. Você é um homem corajoso Harry Potter.

-Ele é ministro. -Severus apertou seu abraço em Harry, em seguida, apenas olhou-o nos olhos. Kingsley sentado lá assistindo dois homens muito diferentes em personalidade e idade, mas ele podia ver apenas a partir de seus olhares que estes homens se importavam profundamente com o outro.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Espero que vocês gostem e comentem**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo vinte e dois**

-Bem Harry, com certeza tem sido esclarecedora, mas você tem a minha palavra que eu nunca vou repetir o que já foi discutido aqui esta noite. Mas é tarde e que eu deveria ir para casa. - os três homens se levantaram e Kingsley apertou a mão de Severus e Harry.-Só para você saber, porém, eu sou gay.-Kingsley sorriu em seguida, caminhou até a porta.-Eu suponho que você só nunca se sabe, não é.

-Não, você não faz, mas eu tenho uma suspeita sobre você embora. Bem, depois de Dumbledore me disse que ele era gay. Na verdade Sev me disse Sirius era gay, mais de nós do que pensamos.

-Sim, há, eu vou falar com vocês dois mais tarde,-Kingsley sorriu, abriu a porta e em poucos segundos ele estava inconsciente no chão aos pés de Harry e Severo. Antes Severus poderia chegar a sua varinha, Harry acenou com a mão e os dois aurores estavam atordoados e amarrado apertado.

-Sev, ir ao fogo, entre em contato com Arthur Weasley, levá-los todos aqui. -Harry disse com urgência como ele se ajoelhou no Kingsley.-Caramba, você está vivo."

Um par de minutos depois, Arthur, Ron, Hermione, Charlie, Molly e Ginny saiu da lareira.

-O que aconteceu? -Arthur disse com urgência quando ele percebeu a cena diante dele.

-Os aurores fizeram algo do momento Kingsley abriu a porta. Eles não matá-lo, mas eu não tenho certeza do que eles acertaram.

-Harry usou magia sem varinha, tinha-os atordoados e ligados antes que eu pudesse chegar a minha varinha.

-Ok, eu preciso entrar em contato com alguns membros da ordem e precisamos obter Kingsley para a segurança até que possamos descobrir se há mais algum de seus apoiadores. Molly entre em contato com Minerva, diga a ela para obter Poppy e bem tomar Kingsley casa. As enfermarias estão de volta ao redor da Toca. Charlie, me ajudar com Kingsley, Ron, Hermione, usar o fogo de Harry, entre em contato com Hestia Jones, explicar o que aconteceu. Harry, onde está Teddy?

-Adormecido, ele está bem, mas é melhor eu ir verificar. -Harry olhou para Kingsley novamente antes de correr pelas escadas.

Charlie e Arthur esperaram até Molly terminou com a lareira antes que levantou Kingsley e flooed para a Toca, em seguida, Hermione e Ron usou o flu.

-Como ele está Harry? -Severus perguntou ansiosamente.

-Ainda dormindo. -Harry suspirou em seguida, colocar os braços em volta Severo.-Caramba, Kingsley não teve a chance Sev.

-Ele está vivo Harry, eu tenho certeza que ele vai ficar bem. Mas você já tem ingredientes de poções aqui, eu poderia fazer algum veritaserum para descobrir o que eles queriam?

-Na verdade eu tenho alguns feitos, no meu escritório, há uma prateleira na direita com poções, tudo marcado. -Severus assentiu e se dirigiu para o escritório.

-Ok Harry, o que está acontecendo? -Ron disse, enquanto olhava para Severus Snape.

-Oh, nós somos um casal, eu vou explicar mais tarde, agora não é o momento. -Harry viu Severus voltar.-Procurar Sev?

-Sim e eu estou impressionado, é perfeito.

-Foram apenas seus comentários sarcásticos e seu sarcástico que me levou a encher-se Sev. Vamos ver o que esses dois queriam. -Harry, Severus, Hermione e Ron saiu e se ajoelhou aos Comensais da Morte ou o que eles assumiram eram Comensais da Morte.

Ginny apenas olhou após Harry e percebeu que ela tinha perdido e que a culpa era dela, se ela se acostumou com Harry ser um pai. Mas ela tinha sido tão chocada que Harry tinha dormido com Tonks, em seguida, ele teve um pequeno bebê para cuidar e ele parecia querer fazer tudo com Teddy e nunca gastar algum tempo com ela. Ela percebeu que tinha ficado com ciúmes de um bebê, porque ele levou todos os tempos de Harry. Não havia nenhuma razão para ficar, ela pensou que se deslocaram até que ela pudesse dar a Harry um sinal de que ela estava bem com Teddy, agora já era tarde demais.

Severus derramado a poção em ambas as bocas Aurores, em seguida, apontou sua varinha para eles. -Ok, por que você atacou o ministro?

-Ele estava indo para descobrir como o lorde das trevas sobreviveu, Potter ia dizer a ele. Então, decidimos levá-lo preso e fazê-lo falar.

-Por que você quer saber como Voldemort sobreviveu?-Harry perguntou.

-Assim nós poderíamos fazer o mesmo como um tributo a nosso Senhor e trazer o mundo em ordem, como o Lorde das Trevas queria.

-Há quanto tempo você esteve apoiantes de Voldemort? -Perguntou Severus.

-Nós sempre apoiamos o Lorde das Trevas, que eram seus Comensais da Morte escondidos, trabalhando ao lado de Kingsley Shacklebolt e Ninfadora Tonks que estavam em ordem de Dumbledore. Nós passamos notícias para o Lorde das Trevas.

-Você tem a marca escura? -Harry perguntou e os dois homens puxaram instantaneamente as mangas. -Isso responde a essa pergunta. Você sabe se há mais alguns Comensais da Morte ou simpatizantes dentro do ministério?

-Não, não há comensais da morte, mas os partidários que não iria tão comprimento extra e se juntar a ele totalmente.

-Harry, eu vou com o ministério, falar com quem quer que o auror cabeça seja. -disse Ron.

-Espere. -Harry virou-se para os Comensais da Morte.-É o cabeça auror um torcedor de Voldemort ou um Comensal da Morte e que é isso?

-Gawain Robards, ele não é um torcedor, ele apoiou Dumbledore e Potter.

-Vamos mantê-los ligados aqui, mas tomar Hermione com você, basta ter cuidado. -disse Harry, em seguida, viu seus dois amigos aparatam distância.-Seria mais seguro para levá-los para dentro Sev mesmo que eu não quero que eles em minha casa onde o meu filho.

-Você tem uma lavanderia eu presumo.

-Sim, não muito lá, exceto uma máquina de lavar.

-Então nós vamos petrificá-los e prendê-los lá dentro. Vamos fazer o charme petrificar agora e levitá-los. -Severus apontou sua varinha para um e Harry apontou a varinha para o outro e ambos lançaram seus encantos antes de levá-los para a pequena lavanderia.

-Só para ter certeza. -Harry também conjurou corda e teve as mãos e os pés amarrados antes da fechado e lacrado a porta.

Severus pegou a mão de Harry e eles foram para a cozinha, onde ele fez os dois de uma xícara de chá.

-Você nunca mencionou que você poderia fazer magia sem varinha de Harry.

-Eu não sabia, era um reflexo, mas a minha varinha está na minha manga, então eu provavelmente aproveitado para isso.

-Não se subestime Harry, porque eu acredito que era o seu poder, o poder que você nunca mostrou antes devido a horcruxe. Eu vi James e Lily muito Harry, ambos estavam muito poderoso, eu costumava acreditar que você seria assim, mas você nunca mostrou qualquer tipo de poder real, não como eles fizeram. Eu sei horcruxes, eu sei o que eles fazem, mas isso nunca me ocorreu antes. Aquele pedaço de alma estava ligado a você desde que você era uma criança pequena, basicamente parado o seu pleno poder emergente. Embora agora ele se fosse, ela tem e você vai encontrar magias que você teve dificuldade com muito fácil, mesmo com poções. Eu sei que foi principalmente eu, mas você parecia lutar com a mais simples das poções e veritaserum não é fácil de fazer e normalmente leva algumas tentativas antes de acertar.

Harry sentou-se olhando para o seu copo. -Hermione leu para mim algo sobre como ele não é recomendado fazer um fora de uma coisa viva. Dumbledore me disse isso também, quando ele explicou sobre Nagini. Mas eu acho que você está certo, desde aquela noite, eu encontrei feitiços fáceis, as poções eu tenho feito tem sido fácil, bem, eu só colocar isso para baixo para você. Notei também que eu posso fazer tudo não verbalmente e eu tenho certeza que você lembre-se que eu não costumava ser capaz de fazer isso.

-Lá vai você, mas você disse Hermione ler com você sobre isso, como é que ela faz isso? Não há livros sobre horcruxes.

-Livros de Dumbledore, que eles tinham eu tê-los agora. Encantado e escondido, como a varinha.

-Então, amanhã, se você me permite, gostaria de estudá-los para ver se estou certo?

-Você pode a qualquer momento Sev, eu confio em você. Mas você pode segurar em mim, isso tem sido muito agora, especialmente com Teddy estar tão perto.

Severus puxou Harry para ele até que ele estava sentado no colo Severus, em seguida, ele passou os braços em torno de Harry, segurando-o com força e é assim que eles ficaram até que o auror chefe, Ron e Hermione chegaram.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmm**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Ate breve**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo vinte e três**

-Desculpe interromper Harry. -disse Hermione timidamente.

Harry levantou-se com Severus. -É muito bem.

-Este é Gawain Robards Harry, o auror chefe, que explicou o que aconteceu. Onde estão os dois Comensais da Morte? -Perguntou Ron.

-Petrificado, amarrado e trancado em minha lavanderia, eu não estava tendo a chance com Teddy.

-Eu sempre fui desconfiado dos dois, mas eles nunca fizeram nada de errado e eu nunca pesquei fazendo nada fora do comum. Você já ouviu falar como o ministro é?

-Não, eu ia esperar até que você chegasse. Severus e eu perguntamos-lhes sob veritaserum, eles são comensais da morte, eles têm as marcas escuras. Eles disseram que não há mais nenhum comensal da morte dentro do ministério, mas existem adeptos.

-Muito bom, uma vez que eu sei que Severus Snape é um mestre de poções brilhante, que me faz sentir confiante.

-Na verdade, foi Harry que fez essa poção e como um mestre de poções, eu posso-te dizer que foi perfeito.

-Uma boa recomendação, bem, eu deveria levá-los de volta para celas de detenção do Ministério. Ron e Hermione têm ambos concordaram em ajudar. Depois do que aconteceu eu não queria correr o risco de confiar em mais ninguém. Eu sei que eles são dignos de confiança, assim como eu sei que você é o Sr. Potter.

-É Harry, mas sim, você não pode obter duas pessoas melhores, em seguida, Hermione e Rony. -Harry sorriu para seu amigo antes que ele não selada a lavanderia.

-Vou precisar de todos vocês para vir para o escritório auror amanhã e preencher um relatório de incidente.

-Nós estaremos lá. -Severus disse então ficou para trás com Harry como auror chefe, Ron e Hermione teve o cuidado de os Comensais da Morte.

-Eu só vou verificar com o Sr. Weasley, descobrir como Kingsley é então eu acho que eu poderia usar uma bebida. -Harry suspirou em seguida passou por cima da lareira, jogou um pouco de pó e esperou até que sua parar de girar a cabeça.-Merlin eu odeio isso.

-Harry, está tudo bem no seu fim? -Arthur disse instantaneamente.

-Sim, Gawain Robards acaba de levá-los fora. Nós descobrimos que ele não era um torcedor de Voldemort, mas ele fez apoiar Dumbledore e eu. Como é Kingsley?

-Ele está bem, ainda inconsciente, mas Poppy disse que ele vai ficar bem. São Ron e Hermione com você?

-Não, eles foram com Gawain Robards para ajudar com os dois Comensais da Morte. Ele não quis arriscar usando alguém que pode não ser confiável, ele sabe que são. Eu não acho que vai ser por muito tempo embora oh e Gawain dissesse que vai precisar de toda a gente vá ao Ministério para preencher amanhã um relatório de incidente.

-Nós vamos trabalhar isso, mas se Ron aparece lá, diga-lhe para vir direto para casa, Molly é um pouco ansiosa.

-Eu vou, mas eu acho que eles vão direto lá, já é tarde e eles sabem que eu tenho que acordar cedo com Teddy.

-Sim, você tem, então por que você não dormir um pouco. Eu tenho certeza que vamos vê-lo amanhã.

-Tudo bem Sr. Weasley, diga Kingsley eu vou falar com ele em breve. -Harry puxou a cabeça para fora do fogo e viu Severus observando-o. -Drink.

-Eu acho que eu tenho algo melhor que o ajudará a relaxar. - Severus pegou a mão de Harry.-Vamos tomar um banho juntos.

-Oh, isso parece bom, mas isso significa que nós podemos fazer amor depois?

-Se você quiser, eu disse que eu vou deixar isso para você.

-Eu quero. -Harry sorriu timidamente, em seguida, abriu o caminho até o seu quarto e em seu banheiro: -Então eu começo a ver o que você esconde sob essas vestes.

-Sim, você faz e eu finalmente começar a ver o que eu tenho cobiçar. Agora, já que você é tecnicamente virgem com os homens, você vai sentir isso, mais do que você provavelmente imagina.

-Eu trabalhei para fora que Sev, mas eu quero você. Assim como sobre nós perdemos a roupa e mergulhar em um banho, eu realmente poderia usá-lo.

-Boa idéia Harry. -Severus entrou bem na frente de Harry e, lentamente, começou a despi-lo.-Hmmm, agradável.-ele falou com uma voz sedutora baixo.-Mesmo que eu gostaria que você ganhar algum peso.-Severus nunca parou olhando para o corpo de Harry.

Harry corou. -Ok, você está me fazendo muito autoconsciente da maneira que você está olhando para mim, eu não estou acostumado a isso você sabe.

-Eu sei. -Severus sorriu, em seguida, tirou as próprias roupas e foi agrade ao seu corpo feito Harry reagir, mas também lhe deu um choque: -Então o que você acha?

-Oh caramba você é lindo Sev. -Harry correu os dedos ao longo do punhado luz de cabelo escuro no peito que conectado ao seu umbigo e continuou baixo.-Severus quem teria pensado que você tinha todos esses músculos escondidos sob essas vestes feias.

-Feia você está chamando minhas vestes feias Sr. Potter?

-Oh não tente essa voz em mim, não vai mais trabalhar e sim, eu sou. Você poderia ter usado um pouco de cor, não liso preto o tempo todo. Mas há algo que eu quero fazer. -Harry estendeu a mão e passou os dedos pelos cabelos de Snape e viu-o rir.

-Não é o que todos vocês pensaram que é?

-Não, não é tão macia. Então, você sabe o que todos nós costumávamos dizer sobre o seu cabelo?

-Sim, eu sei, mas vamos executar este banho ou nós vamos caminhar para sua cama. Você precisa relaxar um pouco. -Severus virou as torneiras sobre, encheu a banheira, em seguida, os dois homens entraram.-É uma sorte o sua banheira é grande o suficiente.-Severus puxou Harry contra ele.

-Quando eu olhei para este lugar, eu amei o tamanho do banheiro. Quando eu chegar a tempo, eu prefiro um bom molho, em seguida, um chuveiro. Mas isso é bom e eu posso sentir você contra a minha bunda.

-Eu tenho certeza que você pode. Agora coloque a cabeça para trás, feche os olhos e deixe-me ajudar a aliviar sua tensão.

Harry imediatamente fez o que Sev sugerido, ele fechou os olhos e colocou a cabeça para trás contra o peito de Severo e as mãos sobre as coxas de Sev. Em seguida, sentiu as mãos macias, mas fortes movendo-se sobre o peito, a barriga para baixo e ao longo de suas coxas.

-Hmmm, você faz perceber o que está fazendo para mim, não é?

-Sim, eu posso ver o que eu estou fazendo com você e estou muito impressionado. Eu não posso esperar para tê-lo, para ter seu pênis na minha boca o Sr. Potter.

-Oh caramba, lá vai ser relaxar. -Harry gemeu pensando sobre o que Severus disse, mas o ouviu riso dissimuladamente e percebeu que Sev foi deliberadamente fazendo isso para ele, para levá-lo tão ligado, tão quente que ele não vai se sentir tão envergonhado como ele era e que estava trabalhando. Todos Harry feltro estava quente, desejo e não podia esperar para ir para a cama com o homem que estava segurando ele.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummmm**

**Delicioso, espero que vocês gostem eu vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos **

**Ate breve**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo vinte e quatro**

Mãos de Severo continuou se movendo para cima e para baixo as coxas de Harry, em seguida, pegou o sabonete e começou a lavar o corpo de Harry.

Ele ouviu Harry gemer. -Senta-se bem? -Perguntou Severus.

-Hum, sim, se sente muito bem, mas agora é a minha vez.-Harry sorriu, em seguida, virou-se e sentou-se sobre os joelhos. Seus olhos foram direto para _"virilha"_-Severus Caramba, isso vai ser desconfortável, mas eu ainda quero isso. - Harry tomou o sabão quando ouviu Severus rir, então ele começou a lavar todas as partes do corpo de Severus.

-Agora se deite, eu não terminei com você ainda. -Severus esperou até que Harry sentou-se entre suas pernas, em seguida, mudou-se as pernas para Harry, afastando-os e para mantê-lo quieto, depois, lentamente, passou as mãos para trás sobre o peito de Harry , estômago, coxas, até que lentamente envolveu sua mão ao redor membro de Harry que fez Harry gemer alto. -Senta-se bem?

-Sim, oh Deus, sim, mas se você continuar. -Harry hesitou e foi um prazer Severo não podia ver seu rosto.

-Se eu continuar eu vou fazer você chegar, é que o que você não poderia dizer?

-Sim, como se você não soubesse, mas oh Merlin. -Harry gemeu alto.–Sev.- ele ofegava.

-Ele vai relaxar você, por isso não se detenha. -Severus manteve sua mão se movendo, mas seus lábios começaram a escovar beijos leves sobre a nuca de Harry.-Eu posso sentir que você está tentando segurar ele, não faz , eu quero que você venha para mim, aqui, agora.

-Oh Merlin, Sev. -Harry gemeu de novo, enquanto seus olhos fechados e deixar ir. -Caramba.

-Agora vamos ter um pouco mais de tempo, então vamos sair e em sua cama, onde eu posso mostrar-lhe exatamente como isso será prazeroso.

Harry e Severus saíram e secaram, Severus podia ver Harry estava um pouco envergonhado com o que aconteceu então agora ele teve que pegar seu jovem amante para relaxar e, em seguida, ele vai começar a desfrutar da sua tomada de amor.

Durante o próximo par de horas, Severus mostrou Harry como agradável e sensual fazer amor pode ser. A princípio Harry estava um pouco hesitante, mas com um pouco de incentivo de Severus, Harry finalmente relaxou e fez tudo o que ele queria e ele queria fazer e tentar de tudo, a partir de um monte de tocar, lamber e acima de tudo de sucção, até que um estava dentro da outra, depois, quando ambos estavam saciados, Harry adormeceu no peito de Severus.

Na manhã seguinte, Harry acordou e a primeira coisa que notou foi Severus não estava na cama e se perguntou se ele deixou. Harry rapidamente vestido, mas senti-lo, senti que tinha acontecido na noite passada por isso não podia deixar de sorrir para o lembrete do que eles fizeram na cama e ele não podia acreditar o quão bom o sexo tinha sido. Harry entrou para obter Teddy, mas ficou lá chocado quando ele percebeu que o filho não estava em seu berço. Ele virou-se e correu para baixo escadas e viu Severus e Teddy na mesa da cozinha.

-Hey sonolento. -Severus sorriu.

-Por que você não me acordou? Normalmente eu ouço Teddy. -Harry beijou seu filho sobre a cabeça, em seguida, beijou Severus.

-Nós usávamos-lo ontem à noite, então eu pensei que eu iria dar Teddy seu café da manhã. Mas como você está se sentindo?

Harry corou um pouco. -Tudo bem, um pouco desconfortável, mas bom. Você já comeu?

-Não, eu queria esperar para você e eu estava conversando com Teddy.

-Eu só podia imaginar o que você diria a ele. Então Teddy, não acredita em uma palavra que ele tem a dizer sobre o seu pai. -Harry beijou seu filho novamente, o que fez Teddy agarrar seu cabelo fazendo Teddy risadinha.-Não mais comer o meu cabelo.

-Ele parece gostar de cabelo, me levou séculos para descobrir como obter o meu fora de seus pequenos punhos.

-É por isso que ele está segurando a colher? -Harry sorriu, em seguida, obteve o seu cabelo solto antes de iniciar o pequeno-almoço.

-Sim, ele parecia feliz para mastigar e não o meu cabelo.

-Sim, eu costumo dar-lhe algo que ele vai deixar de ir a minha. -enquanto Harry preparava o café da manhã, ele ficou observando Severus com Teddy, que foi realmente bom com o menino e muito paciente. Quando ele terminou, ele colocou duas placas na mesa, mas agarrou Rusk de um bebê para Teddy para mastigar. -Se eu não dar-lhe um destes enquanto estou comendo ele continua estendendo a mão para mim ou para a minha comida.

Severus tinha começado a comer. -Ele parece satisfeito, embora eles não parecem muito saborosa.

-Eu não tenho idéia, mas ele parece gostar deles. Eu considerei mergulhando-o em algo, eu me lembro vagamente minha tia fazer isso com Dudley. Estranho, eu era mais jovem do que ele, e ele ainda estava comendo essas coisas. Ela costumava colocar geléia ou mel no final, provavelmente por isso que ele desenvolveu tal gosto por doces e por que ele acabou tão gordo.

-Será que ela costumava fazer isso para você? -Severo ouviu Harry zombar. -Então isso é um não, então é isso?

-Eu nunca fui dada qualquer coisa Sev, especialmente qualquer coisa que a criança precisava. Eu tive sorte apenas para obter comida suficiente e mesmo assim Dudley costumava levar muito disso.

-Então essa é a razão pela qual você estava tão magro quando você veio primeiro a Hogwarts, porque me lembrei do que o seu pai era como que o primeiro ano e você só pareciam muito pequenos em comparação.

-Essa foi à razão principal. -Harry terminou o seu café da manhã, em seguida, pegou o filho e levou-o para a sala onde ele deitá-lo no grande tapete, antes de colocar seus brinquedos ao redor dele.

Severo observou Harry por um minuto antes de segui-lo de volta para a sala de estar e sabia que só a partir de tom de voz de Harry que algo aconteceu naquela casa, algo que ele não gostaria.

-O que foi às outras razões?

-É o passado Sev, vamos esquecer isso. -Harry olhou para o seu filho e manteve entregando-lhe um de seus brinquedos toda vez que ele caiu ou tentou agarrar outra.

-Pode ser o passado, mas eu ainda gostaria de saber. Eu fiz uma promessa a seus pais para proteger você e pelos sons dele, eu quebrei essa promessa.

-Você não fez isso, você não tem idéia de como eles eram e Dumbledore explicou por que eu tinha que ficar lá. Eu queria sair com Sirius e viver com ele, eu teria muito se ele não tivesse que se esconder.

-A magia do sangue, Albus explicou sobre isso e sim, é uma das proteções mais fortes que ele poderia ter dado a você, ou devo dizer, sua mãe poderia ter dado a você. Eu sei que eu te dei um tempo difícil, especialmente no primeiro ano, mas eu nunca percebi a extensão da falta como o seu conhecimento do nosso mundo era.

-Eu não sabia nada até Hagrid veio me buscar, eu ainda não sei realmente muito sobre esse mundo. Mas eu tenho tempo para aprender agora, isso é o que eu faço, na verdade. Quando Teddy está dormindo, eu arrumar, então, ler muito. Coisas sobre a nossa história, não a história em coisas como guerras gigantes, apenas sobre como nosso mundo é executado, porque há certas leis e eles sempre parecem favorecer puro-sangue. Como as obras Suprema Corte e os governadores de Hogwarts, sobre o ato sigilo. É como quando eu conheci o Dobby, o elfo doméstico de Malfoy. Eu não sabia nada sobre elfos domésticos ou que eles eram basicamente escravos. Ainda há muito para saber sobre um mundo que eu pertenço e ajudei a salvar, mas estou chegando lá. Quero Teddy saber tudo que ele sempre vai se sentir confiante e confortável falar com qualquer pessoa mágica.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

**Nota tradutor:**

**O passado de Harry é realmente muito doloroso, ainda não consigo acreditar na cadela de Petúnia :p**

**Espero que vocês gostem**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos quatro capítulos!**

**Ate breve**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo vinte e cinco**

Harry segurando Teddy enquanto caminhava ao lado de Severo, que rapidamente fez isso através do átrio, antes que alguém viu Harry e disse aos repórteres, eles não queriam que um incidente como essa última vez que Harry tinha estado lá. Chegaram ao escritório auror e Severus bateu.

-Entre, por favor. -Gawain sorriu então indicado por eles para se sentar.-Falei com Kingsley, esta manhã, ele está vindo ao longo da multa, mas precisa de repouso por alguns dias.

-Estou feliz que ele está bem, isso aconteceu tão rápido.

-Sim, Kingsley disse que você acabou de abrir sua porta e ele sentiu como ele desmaiou. Então, eu preciso de você, tanto para escrever exatamente o que aconteceu a partir do momento em que você abriu a porta até que eu peguei os dois Comensais da Morte.

-Ok, Harry, você faz o seu primeiro, eu vou tomar Teddy ou ele vai continuar agarrando sua pena. -Severus levou Teddy em seus braços, em seguida, tomou um brinquedo pequeno mastigação do bolso e entregou-a Teddy.

-Você parece lidar com crianças pequenas muito bem Severo, não é algo que eu esperava.

-Eu nunca fiz antes de eu conhecer Teddy, mas você não pode deixar de amá-lo, ele cresce. Então você conseguiu a informação fora dos dois?

-Sim, eles se juntaram para trás, quando ele voltou, mas ambos explicados antes que eles estavam pensando em juntar os aurores, então Voldemort decidiu usar isso e os mantiveram escondidos ao mesmo tempo. Então você não conhecê-los em tudo Severus?

-Não, sempre que ele nos trouxe todos juntos, eles não estavam lá. Mas ele tinha um monte de segredos, coisas que ele não iria compartilhar com mais, por isso não é surpreendente que ele tinha pessoas que seus outros Comensais da Morte não sabiam.

-Você não precisa me dizer, mas eu gostaria de saber. Quando você parar de ser oficialmente um Comensal da Morte?

-Logo depois que ele descobriu sobre a profecia que envolveu Harry e seus pais. Quando ele acreditava que o bebê significava Harry, eu fui para Albus, então a partir de então, eu era dele, mas ficou um Comensal da Morte passar informações para Albus para que ele pudesse proteger Harry.

-Tudo bem, mas eu ainda não entendo por que os Potters fariam você mudar.

-Eu cresci com Lily Evans, Lily Potter, nós éramos melhores amigos quando crianças, até que tivemos uma briga em nosso quinto ano em Hogwarts. James e eu lutamos o tempo todo, mas nós fizemos falar não muito tempo depois eles foram informados sobre a profecia. Ele me pediu para fazer tudo o que podia para proteger seu filho, Lily me perguntou a mesma coisa, eu ainda me importava para Lily, muito, por isso eu prometi ambos a fazer tudo o que podia. Deixei de ser um Comensal da Morte do momento em que ele ameaçou os Potters.

-Ok, isso faz sentido, mas eu não tinha idéia de que você conhecia Lily Potter. Você sabia que Harry, se você não se importa de me perguntar?

Harry olhou para cima. -eu não me importo, mas não, não, eu fiz, não até a noite em que matou Voldemort. Tantas coisas que faziam sentido depois que eu descobri. -Harry terminou de escrever, em seguida, entregou o documento para Gawain.-Vamos Teddy.-Harry levou seu filho de volta em seus braços.

-Foi-me dito por Kingsley que você queria ser um auror.

-Eu fiz, mas tenho Teddy para pensar agora, especialmente desde que morreu sua mãe. Assim, para os próximos anos que eu não vou fazer nada, apenas cuidar do meu filho.

-Sim, Dora, ela está perdida e que ela era uma mulher maravilhosa.

-Sim, ela foi. -Harry sorriu para Teddy, mas notei um olhar curioso no rosto de Gawain.-Ela não podia ter filhos com Remus, então ela planejando cair para mim, sem que eu soubesse, eles estavam indo para me dizer quando eles tivesse uma chance.

-Ela sempre falou sobre ser mãe, era só ela. Mas o que eu não entendo e sei que isso é pessoal, mas você dormiu com Dora e agora estão com Severus.

Harry riu. -Sim, coisas estranhas como desenvolver. Mas eu venho fazendo um monte de pensamento ao longo dos últimos meses, eu nunca tive tempo antes. Assim, embora eu dormisse com Tonks, aconteceu de repente, se eu tivesse tempo para pensar sobre isso, eu provavelmente não teria. Então, quando eu estava conversando com Sev, eu percebi que eu estava atraído por ele, por isso achei que devo ser bissexual, mas agora eu sei que eu era sempre fui gay, apenas nunca trabalhou com isso antes.

-Sim, com o que eu ouvi de Kingsley sobre você, eu poderia acreditar nisso. Oh Arthur, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Molly, Ginny, obrigado por ter vindo.

-Isso é bom Gawain. Teddy está ficando muito grande não é ele Harry? -Arthur sorriu.

-Sim, ele é. -Harry levantou Teddy se acima de sua cabeça, em seguida, deixá-lo cair de repente fazendo-o guincho e rir.-Ele ama isso. Às vezes eu flutuar-lo, em seguida, deixá-lo cair, nunca para de rir.

-Harry, você me assustou fazendo isso para o meu afilhado. -Hermione se aproximou e tomou Teddy em seus braços.-Você é o pai não deveria fazer isso.

-Ele adora Hermione.

-Você sabe o que Hermione é como mais do que a maioria Harry, ela não vai deixar você fazer isso quando ela está por perto. -Ron dá de ombros.

-Eu sei, mas eu faço o que Teddy ama e ama o que eu faço com ele e eu adoro ouvi-lo rir.

-Feito. -Severus entregou Gawain seu relatório, em seguida, pegou a bolsa do bebê.-Você precisa de algo mais de nós Gawain?

-Não, agora que eu tenho seus relatórios, levar o seu homem em casa Severus e obrigado, tanto de você.

-A qualquer hora. -Harry sorriu antes de ele olhou para Hermione.-Desculpe Hermione, você não pode ficar com ele.

Hermione fez uma careta, em seguida, beijou a cabeça de Teddy antes de entregá-lo de volta para Harry. -Não mais jogando-o no ar, você pode perder.

-Você realmente acredita que eu deixaria meu filho se machucar Hermione. -Harry balançou a cabeça para o amigo.

-Não, desculpe, mas ainda me assustou.

Ron deu Teddy um beijo, então Molly fez. -É melhor começar o nosso relatório feito, mas trazer Teddy novamente Harry, a qualquer hora.- Molly sorriu.

-Eu vou, eu vou falar com você mais tarde, venha Sev, vamos para casa.

-Bye. -Severus assentiu então colocou os braços ao redor de Harry e eles saíram do escritório auror com todo mundo olhando-os especialmente Ginny. Ela suspirou, pensando se ela se acostumasse com a idéia de Harry ser um pai, eles ainda poderiam ficar juntos. Charlie observou Ginny e sabia que ela estava machucada vendo Harry envolvido com outra pessoa, não importa quem ele estava envolvido, Ginny só viu o homem que ela amou e perdeu. Ele podia entender que Harry queria estar lá para o seu filho, mas ele também pode compreender o pensamento de Ginny. Ela é jovem, muito jovem para ser amarrado com um bebê e uma criança que não era mesmo dela. Esperemos que ela vá começar a ficar com a sua vida e encontrar alguém para amar.

-É difícil acreditar que os dois estão juntos, oh bem, eles dizem que os opostos se atraem. -disse Arthur, em seguida, sentou-se pronto para fazer seu relatório. Depois de Arthur, Molly fez a dela, então Charlie, Ginny, Hermione e Ron. Gawain agradeceu-lhes antes do Weasley e Hermione deixou. Ele estava pensando que ele não pode ficar Harry como auror, mas ele estava ficando Ron muito em breve, agora ele esperava que houvesse outros.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\\\\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Espero sinceramente que Ginny ou Charlie não tente nada com Harry, ele merece ser feliz da maneira dele**

**Vejo vocês em breve**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo vinte e seis**

Depois de alimentar Teddy, Harry colocou-o na cama, em seguida, virou-se e viu o olhar Severus estava dando a ele, era sedutor, sensual, cheio de querer e ele fez o corpo de Harry esquentar instantaneamente. Eles deram as mãos, em seguida, entrou no quarto onde eles instantaneamente se despiram. Harry foi para mover-se para a cama, mas Severus seguro seus quadris, deu a sua cabeça uma pequena trepidação antes de cair de joelhos na frente de Harry, que olhou para Severus. Ele sabia o que Severus ia fazer e fez gemer sem ele ser tocado, mas quando Severus o levou em sua boca, seus quadris começaram a se mover por conta própria.

Harry olhou para baixo e viu como ele se viu deslizando para dentro e para fora da boca de Severo, sentiu impulso Severus em suas pernas, então ele mudou-os, em seguida, a mão estava esfregando contra sua bunda. Harry não sabia quanto tempo ele poderia segurar, mas ele sabia que não seria por muito tempo, não com o que Severus boca e dedos estavam fazendo com ele. Ele foi para puxar para trás quando ele estava perto, mas Severus apertou as mãos nos quadris de Harry, forçando-o de volta em seguida, continuou chupando o dedo antes voltou ao redor e entrou em Harry, em poucos segundos, Harry estava vindo para gemidos altos.

Severus em seguida, pegou a mão de Harry e eles têm em cima da cama e antes que Harry pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Severus estava fazendo amor com seu corpo, todo o seu corpo, ele beijou, lambeu e chupou novamente. A coisa Severo estava fazendo para Harry estava fazendo gemer e em voz alta, seus quadris empurraram, com as costas arqueadas e ele nunca se sentiu tão satisfeito na vida dele. Mas Harry deu tão bom como ele conseguiu, ele amava corpo de Severo, de modo que ele amava-o com tudo o que tinha e sorriu sabendo que ele estava dando o máximo prazer de Severus como ele deu a Harry.

Ambos tinham um banho rápido juntos antes de ir lá embaixo, eles sabiam Teddy seria acordado em breve, assim que Harry tem o almoço do seu filho pronto enquanto Severus fez seu almoço. Quando Teddy acordou, Harry transformou-o em seguida, sentou-se na cadeira alta, em seguida, deixar Severus alimentá-lo. Uma vez que os três foram alimentados, Harry colocou Teddy no tapete, deitada ao lado dele, entregando-lhe brinquedos, ocasionalmente, mas viu um olhar curioso sobre cara de Severus.

-Por que você está me olhando assim?

-Eu quero que você me diga o que aconteceu naquela casa.

Harry se virou e olhou para Teddy. -Por que, que acabou, eu nunca tenho que vê-los novamente.

-É como se o que eu disse Harry, eu fiz uma promessa e agora eu descobrir que eu quebrei essa promessa, mesmo sem perceber. Então, isso é algo que eu preciso saber, então, por favor, me diga.

Harry olhou para seu filho e ele sabia que se ele não contar a Severus que ele seria apenas continuar a perguntar, Harry queria fazer era colocar aqueles anos atrás dele.

-Às vezes, falando sobre eventos dolorosos ou traumáticos ajuda Harry, vamos colocá-lo para descansar e seguir com sua vida.

Harry suspirou. -Tudo bem, bem, eu nunca recebi qualquer afeição, nem comida suficiente, se eu chorei quando uma criança, ela tinha acabado de bater. Eu nunca fui realizado, nunca deu qualquer conforto, nunca tocou a menos que fosse. -Harry balançou a cabeça enquanto ele se lembrou que seu tio costumava fazer.

-A menos que fosse o quê?

-Doloroso, as surras que ele me deu foram dolorosas. -Harry entregou Teddy outro brinquedo antes de continuar: -A menor coisa e ele tomaria a mim com seu cinto. Dudley diria que eu bater nele ou o fez cair, coisas estúpidas como eu derrubei o copo sobre mesa quando ele realmente fez isso, mas ele me culpou apenas para obter-me em apuros. Minha tia me daria esse olhar sádico mal como meu tio me arrastar para fora da sala pelos cabelos, meu primo iria rir sabendo que seu pai estava prestes a fazer para mim.

Harry engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça: - Ele me levava para a garagem, faça-me despir, ele me empurrar até que eu estava inclinado sobre este banco, em seguida, amarrou minhas mãos para que então eu não pudesse levantar-se, em seguida, ele iria basta manter a bater-me em toda a parte traseira. Ele faria me contar, dependendo de como ele se sentia no momento, então depois de quinze ou vinte vezes, ele me arrastar nu volta para a casa, então me enfiar dentro do armário debaixo da escada onde eu tinha que ficar trancado, nu, frio, dor, eu não podia sentar-se, então eu mentir sobre meu estômago. Eu chorava, eu chamaria para os meus pais, pedindo-lhes para vir me resgatar.

Harry raivosamente enxugou as lágrimas do seu rosto: - Eles nunca fizeram, mas eu ainda chamado por eles depois de cada vez, o que era diário. Eu nunca fiz nada, mas eles pareciam encontrar desculpas para que eles pudessem me machucar. Às vezes, eu seria preso por dias, talvez eu estivesse autorizado a sair para usar o banheiro, às vezes, não porque sabia que eu ia ter um acidente, o que significava que eles poderiam me punir mais. Quando as cartas de Hogwarts começaram a chegar, meu tio me deu o quarto de reposição de Duda. Naturalmente ele colocou um cadeado na porta e me trancou, mas a punição não parou.

-Quando eu cheguei a casa depois de Hogwarts, que o primeiro ano, eles trancaram as minhas coisas no armário sob as escadas, em seguida, me trancaram, dentro de uma hora, ele estava de pé no meu quarto com o cinto e ele ia começar tudo de novo. Eu teria amaldiçoado agora eu sabia um pouco de magia, mas eles trancaram a minha varinha para cima com tudo, por isso mais uma vez eu só tinha que aturar isso. Quando Sirius escapou e eu descobri que ele não era o que todos pensavam, quando saí de Hogwarts eu disse a meu tio sobre ele, que ele era meu padrinho e ele também era um assassino escapou, mesmo que ele não era eu só queria assustá-los na esperança de que iria me deixar em paz, eles fizeram. Eles perceberam que este homem louco poderia vir atrás deles e assassiná-los em seu sono. Assim, a partir de então, eu tinha o meu tronco, varinha, tudo e ele nunca me tocou novamente.

-Esses três primeiros anos antes de Hogwarts e depois de Hogwarts era alguns dos mais difíceis, lá eu estava seguro, mesmo que você me deu um tempo difícil, eu estava descobrindo sobre Voldemort, de frente para ele, dementadores, o que me fez ouvir, todo mundo olhando, falando de mim, mesmo com tudo isso, eu estava seguro ali e não queria sair, não queria ser atingido novamente. -Harry inclinou-se e deu um beijo na cabeça de Teddy, fazendo seu filho agarrar seu cabelo, que fez Harry sorrir. Ele não ouviu nada, Severus nunca disse uma coisa o tempo todo que ele estava falando, agora ele se perguntou o que ele diria agora que ele tinha ouvido falar que havia acontecido naquela casa.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Diga alguma coisa Severus! Ta me assustando :p**

**Espero que vocês gostem**

**Bora para o próximo?**

**Ate breve**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo Vinte e sete**

Severus levantou-se e olhou para Harry. -Levante.

Harry olhou para Severus. -Por quê?

-Só levante Harry.

Harry suspirou, mas levantou-se, em seguida, Severus transformou-o para que ele estava de costas, em seguida, as mãos dele em torno dele e eles estavam desfazendo seu botão e zíper.

-Sev, não podemos, Teddy e eu realmente não estamos com vontade agora, não depois de falar sobre isso.

-Isso não é por isso que eu estou fazendo isso, basta ficar parado. - Severus empurrou calças de Harry para baixo sobre os quadris, em seguida, ajoelhou-se.

-Oh você tem que estar brincando comigo. -Harry olhou por cima do ombro e viu o que Severus estava fazendo.

-Sim, eu vi essas cicatrizes leves e imaginei que veio de Voldemort, mas agora eu sei de onde vieram. -Severus passou o dedo sobre cada cicatrizes leves sobre a bunda de Harry antes de beijar cada rastro, em seguida, levantou-se, puxar as calças de Harry de volta , em seguida, virou-se e arrumou as calça jeans.-Alguma vez você dizer Albus o que estava acontecendo? -Severo podia ver Harry estava envergonhado.

Harry balançou a cabeça, em seguida, sentou-se com Teddy, enquanto Severus sentou-se atrás dele. -Não, eu tinha vergonha, envergonhado. Ele perguntou como eles me trataram, eu não disse bem. Eu acho que ele sabia, mas eu sabia que a razão pela qual eu tinha que ficar, naquela época eu não tinha, claro, isso foi logo depois da câmara no meu segundo ano. Ele tinha esse olhar em seu rosto, eu sabia que ele sentiu pena de mim, mas era como se houvesse algo que ele queria fazer, mas não consegui.

Severus colocar o queixo no ombro de Harry. -Não, você teve a melhor proteção que você poderia ter de ficar lá, porque nós dois sabíamos que ele estaria de volta um dia, só não sabia quando. Eu acho que você deveria ter dito a ele, ele teria ido lá e falado com eles.

-Talvez, se eu tivesse que ficar lá e eles sabiam que Dumbledore me colocar lá, então ele provavelmente funcionaria eu tive que ir, eu não acho que teria feito qualquer diferença. Mas como eu disse, ele parou depois que eu expliquei sobre Sirius sem dizer-lhes a verdade sobre ele.

-Albus sempre explicou o que você viu ou sentiu, ele me disse que você fez esse tempo com Quirrell. Como você lidou depois disso? -Severus pensou que era hora de Harry para falar desde que ele tinha começado.

-No começo eu não sabia o que eu tinha feito, eu estava feliz por estar vivo e ele nunca teve a pedra. Mas antes eu tinha que ir para casa, eu já estava apreensivo, eu não queria sair. Sentei-me na minha cama no dormitório pensando sobre o que havia ocorrido no referido quarto e eu percebi que eu tinha feito, eu o matei, eu tinha matado alguém. Eu tinha onze anos e matei alguém, que me assustou.

-Diga-me por que te assustou?

-Bem. -Harry se deitou ao lado Teddy, mas olhou para Severus.-Eu tinha onze anos e matei, isso significava que eu poderia matar de novo, foi fácil, eu nunca senti nada sobre fazer isso com ele, nunca me senti arrependido que estava morto, ele nunca me preocupado que ele poderia ter tido alguma família lá fora, nada me incomodou sobre o que eu tinha feito, a vida feita de alguém. Então eu percebi que depois de ouvir sobre Voldemort, meus pais, Quirrell, você. -Harry deu de ombros.-Eu pensei que tudo bem, minha vida é sobre a morte e dor, talvez isso é tudo que eu devia fazer, matar. Então eu descobrir sobre a profecia, este foi logo depois Sirius morreu e para mim que confirmou isso, eu estava aqui apenas para matar, que seria a minha vida. Mas eu estava com medo de que, principalmente, se eu poderia matá-lo tão facilmente e não me importo, eu poderia matar ninguém. Assim, mesmo que Hermione notou, ela tentou falar comigo, mas eu comecei a me afastar deles, apenas um pouco no início. Finalmente Hermione deve ter dito algo para Ron, porque a partir de então eles fizeram questão de estar sempre comigo, eles não iam deixar me afastar, mas eu estava preocupado com eles, pensando que eu poderia prejudicá-los.

-Quando eu vi pela primeira vez a sua memória, esse sentimento voltou e me dei conta de que parte de tudo que foi por causa de sua alma, por isso tenho a certeza que eu não vê-los antes de enfrentar ele. Eu estava com medo de novo, com medo de que eu poderia matá-los, matar ninguém. É como se eu nasci só para matar e nada mais e isso está me levando estes últimos meses para perceber que eu não sou assim e eu nunca poderia ferir ou matar alguém, mesmo que eu tenho, duas vezes. Não é uma coisa fácil de conviver, sabendo que você tirou a vida de alguém.

-Não, não é apesar de Albus me pediu para matá-lo e eu não entendo o que seus motivos foram, eu ainda fiz matá-lo. Mas eu ter matado Harry, antes de Albus. Sendo um comensal da morte eu não tinha escolha. Esses caras nunca me deixou, eu vê-los o tempo todo, você provavelmente fazer com Quirrell e Voldemort.

-Sim, eu faço, eu vejo o momento sua vida deixar os seus olhos. Será que eu vou parar de ter essas imagens na minha mente?

-Talvez não completamente, você vai achar que é mais fácil viver com ele e haverá momentos em que você se esquecerá completamente sobre ele, mas também haverá momentos em que esses pensamentos, essas imagens será muito forte em sua mente, em seus pensamentos. A única coisa que eu encontrei ao longo dos anos que ajudou, está falando sobre o que eu tinha feito. Quando eu voltei para Albus, ele costumava me contar-lhe tudo. Eu estava hesitante no início, vergonha, naturalmente, mas percebi depois de falar com ele que ele ajudou. Então me diga como você se sente agora que você falou para mim?

-Melhor. -Harry sorriu para Severus.-Mas isso foi constrangedor.

Severus riu: - Eu não vejo por que você deveria estar envergonhado, eu comi a sua bunda, tinha meus dedos dentro de você, beijou e lambeu cada parte de vocês, desta vez eu estava apenas olhando.

-Sev. -Harry corou e virou a cabeça para olhar para trás, Teddy, em seguida, entregou-lhe um outro brinquedo.

-Oh, meu jovem amante, você vai parar de ser tão tímido e envergonhado, eventualmente, mas você sabe o que baby?

Harry riu ouvir Sev chamá-lo de baby. -Baby, não algo que eu esperava ouvir.- ele sorriu:-Então, o que você ia dizer?

-Eu gosto de fazer você ficar vermelho e eu acho que eu poderia fazê-lo muito mais, veja como vermelho eu posso fazer que o corpo bonito seu.

-Sim, eu poderia vê-lo fazendo isso Sev, mas, eventualmente, eu vou parar. Não qualquer coisa já envergonhá-lo?

-Não tão longe, eu acho que estou passado tudo o que o baby. - Severus sorriu novamente, então se inclinou e beijou Harry e como ele fez Teddy estendeu a mão e agarrou o cabelo Severus fazendo os dois homens rir, então eles se sentaram em ambos os lados do bebê e decidiu que era hora de prestar atenção a ele e longe um do outro, pelo menos até Teddy foi para ter sua sesta.

Depois puseram Teddy para a cama, eles acabaram de volta na cama. Depois de fazer amor, Severus virou de lado, olhando para Harry, enquanto Harry também virou de lado olhando para Severus.

-Assim como um Comensal da Morte que você tinha que matar?-Harry perguntou timidamente.

-Sim, geralmente alguém que o desagradou ou não se juntar a ele. Foi quando ele usou a Maldição Imperius muito. Ele queria que seus pais se juntassem a ele, mas ele sabia que eles estavam perto de Albus. Meu estômago embrulhou quando ele falou sobre como usar essa maldição sobre seus pais. Eu sabia que o seu pai podia lutar contra essa maldição, mas sua mãe não podia.

-Hagrid mencionou como ele estava usando maldições para obter seguidores e qualquer um que se opunham a ele geralmente acabaram mortos ou amaldiçoados. -Harry correu os dedos para baixo da bochecha de Severus.-Quantos?

-Mais do que eu quero lembrar. -Severus viu as sobrancelhas de Harry subir. -Tudo bem, dezesseis anos.

-Estamos todos eles mágico ou houve algumas trouxas?

-Mágicas pessoas que poderiam lutar contra suas maldições, alguns só porque ele tem informações a partir deles e não tinha nenhuma utilidade para eles depois disso. Naquela época eu era o seu braço direito, então eu era a que ele daria a esses trabalhos também, na maior parte de mim, às vezes, ele usou isso como um tipo de iniciação para novos comensais da morte, para se certificar de que eles foram até fazer parte dos Comensais. Viu-os como seus soldados de elite, se hesitou em qualquer forma, então ele teria nos matado ou torturado nós.

-Eu vi que o tempo eu quebrei em sua mente, a certeza de que era um pouco estranho. -Harry deu de ombros timidamente.-Mas eu nunca teria pensado que você poderia ter matado. Então, quantas vezes ele torturá-lo?

-Nunca. -Severus suspirou.-Depois de perder sua mãe, seu pai, eu mudei Harry. Tornei-me muito duro, muito frio, eu não ligo pra ninguém. Você nunca viu como eu era naquela época, o que me congratulo. Então, ouvir tudo isso, isso faz você pensar em mim de forma diferente?

-Não, porque eu posso entender Sev, lembre-se, eu me senti como ele era. Eu vi o que ele fez para Malfoy, como ele costumava ser. Mas podemos falar mais tarde. -Harry começou a mover as mãos sobre o corpo de Severus, mas nunca tive a chance de fazer mais nada, pois ouviu a voz de Ron chamando, Harry foi até a porta e gritou.

-Se vista e ir para baixo. -Harry fechou a porta e viu Severus sorrindo para ele: -Tudo bem, vamos vestir, vamos falar mais tarde.-Harry e Severus se vestiram, beijou, então foram para juntar Hermione e Ron.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Hummm **

**Quase pegos no ato :p **

**Bora para o ultimo e final da fic?**

**Espero que tenham gostado e comentem**

**Ate breve**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo vinte e oito**

-Hey. -Harry sorriu para seus amigos, mas ele ainda tinha o braço em torno Severus.-Eu preciso de chá, então venha para a cozinha.

-Uma xícara de chá seria bom Harry. -disse Severo.

Hermione e Ron seguiram Harry e Snape para a cozinha, eles se sentaram, mas observou enquanto Harry e Snape andaram fazendo chá para os quatro.

-É Teddy dormindo?-Perguntou Hermione.

-Sim, nós estávamos jogando com ele por um tempo. -Harry colocar dois copos sobre a mesa, Severus colocar os outros dois copos sobre a mesa. -Como é Kingsley?

-Boa Madame Pomfrey disse que ele pode ir para casa amanhã, mas ela não quer que ele volte ao trabalho por mais dois dias. -Ron disse.

-Bom caramba que aconteceu tão rápido. -Harry suspirou, em seguida, tomou um gole de seu chá, mas podia ver um olhar curioso no rosto de Hermione.-Você quer saber como isso aconteceu?

-Sim, eu gostaria de saber. -Hermione deu a Harry um sorriso hesitante.

-Para que eu, você estava beijando Ginny, agora você está com o Professor Snape.

-Ok. -Harry olhou para Severus, mas deu um pequeno aceno de cabeça, em seguida, colocar a mão na coxa Severus antes que ele enfrentou seus amigos.-Primeiro, eu pensei que era bissexual, e eu descobri que o meu pai era, bem, eu sempre se disse que eu sou como ele. De qualquer forma, Sev e eu estávamos conversando, limpando o ar sobre tudo quando eu percebi que não conseguia parar de olhar para os seus olhos. Mas antes disso, eu estava no Beco Diagonal e este homem se aproximou de mim e Teddy, ele sorriu para mim, realmente um belo sorriso e bem. -Harry deu de ombros.-Eu reagi, então eu percebi que eu era como meu pai.

-Como foi que você descobriu sobre o seu pai?

-Eu disse Harry, eu sabia que James era bissexual, mas ele amava Lily. Mesmo que James e eu fizemos lutar muito, Sirius e eu fizemos assim, mas eu falei com James, muitas vezes, então eu sabia que ele tinha alguns meninos quando ele estava em Hogwarts.

-Bem, sim, talvez você seja como seu pai Harry, mas desculpe, ele é mais velho do que você. -Ron sacudiu a cabeça em direção a Severus.

-Idade tem nada a ver com a forma como alguém se sente Ron, olhe para Tonks e Remo. Mas eu percebi que eu estava atraído por Sev, eu disse-lhe, em seguida, deu-lhe a oportunidade de pensar se ele queria ver onde isso pode ir.

-Eu percebi que eu queria estar com Harry, por isso estamos. -Severus pegou a mão de Harry e entrelaçaram os dedos antes de beijá-lo.-Ele está certo, idade não tem nada a ver com isso, mas Harry me surpreendeu porque ele parece mais velho.

-Expliquei como eu me sinto mais velho, mais velho do que Sev. -Harry sorriu, em seguida, olhou para o amigo: -Então você está bem com a gente, você sabe, os homens gays?

-Bem, Charlie é gay, então eu me acostumei com ele falando sobre seus homens, então Kingsley nos conta que é gay, ele queria que o pai para ir visse seu parceiro e explicar o que tinha acontecido.

-Não tenho nada contra os gays. Mas você é Harry certo, você sempre parecia mais velho do que os outros da nossa idade. Eu realmente me sinto mais velho do que dezoito anos, muito mais velho.

-É a guerra, o que todos vocês já passaram ao longo dos últimos sete anos. Draco me disse a mesma coisa, ele se sente mais velho agora. Eu fiz depois da primeira guerra, um monte de outros fizeram bem. -Severus disse.

-Sim, eu entendo isso, eu me sinto como uma centena de vezes. Devo dizer-lhe, porém, Ginny ia vir com a gente, ela queria falar com você, sobre você e ela, você sabe. -Ron deu de ombros.

-Ela pode falar comigo, mas nada virei de nós, eu estou com Sev e eu o amo, eu quero uma vida com ele. -Harry disse, em seguida, percebeu que ele não tinha contado a Severus como ele se sentia. Ele ficou lá olhando para baixo em sua xícara.

Severus respirou afiada em seguida, colocar o dedo sob o queixo de Harry. -Olhe para mim Harry.

Harry levantou a cabeça lentamente, ele mordeu o lábio. -Hum, sim.

-Não comece a jogar o inocente comigo baby, você sabe o que eu quero?

Harry suspirou. -Sim, tudo bem, eu faço.

-Bom, eu também. -Severus se inclinou e roçou os lábios mais de Harry, mas ele não se contentou com um beijo simples, ele instantaneamente forçou sua língua na boca de Severo até que eles estavam se beijando apaixonadamente.

-Um você esqueceu que estávamos aqui?-Hermione disse, mas todo mundo ouviu o humor em sua voz.

Harry e Severus lentamente libertado o outro: - Não, eu não esquecer, mas eu só tive que beijar Sev.

-Eu também, mas eu não estava esperando para colocar em um tipo de vídeo na frente de seus amigos.

Harry riu. -Acostume-se com isso, agora temos admitido como nos sentimos, se eu quero beijar você eu vou... Amante.

-Oh, você já conquistou mais de sua timidez e se tornar um baby muito atrevido. Talvez seus amigos tenham que se acostumar a ver-nos uns amassos.

-Não é possível que você deixe-nos se acostumar com você estar juntos antes temos que se acostumar com isso?-Ron balançou a cabeça, mas ele estava sorrindo.

-Eu tinha que se acostumar com você beijando Hermione, então você só vai ter que colocar-se com a gente.

-Isso soa como Teddy, é tudo bem se eu pegá-lo?

-Claro Sev, ele te ama. -Harry sorriu, em seguida, como Severus se levantou Harry fez para chegar Teddy um lanche.-Ei, como é o meu pequeno homem.-Harry sorriu enquanto dava Teddy em seus braços e beijou-lhe a cabeça, em seguida, sentou em sua cadeira, em seguida, entregou-lhe um biscoito bebê.

-Ainda é difícil de acreditar que você é um pai, e Tonks era sua mãe, especialmente agora que você é gay. -disse Ron.

-Como eu estava dizendo para Gawain, isso aconteceu tão rápido naquela noite. Talvez se eu tivesse tempo de pensar em algo, eu não poderia ter dormido com Tonks. Ela realmente não me dar à chance embora. Um minuto eu estou segurando-a enquanto ela está chorando, o próximo estamos nus e ela está em cima de mim.

-Ok, nós não precisamos de detalhes Harry. Eu principalmente vim para passar o tempo com o nosso afilhado.

-Oh, isso é bom, você está aqui para ver Teddy e não atendidas, grandes amigos que você é.

Hermione deu um tapa no braço de Harry. –Não seja esperto Potter.

-Sev disse que eu tinha uma bunda bonita.

-Oh você está realmente mostrando-se agora baby, mas não vá dizendo a seus amigos nada. Você sabe o significado da palavra particular?

Harry fez uma careta por um minuto. -Eu não vou dizer-lhes o que fazemos uns aos outros Sev mesmo se você me faz gritar de prazer e eu deixo minhas impressões sobre a cama. -Harry riu então riu alto para o rosto e Ron e Hermione feito quando Severus apenas balançou a cabeça. Ele percebeu que Harry não iria manter mais nada escondido, então ele estava resignado sabendo que ele pode ter que se acostumar com o seu jovem amante dando detalhes sobre a sua vida.

Harry levantou-se e sentou-se no colo de Severo, em seguida, apenas olhou fixamente em seus lindos olhos escuros. Ele havia encontrado alguém para passar o resto de sua vida com um homem que o amava, que ele queria. Agora Harry poderia finalmente ter tudo, amor, amigos e familiares.

Fim

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

**Nota tradutor:**

**Espero que gostem do final e comentem...**

**Vejo vocês em minhas outras traduções!**

**Ate breve**


End file.
